Keep it in your heart
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Hibari sempre manteve as pessoas afastadas. Dino não era uma exceção. Porém, quando o moreno descobre que o italiano planeja se casar, confusos sentimentos o fazem perceber que ele pode estar a um passo de perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.
1. Capítulo 01 – That guy from the future

**Capítulo 01 ****– That guy from the future**

_"É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, possuidor de uma boa fortuna, deve estar necessitado de esposa."_ - Orgulho e Preconceito, Jane Austen.

Houve um tempo em que a simples menção do nome de um certo italiano era capaz de arrancar olhares raivosos e palavras duras dos lábios de Hibari. Ele sabia, entretanto, que o motivo que o levava a suportar aquele detestável homem era extremamente benéfico. O _bebê_ não mandaria um fracote qualquer para treiná-lo, e se tolerar o louro significava que ele se tornaria mais forte, então assim seria.

Desde a primeira vez que o viu, Hibari soube que não o suportaria. Era assim que ele se sentia perto de pessoas em geral. Elas eram barulhentas, egoístas e tinham o péssimo hábito de se aglomerarem aonde quer que fossem. Não foi diferente com Dino Cavallone. O italiano aproximou-se, sorridente e simpático como era de sua natureza, acompanhado obviamente pelo seu braço direito. O que era algo cotidiano para o louro, pareceu completamente diferente para o recém declarado Guardião da Nuvem. O que Hibari viu foi um estrangeiro que falava diferente, acompanhado por um senhor e uma dúzia de homens espalhados pelo _seu_ Colégio.  
Como esperado, as coisas não começaram muito bem.

Em um ano Dino precisou aprender a lidar com seu pupilo. Seu jeito e sua personalidade normalmente atraiam as pessoas, o que não ocorria com o moreno. Suas brincadeiras, risadas e sorrisos simplesmente não tinham efeito algum no sempre sério e arrogante Guardião da Nuvem. Os encontros - na maioria das vezes no terraço do Colégio - começavam e terminavam da mesma forma: ataques surpresos e quase nenhuma conversa. Levou algum tempo para que o louro conseguisse arrancar uma frase inteira de Hibari, e meses até que ambos estivessem travando uma conversa que não envolvesse lutas ou a Máfia. Os assuntos preferidos do moreno incluíam criticar Tsuna e os demais, zombar da posição de Dino (_"Você? Chefe? Ah, claro!"_) ou comentar qualquer coisa em relação à Hibird ou o clima.  
A relação entre eles teria permanecido indefinida se o _futuro_ não tivesse acontecido.

Tudo começou em uma nublada manhã. Há dias o Sol não comparecia ao céu daquela região da Itália, e segundo a meteorologia o clima permaneceria o mesmo por mais alguns dias. A temperatura não estava alta e nem baixa, apenas o ideal para se caminhar confortavelmente de calças de moletom e camiseta pela casa. E era assim que Dino Cavallone passeava de um cômodo para o outro, da enorme sala de jantar para a biblioteca na outra extremidade de sua Mansão. Em seus lábios uma antiga música italiana ganhava vida em forma de assovio. Em seus olhos cor de mel, a atenção necessária para não tropeçar ou derrubar nada até chegar ao seu destino. Ao entrar na enorme biblioteca e sentar-se folgadamente em sua cadeira, o louro suspirou e espreguiçou-se. Era hora de começar o trabalho.

O único problema era que nenhum trabalho seria iniciado ou concluído naquele dia. Não havia se passado nem cinco minutos que o Chefe dos Cavallone sentara em sua cadeira, e o alarme da Mansão tocou alto e sonoro. A atenção de Dino foi para a pequena lâmpada vermelha que ficava em uma das extremidades da biblioteca e que piscava incansavelmente. A larga porta da biblioteca foi aberta no instante em que o louro retirava um de seus chicotes que ficava dentro de uma das gavetas da mesa.

- Chefe, temos um problema!

Um dos subordinados dos Cavallone atravessou as estantes, parando afoito em frente a seu Chefe, que já estava de pé pronto para ação.

- O que houve? - Dino estava sério. Suas mãos seguravam firmes o chicote.

- Alguém invadiu a Mansão. Romário já enviou reforços para o Portão Principal e pediu que eu o levasse em direção ao seu quarto, Chefe. Não há necessidades que o Senhor se envolva, Chefe.

- Como assim Portão Principal? - O italiano parou na entrada da biblioteca. Seus olhos estavam preocupados - Como alguém ousa invadir a Mansão pela porta da frente? Sabem para qual Família eles trabalham? - Dino andava com passos largos em direção ao Hall da Mansão. Aquilo não poderia estar realmente acontecendo.

- C-Chefe, Romário deixou ordens para levá-lo até seus aposentos, por favor, p-peço que entenda e me siga.

O homem que acompanhava Dino tremia. Uma coisa era desobedecer ao Chefe, à outra Romário. Entre um e outro, o castigo sempre era pior quando o braço direito dos Cavallone estava envolvido.  
Dino parou de ouvir o que seu subordinado dizia há alguns segundos. Havia barulho de passos do lado de fora da Mansão, e assim que chegou ao largo hall, o italiano apertou o chicote e caminhou na direção da porta disposto a saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.  
Foi então que a porta se abriu, e com ela algo extremamente rápido correu em sua direção e o teria acertado se seu chicote não estivesse em mãos. Veloz, poderoso e certeiro. O golpe que o atingiu o fez dar vários passos para trás, parando apenas quando encontrou o primeiro degrau da enorme escadaria que se localizava em frente ao Hall e levava aos aposentos do segundo andar. Ali o corpo do italiano parou e seus olhos puderam ergue-se pela primeira vez para poder vislumbrar seu agressor.

Olhos negros o encaravam. Eram vivos, selvagens, brilhantes e repuxados nas extremidades. Esses mesmos olhos emolduravam um belo e másculo rosto, que apesar de totalmente masculino, esboçava traços delicados. Os cabelos eram curtos e negros. A pele pálida. Não importava se as intenções daquele homem fossem as piores possíveis. Por um segundo, por um tempo rápido e irrelevante, Dino achou seu agressor incrivelmente encantador. E então, a realidade o acertou, ou melhor, um tonfa o jogou para o outro lado do Hall, fazendo o louro arrepender-se de perder tempo contemplando alguém que planejava machucá-lo.

- C-Chefe! - O subordinado que assistia a tudo fez menção de ir à direção em que seu Chefe se encontrava caído, mas parou na metade do caminho. Havia uma quarta pessoa no local.

- Deixe-o, Francesco - Romário estava encostado na entrada da Mansão e tragava um cigarro com toda a calma do Mundo.

- M-Mas como assim? - O homem de nome Francesco colocou as mãos na cabeça como se puxasse os cabelos. Não era possível que Romário estivesse sugerindo que seu Chefe merecesse a surra. Bem, ele estava negligenciando o trabalho nos últimos dias, mas Dino sempre fora preguiçoso, e não era possível que o braço direito da Família pretendesse mudá-lo agora no auge dos seus vinte e três anos.

- Isso não é assunto nosso, venha Francesco, temos que ajudar os feridos - Romário acenou e desceu os degraus da entrada.

Dino ergueu-se vendo seu braço direito afastando-se, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma traição? Impossível. Ele conhecia Romário o suficiente para supor tal coisa. Então só havia uma explicação para aquilo: Dino supostamente conhecia seu agressor.

Os olhos cor de mel se apertaram, mas não foi preciso que o italiano fizesse força para enxergar o homem que invadira sua casa, pois ele caminhava tranquilamente na direção em que Dino estava, deixando que seus sapatos negros fizessem barulho ao tocarem o piso de mármore. Quando o homem estava próximo o suficiente para ser visto, os olhos de Dino se arregalaram com assombro. Japonês, olhos frios e _assassinos_ e um par de tonfas nas mãos.  
Mesmo que parecesse impossível de acreditar, não havia dúvidas. Aquele homem era _Hibari Kyouya_.

- Eeh, você finalmente reconheceu - O moreno tinha um estranho e maldoso meio sorriso em seus lábios. Sua voz estava mais grossa, mas definitivamente pertencia a Hibari - Estava pensando o quão lento você seria para me reconhecer, Cavallone.

- K-Kyouya? - Dino estava completamente boquiaberto. O homem a sua frente não poderia ser o mesmo Hibari Kyouya que ele conhecia. Não, não era possível. A ultima vez que o vira foi há três semanas e ele tinha certeza de que o moreno era bem mais baixo e bem menos adulto com seus dezesseis anos.

- Quem mais o acertaria com tanta facilidade, Cavallone? - O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu um dos tonfas, mas foi defendido por Dino. - Se você pudesse ver sua expressão agora - Hibari forçou a arma para frente, fazendo o italiano manter seu chicote o mais longe possível de seu rosto. O homem a sua frente inclinou-se e ambos ficaram frente a frente. - Você parece tão jovem.

- J-Jovem? - Dino sentiu o rosto corar. Aquele Hibari era mais alto - V-Você que está mais ve-velho, mas como? O que aconteceu? Você está enorme, como isso é possível?

- Muitas coisas aconteceram - O moreno recuou o rosto, mas manteve-se em frente ao louro. Os olhos negros estavam baixos, e não pareciam tão frios. - Mas você continua mais alto do que eu.

O Chefe dos Cavallone piscou várias vezes, levando lentamente uma das mãos na direção do homem parado a sua frente. Seus dedos tocaram o terno negro que ele usava, sentindo-o. O tecido era fino, provavelmente italiano, mas isso não importava. Havia alguém por baixo daquele pedaço de pano. Era real, _aquele_ Hibari Kyouya era real.

- Como é possível? - A voz do italiano soou baixa, quase um sussurro. Dino estava mais falando com si mesmo do que com o moreno.

Uma das mãos de Hibari tocou a mão que estava em seu peito, fazendo o italiano assustar-se, mas não foi o suficiente para afastá-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram, talvez pela primeira vez de _verdade_ desde que o moreno invadiu sua casa. A mesma sensação que Dino sentia todas as vezes que visitava Namimori apoderou-se de seu corpo. Seu peito tornou-se quente assim como a mão que Hibari segurava junto ao seu peito. Por alguns segundos nenhum deles disse nada. Palavras não eram necessárias, não para dizer o que estavam pensando e sentindo naquele exato momento. Dino tinha muitas perguntas que mereciam respostas, mas Hibari tinha pouco o que dizer. Ele estava feliz mesmo sabendo que não teria muito tempo.

**x**

- Então, espere, recapitulando... - Dino cruzou os braços e colocou uma das mãos no queixo - Você veio do futuro por causa da bazuca de dez anos da Família Bovino, certo? Então o Kyouya que eu conheço está no seu tempo, o que faz, obviamente, você estar aqui no tempo dele. Logo, você é o que ele se tornará - Os olhos cor de mel do Chefe dos Cavallone brilharam.

- Poupe-me das suas reações idiotas, Cavallone - Hibari estava recostado à janela. Os braços estavam cruzados e sua expressão tornou-se séria novamente.

- Não são idiotas! Eu só estou... surpreso - O louro tentava esconder o entusiasmo - O que você me contou é incrível demais para ser verdade. Eu sei que faz sentido, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir lisonjeado por ter a sua visita, Kyouya.

O rosto do italiano corou levemente. O sempre tão galante e falante Dino Cavallone estava tendo problemas em encontrar as palavras certas. Conversar com aquele homem não era o mesmo que falar com o adolescente Guardião da Nuvem. A maneira de andar, se portar e falar havia mudado. Os dois subiram para o quarto de Dino, e enquanto escutou a história que o moreno tinha para contar, foi difícil para o italiano concentrar-se na narrativa quando qualquer movimento de Hibari roubava-lhe totalmente a atenção. O garoto arrogante que ele aceitou treinar se transformaria em um charmoso homem.

- Eu não tinha outro lugar para ir - Hibari fechou os olhos, como se pensasse no que deveria dizer.

- Mas você nunca esteve aqui antes - Dino estava sentado na cama, olhando fixamente para o homem próximo a janela - Como sabe o caminho?

Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se abriram, mas não encararam o italiano. Eles olharam o céu nublado como se estivessem vendo algo que Dino não era capaz de ver, pelo menos não _ainda_. Quando eles voltaram a encarar o louro, havia um brilho que o Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguia compreender.

- Por hora eu ficarei aqui por alguns dias. - Hibari desencostou-se da janela e cruzou o quarto olhando envolva.

- Eh?

Dino levantou-se da cama surpreso. Ele não se importava de receber Hibari em sua casa, mas dividir o mesmo teto era algo completamente diferente. Havia coisas e sentimentos que ele não compartilhou com aquela versão do futuro. Sentimentos esses que estavam guardados dentro de seu peito, e nem o Guardião da Nuvem do futuro poderia fazia idéia de que eles existissem.

- Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir - Hibari aproximou-se do louro, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. - E eu já me decidi.

O Chefe dos Cavallone continuava a sentir a mão em seu ombro, mesmo depois que o moreno deixou o quarto. Dino sentou-se com barulho em sua cama, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Aquilo só poderia fazer parte de um pesadelo. Primeiro, sua casa é invadida. Segundo, o invasor não é ninguém além de uma versão dez anos mais velha de seu pupilo. Terceiro, esse mesmo homem _convidou-se_ a permanecer em sua casa por tempo indeterminado.  
Não foi necessário um quarto lembrete para fazer o jovem italiano suspirar longamente, sem saber se o que seu coração sentia naquele momento era terror ou conforto em saber que de todas as pessoas, Hibari o escolheu como companhia enquanto estivesse no passado.

**x**

O Guardião da Nuvem não mentiu quando disse que permaneceria na residência dos Cavallone. Naquele mesmo dia o moreno requisitou um quarto e roupas que pudesse usar. Todos os pedidos foram acatados como se fossem leis pelos subordinados de Dino, e aquele marcou o primeiro dos muitos dias que Hibari permaneceria sob a _custódia_ de um dos mais poderosos mafiosos da Itália. O cotidiano do italiano – na teoria - pouco sofreu com aquela nova adição. Romário garantiu que a agenda de Dino permanecesse inalterada, assim como suas reuniões e seu trabalho de escritório. O braço direito dos Cavallone foi o menos afetado com toda aquela história. Seu Chefe apenas lhe contou o necessário, mas nada parecia abalar Romário, que apesar de nunca assumindo para Dino, pôde notar a visível mudança que a presença de Hibari implicou na vida pessoal de seu Chefe. A rotina _profissional_ do louro estava impecável, porém, o mesmo não se podia dizer sobre suas emoções. Conhecendo o italiano como Romário o conhecia, por diversas vezes ele se divertiu com a imaturidade e covardia de Dino.

Para o Chefe dos Cavallone, os dias que Hibari permaneceu em sua companhia jamais poderiam ser esquecidos, mesmo que muitas vezes os dois só se vissem durante uma ou duas refeições. Era impossível para Dino não lançar um significativo olhar na direção do último quarto do corredor enquanto seguia para seu próprio quarto. As conversas nunca seriam o forte do Guardião da Nuvem, mas o italiano estava satisfeito com as poucas palavras que conseguia. Hibari lhe explicou a situação de Tsuna e dos demais Guardiões, sendo aquela a conversa mais longa que ambos tiveram durante sua estadia.  
Portanto, quando o Guardião da Nuvem entrou na biblioteca dias depois e parou em frente à mesa de Dino anunciando que partiria para o Japão no dia seguinte, a reação do italiano não foi o que ele tinha em mente. Eles não tiveram contato suficiente para criar laços. Eles não trocaram confidências, sorrisos ou risadas. Eles basicamente apenas dividiram o mesmo teto por pura necessidade.  
Então como Dino explicaria o vazio que sentiu em seu peito ao ouvir tais palavras?

- I-Indo embora? - O Chefe dos Cavallone piscou várias vezes. Talvez ele estivesse escutando coisas demais.

- O meu _eu_ do passado deve retornar em breve e acredito que _ele_ gostaria de estar em Namimori quando isso acontecer. - Hibari tinha os olhos baixos. Sua expressão era branca.

- Oh... entendo.

O italiano pousou a caneta em cima da mesa e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Seu coração batia tão rápido em seu peito que foi inevitável que a cor rosada pintasse suas bochechas, ao imaginar que o homem a sua frente poderia _ouvir_ seu embaraço. Ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria. O que Dino não entendia era porque seu corpo relutava tanto em aceitar tal fato. Se não havia laços ou sentimentos entre eles, então por que aquilo parecia mais um permanente adeus? Havia tantas coisas que o louro gostaria de perguntar, não somente sobre o futuro em si, mas sobre ele... sobre _eles_.  
A consciência desse pensamento o fez abaixar os olhos, sorrindo. Estava ali à única pergunta que ele gostaria de realmente saber sobre o futuro, e era provavelmente a última coisa que ele teria coragem de dizer.

- Espero que tenha permanecido confortável em sua estadia, Kyouya - Dino ficou de pé. Em seu rosto, apenas a mesma expressão que ele usava em todas as suas reuniões: o polido e diplomático semblante. - E que o seu futuro esteja diferente quando regressar.

Os olhos negros de Hibari pareceram sorrir com o comentário.  
Aquele era um hábito que o Chefe dos Cavallone notou com o tempo. O moreno continuava arrogante e taciturno, mas seus olhos tornaram-se além de mais belos, incrivelmente expressivos. Era como se eles brilhassem para contrabalancear a sua inaptidão com as palavras.

- Não tenho inclinação alguma em mudar meu futuro, Cavallone. Tudo está exatamente onde deveria estar - Hibari deu um passo à frente, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa. Os dois homens estavam um de frente para o outro, seus rostos afastados apenas por um palmo de distância - Você não fez perguntas sobre o futuro, não está interessado em saber se continuará sendo Chefe?

- Na verdade não... - Dino sabia que deveria se afastar, mas seria impossível. Os olhos que o encaravam eram sedutores demais, e uma parte de si mesmo queria saber até onde aquela conversa iria. Em menos de cinco minutos ambos tiveram a conversa mais intima desde a chegada do moreno. - Eu não me importo tanto com o futuro.

O peso que aquelas palavras tiveram surpreendeu o Guardião da Nuvem. Hibari abaixou os olhos e afastou o corpo da mesa, dando as costas e mostrando claramente que a conversa chegara ao fim.  
Sem saber ao certo o porquê, Dino colocou a mão na testa e aproveitou que os olhos do moreno não estavam mais sobre ele para finalmente deixar um pouco do que ele guardava em seu peito correr livre. Aquele homem iria embora no dia seguinte, então teoricamente seu segredo estaria a salvo.

- N-Nós nos falamos ainda? Digo, temos contato um com o outro... no futuro?

A pergunta saiu enrolada, tímida e polida. A reação do receptor foi quase imediata.  
Hibari virou-se o suficiente para encarar o italiano, e dessa vez não era só seus olhos que sorriam. Seus lábios estavam repuxados em um meio sorriso, e por mais que Dino estivesse hipnotizado pela figura a sua frente, era impossível não pensar que aquele sorriso era mais irônico do que feliz.

- Eu estava esperando pelo momento em que você fosse querer saber sobre _isso_ - O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se totalmente e fechou os olhos. Quando ele os abriu, havia algo intenso na maneira como seu olhar mantinha-se firme na direção do louro. Seus lábios se entreabriram no mesmo instante que a porta da biblioteca. Romário adentrou segurando o terno negro que Dino usaria na reunião que teria em poucas horas, permanecendo um pouco atrás de Hibari, que pronunciou apenas três palavras - _Todos os dias_.

O Guardião da Nuvem fez uma discreta reverência para Romário antes de deixar a biblioteca. E mesmo que seu braço direito estivesse falando sobre a reunião, tudo o que Dino conseguiu fazer foi sentar-se em sua cadeira, escondendo o rosto vermelho com as mãos.

O dia ocupado e a agenda cheia do Chefe dos Cavallone o impossibilitaram totalmente de retornar a Mansão naquele dia. O relógio marcava duas da manhã quando a limousine estacionou e o italiano desceu, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo dolorido pela tensão durante o dia. Como se não bastasse o trabalho, sua mente permaneceu completamente cheia a todo o momento. As palavras de Hibari ainda estavam em sua mente quando o louro entrou em seu quarto, retirando as peças de roupa conforme caminhava na direção do banheiro. Um banho e então ele poderia jogar-se na cama e pensar o quanto quisesse em sua própria situação.

E assim Dino o fez. Aquela provavelmente seria a segunda melhor parte de seu dia. Sem Romário ou nenhum de seus subordinados lembrando-o de suas obrigações, o italiano permitiu-se pensar o que quisesse sobre o que o Guardião da Nuvem havia dito. As intenções por trás daquelas palavras provavelmente nunca seriam reveladas, mas Dino apenas podia imaginar que apesar de tudo, ambos manteriam pelo menos um contato cordial no futuro. O Hibari do futuro não sabia de suas reais intenções, ou não teria aparecido na porta de sua casa, disso ele tinha certeza. Se algum dia aquelas palavras ousassem sair por seus lábios, provavelmente marcaria o fim da tempestuosa relação que eles possuíam. Tutor e pupilo. Foi para isso que Reborn o escreveu meses atrás e foi com esse intuito que o louro deixou a Itália para se aventurar em terras estrangeiras. Ele devia muito ao Arcobaleno, e saber que poderia ser de alguma utilidade fez com que Dino sentisse que um pouco da sua divida pessoal estaria sendo paga.  
Entretanto, o italiano mal sabia que no final das contas ele entraria em uma nova divida com Reborn, pois se não fosse o Hitman, ele nunca teria a oportunidade de conhecer Hibari. Os sentimentos que o Chefe dos Cavallone nutria por seu pupilo eram secretos. Somente em seus sonhos íntimos ele permitia-se imaginar qual seria a reação do Guardião da Nuvem ao tomar conhecimento de tal coisa. No melhor dos casos, Dino imaginava que sairia com pelo menos um dos braços intactos, e se o moreno estivesse em um bom dia, talvez uma das pernas também.

Com todo o tipo de pensamento e especulação, Dino pegou no sono sem perceber. Naquela noite, provavelmente por ter passado tanto tempo pensando em uma mesma coisa e pessoa, o italiano teve a impressão de que sentira alguém ao seu lado. Uma presença na beirada de sua cama. Uma mão em seu rosto, talvez. Algo tocando delicadamente seus lábios. Uma voz distinta próxima ao seu ouvido...? Dino não sabia, pois estava no mundo dos sonhos onde poderia ser realmente honesto com seus sentimentos.

O louro não sabia ao certo se havia sonhado ou se tudo aquilo era fruto de sua mente que começava a tornar-se obsessiva.  
Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que perguntou ao deixar o quarto as pressas foi saber se Hibari ainda estava em seus aposentos. A resposta de Romário foi negativa, afirmando que o moreno deixara a Mansão antes do Sol nascer, decidido a pegar o primeiro vôo em direção ao Japão. Dino retornou ao segundo andar, mas não seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Seus pés o levaram para o último quarto do corredor, e mesmo sentindo as mãos trêmulas, o italiano abriu a porta devagar, como se esperasse encontrar seu antigo hóspede.

O quarto estava vazio. A cama perfeitamente arrumada. As janelas abertas deixavam as longas cortinas creme balançarem pelo ar. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Dino caminhou até a cama, sentando devagar, com certo respeito. Suas mãos tocaram a cara colcha, sentindo o tecido por seus dedos. Um meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios, e o louro encarou o chão sentindo-se incrivelmente sozinho.  
Nada mudaria. O presente ou o futuro. Aquela visita de Hibari seria o mais próximo que Dino poderia estar do moreno para sempre. Eles nunca caminhariam juntos pelo jardim. Eles nunca pegariam no sono enquanto assistiam a um filme. Eles nunca dividiriam a mesma cama. Dino nunca sentiria o calor da pele de Hibari além das vezes em que estivessem lutando. Dino nunca provaria os lábios que tanto ansiava tocar. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca seria dele, isso o italiano tinha plena consciência. Mesmo que o moreno fosse uma garota, o louro duvidava que as coisas seriam diferentes. E honestamente, se fossem Dino não o amaria como o amava. Se Hibari não fosse Hibari, então aqueles sentimentos eram totalmente desnecessários.  
Sentado na cama que por alguns dias pertenceu ao Guardião da Nuvem, o Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu por cerca de uma hora na mesma posição. Os olhos cor de mel miravam somente o chão, os lábios rosados formavam um meio sorriso, mas a tristeza em seu peito não o permitia transformar aquele sentimento em lágrimas que pudessem aliviar seu estado.  
Dino já havia decidido. Ele manteria aqueles sentimentos apenas em seu coração.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 02 – Mistake

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – Mistake**

Hibari desencostou-se da janela e caminhou até sua mesa. O moreno ficou na mesma posição por vários minutos, tempo suficiente para ver uma série de coisas e pessoas inconvenientes. Multidões, grupos, bando, trio... Não importava. Se mais de duas pessoas estavam juntas, isso significava bagunça e barulho. A janela da sala do Comitê Disciplinar possuía visão privilegiada para a entrada do Colégio, mas não naqueles momentos. Em poucas semanas ele deixaria de ser oficialmente estudante do Colégio Namimori, e não teria mais nenhum vinculo com os alunos. Bem, na _teoria_. Na pratica, Hibari não tinha intenção de abrir mão de seu cargo, sua sala, seus _subordinados_... Nada. Sua vida continuaria a mesma quando se formasse. Ou ele esperava que assim fosse.

Um ano havia se passado desde que o Guardião da Nuvem _retornou_ do futuro. Como esperado, basicamente _quase_ tudo continuou igual até a aparição da Família Shimon. Com a ameaça de ter alguém querendo usurpar seu lugar, o moreno não viu outra opção a não ser lutar...

- Kyouya?

Hibari franziu a testa, olhando para frente. Sua linha de pensamento fora completamente quebrada, e no lugar de seu flashback pessoal, o que o moreno enxergava era um par de olhos cor de mel que o fitavam com curiosidade.

- O que você faz aqui? - O Guardião da Nuvem voltou rapidamente para o semblante indiferente.

- Eu vim saber se você não gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje. - O dono dos olhos cor de mel recostou-se na mesa, passando uma das mãos sobre o móvel.

- Não - Hibari seguia a mão de Dino sem piscar. Quem aquele italiano pensava que era para tocar na propriedade do Colégio? - Saia de cima da mesa.

- Você não almoçou comigo desde que cheguei, Kyouya, e isso faz cinco dias. Cinco dias! - O louro ergueu uma das mãos. - Eu vou retornar para a Itália amanhã, e ainda prometo trazê-lo de volta ao Colégio~ - Dino quase implorava - Eu sei que você não tem aula durante a tarde.

- Eh~? - O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos para seu visitante – Você conhece meus horários melhor do que eu mesmo.

- Você nunca me avisaria se estivesse disponível - O Chefe dos Cavallone soltou um longo suspiro - Então eu vou indo.

Dino esboçou um meio sorriso e acenou, desencostando-se da mesa e enfiando as mãos dentro do casaco verde musgo.  
Enquanto observava-o se afastar, Hibari tentou voltar a encarar sua mesa para assim retornar ao seu momento de reflexão que teria continuado se o louro não tivesse entrado em sua sala. Porém, não foi possível. Seus olhos permaneceram na mesma altura, encarando Dino abrir a porta e sair. O barulho que a porta fez ao ser fechada retirou o moreno de sua cadeira. Com um movimento rápido o Guardião da Nuvem retirou o casaco negro do Colégio que estava pendurado em sua cadeira e seguiu com passos apressados na direção da porta. Ao abri-la, Hibari esperava que Dino não estivesse tão longe, pelo menos próximo o suficiente para que ele não tivesse de correr.  
Para sua surpresa, o italiano estava simplesmente parado do lado fora.

- Você... - Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem apertaram-se como fendas.

- Achei que você pudesse mudar de idéia - Dino abriu um largo sorriso - Vamos?

- Não vou comer em lugares cheios - Hibari começou a andar ao lado do louro, olhando para as janelas do corredor e tentando fazer com que aquela estranha sensação fosse embora o quanto antes. Não era a primeira vez que ele começava a se sentir diferente quando o italiano fazia uma das suas _gracinhas_.

- Eu sei.

O Guardião da Nuvem sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquele último comentário era totalmente desnecessário, pois não era a primeira vez que ambos almoçavam juntos. Há dois anos Dino fora designado como treinador de Hibari a pedido de Reborn, para que o garoto mais forte de Namimori pudesse se tornar um dos Guardiões dignos de usar um dos anéis da mafiosa Família dos Vongola. No início o moreno não entendia porque o _bebê_ enviara um homem totalmente inútil e fraco para ser seu Tutor. Com o tempo ele começou a entender um pouco mais sobre o italiano, mas foi somente quando esteve no futuro que Hibari pôde realmente compreender o treinamento que recebera. Em dez anos muita coisa mudaria, ele _viu_, _sentiu_ e _ouviu_ o futuro. Quando o Guardião da Nuvem retornou, seu presente não era mais o mesmo. _Ele_ não era o mesmo. E então, o que deveria mudar e seguir o curso natural e lógico que acabaria desencadeando o futuro que ele havia visto não aconteceu. Por um ano Hibari _esperou_ que alguma coisa acontecesse. Uma palavra, uma frase, qualquer coisa. Nada. Mesmo após a batalha contra a Família Shimon, tudo o que ouviu foi um casual e polido "Eu estou feliz por você estar bem".  
De certa forma o moreno começava a desistir _daquele_ futuro.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, Kyouya?

Novamente a voz do italiano o tirou de seus devaneios.

O Guardião da Nuvem olhou envolta, encarando a frente de um caro restaurante de Namimori localizado bem afastado do centro comercial. Ele lembrava de ter entrado no carro, respondido meia dúzia de _nãos_ para Dino e então sua mente focou-se em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Eu estou com fome - Hibari desceu do carro, seguido por um apressado Dino.

Assim que entrou no restaurante, uma bela moça os recepcionou, afirmando que a mesa reservada para Dino Cavallone e companhia estava disponível. O restaurante não estava de todo cheio, e excetuando-se os segundos que ambos gastaram para se dirigem ao outro lado, Hibari não teria motivos para reclamar.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone reservara uma mesa particular em uma cara sala privada.

- Escolha o que quiser, Kyouya - O italiano agradecia a moça pelos cardápios.

O Guardião da Nuvem passou os olhos pelas inúmeras opções, mesmo já sabendo o que pediria. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Dino o levava para almoçar naquele restaurante. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele pediria o mesmo prato de Ravioli de queijo ao molho branco. Aquela não era a primeira vez que a mesma moça corava enquanto anotava o pedido, deixando seus olhos negros fixos na figura do italiano. E aquela provavelmente não seria a última vez que Hibari sentiria uma vontade enorme de mordê-la até a morte.

- Então, como está o Colégio? - O Chefe dos Cavallone sempre fazia a mesma pergunta assim que começava a comer. Os olhos cor de mel olhavam do prato para Hibari, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta.

Como de costume, a resposta do moreno estava longe de conter a mesma animação do louro. Suas palavras eram ditas de maneira indiferente, sem nenhuma reação, como um texto decorado. Sua vida não era interessante e seus dias eram basicamente os mesmos, entretanto, a maneira como Dino se interessava por aqueles detalhes o aborrecia. Na Itália eles não sabiam o que era degustar uma refeição no mais puro silêncio?

O almoço seguiu normalmente. Dino comentou uma ou duas coisas sobre sua estadia em Namimori, dizendo que partiria no dia seguinte e que talvez ficasse algum tempo sem retornar. O Guardião da Nuvem apenas meneou a cabeça. Ele sabia sobre a posição do italiano e mesmo que ele dissesse que ficaria um tempo longe, Hibari sabia também que deveria esperar uma visita surpresa em pouco tempo.  
O moreno pediu licença e dirigiu-se até o banheiro, afirmando que sabia muito bem onde era e que poderia se virar perfeitamente bem, negando totalmente que o louro o fizesse companhia como era sua idéia original. Ao retornar para a sala particular, Hibari parou a poucos passos da entrada, apertando os olhos automaticamente. Dino estava sentado no mesmo lugar, travando uma alegre e animada conversa com a atendente. A moça ria de algo que o italiano havia dito, e os dois só pararam de conversar quando o moreno mostrou-se presente, parando na entrada da sala. Seus olhos pousaram na mulher, mas ele nada disse.

- Vamos? - O louro ficou de pé - Obrigado novamente pelo excelente atendimento.

- Obrigada pela preferência e volte sempre!

A moça fez uma reverência e abriu um largo sorriso para Dino.  
Hibari deu as costas e caminhou com passos largos na direção da saída, sem se importar em cruzar o restaurante que a essa altura estava cheio.  
Somente ao ganhar a rua e respirar fundo foi que o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu se acalmar. Não fazia sentido. Aquelas sensações eram ridículas e não tinham base nenhuma, porém, era impossível negar a vontade que ele sentira segundos atrás de simplesmente destruir aquela sala e morder os dois até a morte.

- Kyouya?

A voz de Dino o fez virar o rosto, apenas o suficiente para encará-lo. Havia uma expressão sem graça no rosto do italiano, como se ele se desculpasse por alguma coisa. Hibari desviou rapidamente os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, aguardando tais palavras.

- Desculpe, Kyouya - O louro sorriu sem graça - Eu deveria ter pedido para sairmos por um lado que estivesse menos cheio.

O Guardião da Nuvem apenas deu levemente com os ombros, entrando no carro. O subordinado dos Cavallone que dirigia disse meia dúzia de palavras para seu Chefe antes de ligar o veículo. O moreno virou o rosto, encarando a calçada. De maneira nenhuma ele deixaria que o italiano percebesse que ele esperava um pedido de desculpas, mas não necessariamente por aquele motivo.

- Você quer que eu o deixe em casa ou no Colégio? - Dino arriscou um diálogo. Ele sabia que Hibari não estava de bom-humor, mas não fazia idéia do real motivo por trás do semblante pesado do moreno.

- O que você pretende fazer essa tarde? - Hibari indagou, mas não virou o rosto. Seus olhos ainda encaravam através da janela.

- Err, bem... - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. Ele previa uma luta no terraço do Colégio, e por mais que gostasse de passar seu tempo ao lado do moreno, ele definitivamente não queria que esse tempo envolvesse hematomas. - Voltar ao Hotel, assistir um filme...

- Hm... - O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto, surpreendendo o louro - Você pode me deixar no Colégio depois. Eu vou com você.

A reação de Dino foi lenta.  
O italiano piscou várias vezes e inclinou um pouco a cabeça, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Hibari havia se autoconvidado para passar à tarde com ele? O mesmo Hibari Kyouya que negara _todos_ os convites que Dino havia feito nos últimos meses? O mesmo Hibari Kyouya que respondia com indiferença, dizendo que não passaria mais tempo do que o necessário ao lado do italiano?  
Com um largo sorriso, o Chefe dos Cavallone levou uma das mãos até o topo da cabeça do moreno, afirmando que aquela tarde seria incrivelmente divertida. O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um frio olhar na direção de Dino, mas isso não fez o louro retirar a mão de sua cabeça. Percebendo que nem pestanejando faria com que o italiano parasse, Hibari desviou os olhos novamente para a janela, indignado com sua própria fraqueza; pois se ele realmente quisesse, poderia tirar seu par de tonfas de dentro do casaco e obrigar Dino a parar de tocá-lo. Entretanto, isso significaria abster-se daquele toque, o que não seria possível naquele momento.

O luxuoso Hotel em que Dino estava hospedado ficava no coração de Namimori. Vários subordinados foram recebê-lo no estacionamento do subsolo, incluindo Romário. O braço direito dos Cavallone não pareceu surpreso ao ver seu Chefe descendo do carro e acompanhado por Hibari.

- Boa Tarde, Hibari - Romário sorriu na direção do moreno, recebendo uma polida réplica como resposta. - Como foi seu almoço, Chefe?

- Ótimo~ - Dino era só sorrisos. O bom humor do italiano parecia contagiar seus subordinados, como um dia de Sol depois de uma semana de chuva.

- Você planeja sair, Chefe? - O braço direito dos Cavallone arrumou os óculos e seu sorriso desapareceu - Porque eu gostaria que resolvesse uma coisa antes de deixar o Hotel.

A felicidade de Dino parecia diminuir gradativamente assim como seu sorriso.  
O Guardião da Nuvem percebeu automaticamente que havia algo errado, e que o assunto que o louro tinha para resolver não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Aliás, aquele era um raro momento. Mesmo que o trabalho fosse enfadonho, eram raras as situações que conseguiam arrancar o sorriso dos lábios do italiano.  
Então, para o seu semblante ter mudado tão drasticamente só podia significar que aquele assunto era de extrema importância.

- Eu posso voltar sozinho - Hibari começou a caminhar. Ele sabia a posição que o louro ocupava, e trabalho sempre seria trabalho.

O Guardião da Nuvem não havia se afastado quatro passos quando algo o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o parar. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram um pouco, levemente surpresos. Porém, essa surpresa não era devido à mão que o segurava, mas referia-se aos olhos que o encaravam. Dois grandes e brilhantes olhos cor de mel o fitavam sérios.

- Kyouya, por favor, fique - O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha a voz baixa - É só uma ligação, nada importante ou relevante.

- Você está fugindo do trabalho, Cavallone - Hibari virou-se e cruzou os braços - Não quero ser cúmplice da sua negligência.

- Não estou negligenciando o trabalho - Dino ainda estava sério - M-Mas não é importante, cinco minutos e eu estarei livre.

O moreno correu os olhos para o lado, encarando Romário que estava um pouco atrás. O braço direito dos Cavallone lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Hibari, fazendo positivo com a cabeça. Após receber a confirmação, não havia motivos para dizer não ao pedido do italiano. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia bem que Romário jamais deixaria seu Chefe fugir do trabalho se fosse importante.  
Passando por Dino e começando a andar na direção do elevador, Hibari pôde ouvir as conversas em italiano. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas tinha um mau pressentimento.

**x**

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu no quarto de Hotel enquanto esperava por Dino. Eram raros os momentos em que ele se permitia entrar na intimidade de outra pessoa. Hibari conhecia bem demais a natureza humana e isso acabou criando o padrão de manter-se afastado. Já era suficiente que tivesse de lidar com seus próprios problemas e defeitos. Naquele luxuoso quarto de Hotel, o moreno pôde observar bem de perto um pouco da vida e personalidade de Dino, espalhadas por todos os cantos. A mesa estava organizada. Havia um tinteiro, um carimbo e alguns papéis. A cama do outro lado encontrava-se perfeitamente arrumada, as janelas abertas arejavam o lugar e havia próximo ao guarda-roupa duas malas de viagem. O moreno sabia que aquela organização toda não era natural do louro. Provavelmente Romário supervisionava seu Chefe para que as coisas ficassem no lugar.  
Ousando pisar em território desconhecido, o Guardião da Nuvem caminhou na direção da mesa, tocando delicadamente a alta cadeira. Era negra e macia. Suas costas davam para a janela, recebendo um pouco da luz do Sol. O trabalho de Chefe sempre estaria presente na vida de Dino, tanto no presente como no futuro.

A menção daquele pensamento fez Hibari desviar os olhos para a janela recordando-se de certas coisas. Há quase um ano ele retornara do futuro, trazendo consigo não somente mais experiência, mas o conhecimento sobre coisas que ele jamais poderia ter achado possível. Sua vida em oito ou nove anos seria completamente diferente, ou pelo menos foi o que ele pensou. Porém, muito do que ele viu no futuro não parecia ter nenhuma ligação com seu presente. Por várias noites o moreno passou horas encarando o teto de seu quarto, recordando-se de uma conversa em especial que tivera enquanto estava no futuro. O impossível pareceu tão possível através dos lábios _dele_. O mesmo temperamento, a mesma personalidade carismática. O gênio ganharia um pouco mais de tranqüilidade, tornando-se menos desajeitado, pelo menos quando Hibari estivesse próximo. Dino Cavallone se tornaria fundamental em sua vida no decorrer dos anos. Ou pelo menos era isso em que o moreno acreditava. Após ver com seus próprios olhos a vida que teria, o Guardião da Nuvem retornou ao passado achando que seria uma questão de tempo para que o _futuro_ começasse a acontecer. Entretanto, ali estava ele. Esperando em um quarto de Hotel.

Hibari não esperava por ninguém. Ele fazia seus horários, sua agenda e suas prioridades. Deixando que seus olhos se fechassem, o moreno ouviu quando a porta do quarto de Hotel foi aberta. O barulho serviu para acordá-lo e fazer com ele decidisse que era hora de ir embora. Não valia a pena esperar. Por meses ele observou o italiano e buscou naquele homem qualquer semelhança com o _outro_ Chefe dos Cavallone, mas não encontrou nada além da aparência. Se o que o Dino do futuro havia dito realmente fosse acontecer, então não adiantaria nada Hibari permanecer impaciente. Aquela era a pior parte. Sentir-se ansioso por algo improvável o deixava frustrado, ainda mais quando envolvia alguém tão inútil como o italiano.

O Chefe dos Cavallone levou bem mais de cinco minutos para retornar ao quarto de Hotel, e quando entrou sua expressão era ainda mais séria do que anteriormente. Quem o visse naquele momento não diria que aquele homem era o mesmo Dino Cavallone de sempre. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, seu maxilar tenso e seus olhos cor de mel pareceram surpresos ao ver Hibari atrás de sua mesa, como se por um instante o italiano houvesse se esquecido que o moreno o esperava. O Guardião da Nuvem por sua vez afastou-se da janela e caminhou na direção do louro, sabendo que era hora de ir embora. Mesmo que Dino tivesse retornado sorridente e animado como sempre ele não permaneceria.

- Desculpe, eu levei mais tempo do que imaginei - O louro tentou sorrir, mas parecia ser uma tarefa árdua naquele momento.

- Eu estou indo embora - Hibari passou pelo italiano, saindo para o corredor e continuando a andar. Ele ouviu claramente os passos de Dino atrás dele, e o Chefe dos Cavallone o seguiu até o elevador, segurando a porta quando ela estava quase se fechando.

- Você não precisa ir, Kyouya - Dino respirava fundo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Hibari que estava encostado no fundo do elevador e de braços cruzados.

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Um de seus dedos voltou a apertar um dos botões, mostrando que aquela conversa não levaria a lugar algum. Ele não se importava se Dino tinha demorado cinco ou cinqüenta minutos, pois aquele não era o motivo de sua partida repentina.  
O que Hibari não queria era permanecer no mesmo local que o louro, pensando em coisas que não deveria, esperando por algo que não aconteceria.

- Kyouya, eu...

Dino deu um passo na direção do elevador, mordendo o lábio inferior. O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos, mas permaneceu em silêncio, sem entender porque o italiano se esforçava tanto. Não era a primeira vez que ele _cancelava_ os planos e ia embora, mas o louro parecia extremamente aborrecido dessa vez.

- Saia da porta - Hibari deu um passo à frente, decidido a tirar Dino dali nem que para isso tivesse de usar violência. Aquilo já estava ficando irritante.

O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco, dando um passo para trás e retirando a mão que segurava a porta. O elevador apitou e o Guardião da Nuvem manteve o olhar na direção do louro, vendo-o desaparecer enquanto a porta encobria seu rosto.  
E então, _tudo_ aconteceu. Todo o autocontrole que Dino conservou nos últimos dois anos desapareceu em segundos... Em três curtos e decididos passos. A mesma mão que havia soltado a porta a segurou no último instante, empurrando-a sem hesitar, como se tudo dependesse de sua força física. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e seus braços envolveram Hibari com desejo e paixão, perdendo apenas para a maneira necessitada que seus lábios capturaram os lábios do moreno.  
O momento foi rápido e pareceu acontecer em um piscar de olhos, mas não para o Guardião da Nuvem. Os olhos negros de Hibari estavam arregalados. Seu corpo parecia ter levado um choque e a estranha sensação causada pela língua de Dino dentro de sua boca era indescritível. Foi instintivo. Tanto a atitude do italiano quanto a resposta do moreno que veio quase no instante seguinte. O Chefe dos Cavallone voou - quase literalmente falando - para fora do elevador, caindo de costas no corredor. Um dos tonfas de Hibari acertou seu rosto em cheio, arremessando-o para fora, sem ter tempo de explicar o que aconteceu. O louro permaneceu deitado, escondendo o rosto e a vergonha no chão do corredor.  
Era o fim. Ele havia cruzado a linha e sabia disso. Não havia volta. Não havia desculpas para o que acabara de acontecer.

**x**

Hibari deixou o Hotel com passos largos e firmes.  
Aquela provavelmente foi a primeira vez que o moreno cruzou o Centro Comercial sem se preocupar com as pessoas ou o barulho. As conversas, as risadas e qualquer tipo de interação eram completamente ignorados pelo moreno que só tinha um destino em mente: a cômoda, solitária e tranqüila sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Aquele era o único lugar que o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que não seria incomodado.

O pátio e os corredores do Colégio Namimori estavam vazios. Grande parte dos alunos estava em suas respectivas salas de aula, então a chegada de Hibari ao lugar mais _seguro_ da cidade foi sossegada, contrastando totalmente com o estado de espírito em que se encontrava. Ao fechar a porta e certificar-se de que ela estava bem trancada, o Guardião da Nuvem afrouxou a gravata e caminhou lentamente até um dos sofás, sentando-se devagar. Sua respiração estava alta, e ele podia sentir o suor em sua testa e nuca. A mesma sensação dominava seu corpo, mesmo Hibari tendo andado cerca de vinte minutos até chegar ao Colégio. O caminho foi feito às pressas, mas o moreno não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Era como se tivesse caminhado com a mente totalmente vazia.

Aquilo não poderia ser real. Não havia explicação para a atitude de Dino, ou pelo menos era assim que Hibari gostaria de pensar. Felizmente ou infelizmente, o moreno sabia que não tinha sido uma alucinação ou uma brincadeira. _Foi_ real. _Aconteceu_. E o pior de tudo era que o Guardião da Nuvem esperava por aquilo.  
Encostando a cabeça no alto do sofá, o moreno fechou os olhos e os cobriu com um dos braços, tentando acalmar-se. Não era de seu feitio ficar descomposto daquela maneira, mas não havia como se sentir de outra forma após o que aconteceu. Por trás do súbito ataque havia uma única questão: como Dino teve coragem de beijá-lo? Logo ele, Hibari Kyouya. Definitivamente o louro _implorou_ aquela surra.

Por algum tempo o Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu simplesmente sentado. Sua mente lhe mostrou várias vezes a mesma cena e seus lábios ainda pareciam sentir o beijo. Hibari só se moveu quando percebeu que estava demasiado escuro na sala, percebendo que o Sol terminava de se pôr. A tarde havia passado e ele não notou a noção do tempo. Suas costas estavam doloridas, não somente pela posição no sofá, mas pela maneira nem um pouco gentil com que Dino o havia empurrado anteriormente. Lembrar da cena o fez corar levemente. O estupor do momento passara e sua mente começava a querer analisar o ocorrido racionalmente. O problema é que não existia muita racionalidade naquela situação, pois não havia como explicar que Hibari já sabia dos sentimentos do italiano por ele. O futuro lhe mostrou isso claramente, ao vivo e a cores. O mesmo futuro confirmou suas suspeitas e solucionou suas dúvidas, mas não lhe disse _quando_ e nem _onde_. Por um ano o Guardião da Nuvem esperou qualquer sinal de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira, e não foi preciso muito para perceber as reais intenções do Chefe dos Cavallone. Os almoços, as visitas a Namimori, a maneira como o louro o tratava. Entretanto, faltava uma confirmação, uma palavra que pudesse resumir tudo aquilo.  
A certeza que Hibari tanto esperou veio naquela tarde na forma de um explosivo beijo. O problema agora era outro, já que o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha idéia de como lidar com aquilo.

Apesar do céu escuro, os corredores do Colégio Namimori estavam bem iluminados quando Hibari deixou a sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Os alunos já deveriam estar em casa naquela hora, então tudo o que restava fazer era checar uma ou outra sala antes de ir embora. Em poucas semanas ele estaria dando adeus a sua vida escolar, pelo menos na teoria, já que o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha intenção alguma de abandonar seu precioso Colégio.  
Essa sensação tornou-se ainda mais forte quando o moreno desceu a última escadaria, parando em frente ao seu armário. Seus sapatos estavam diante de seus olhos, mas foram seus ouvidos que captaram algo diferente. Conversas, àquela hora e no _seu_ Colégio. Era em momentos como aquele que Hibari tinha certeza de que não poderia deixar de aparecer no Colégio, não importava quantos anos se passassem.  
Com passos silenciosos, o Guardião da Nuvem se aproximou, segurando firme seu par de tonfas. Os alunos sabiam que àquela hora era proibido perambular pelas instalações. Independente de quem fosse a surra seria merecida. Ao se aproximar o suficiente para ouvir a conversa, o moreno parou, encostando-se em um dos armários. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, surpreso.  
Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Já passou da hora de voltarmos para casa e a Mama vai ficar preocupada se chegarmos tarde - Reborn estava de braços cruzados, batendo um dos pézinhos no chão enquanto esperava. – Até Yamamoto e Gokudera já foram embora.

- Estou indo o mais rápido possível - Tsuna estava de joelhos, amarrando um dos cadarços de seu tênis. Os olhos castanhos do futuro Décimo Vongola corriam de um lado para ou outro, temerosos.

- Eu espero que o Hibari apareça e lhe dê uma boa surra, Tsuna-inútil. Vai ser merecido.

- R-Reborn! - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos respirava alto, atrapalhando-se com o cadarço.

- Não o amedronte, Reborn - Uma terceira voz pareceu tranquilizar Tsuna, mas teve o efeito oposto no Guardião da Nuvem que ouvia a conversa.

- Então, você não ia até a sala do Hibari? - Reborn virou o rosto, erguendo-o para enxergar Dino - Você está perdendo seu tempo aqui com esse inútil do Tsuna.

- Acho que ele já foi embora. A luz da sala do Comitê Disciplinar está apagada - O Chefe dos Cavallone estava sério - Entrei porque os vi através do portão, mas já estou voltando para o Hotel.

- Você já está retornando para a Itália, Dino-san? - Tsuna ficou de pé, ajeitando a alça da mochila em um de seus ombros. - Se pretende ficar mais alguns dias, por que não vai jantar um dia em casa? Tenho certeza de que minha mãe ficará feliz em revê-lo.

- Agradeço o convite, mas terei de recusá-lo no momento, Tsuna - O italiano sorriu - Estou voltando amanhã cedo para casa. Tenho algumas coisas pendentes para resolver.

A última frase foi dita tão baixa que Hibari mal pôde ouvi-la.  
Não houve continuação para aquele comentário, o que fez o moreno pensar que a conversa tinha finalmente terminado. A vontade de morder Sawada Tsunayoshi até a morte era enorme, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto naquele momento. A surra teria de ser adiada, pois havia outra pessoa que merecia a honra de recebê-la primeiro.

- Então é verdade o que ouvi, Dino? - O Arcobaleno mostrou-se presente. A conversa pelo visto não terminara. - Não acredito que meu ex-pupilo inútil vai se tornar um homem.

O silêncio que seguiu o comentário de Reborn foi quebrado segundos depois por várias perguntas de Tsuna. Nenhuma delas chegou até os ouvidos de Hibari, que esperava alguma resposta ou comentário sobre aquele assunto.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Tsuna estava ansioso. Se o assunto era de conhecimento tanto de Reborn quanto de Dino, então significava que era algo relacionado à Máfia. E sobre esse mundo, mesmo não querendo fazer parte, o Décimo Vongola havia aprendido que era melhor saber do que ser pego de surpresa.

- Não é nada relacionado a você, Tsuna-inútil - Reborn pulou no ombro de seu pupilo, dando um tapa de leve na cabeça do rapaz de cabelos castanhos - Mas como Chefe você deve saber, já que os Cavallone são aliados dos Vongola.

- R-Reborn, eu não... - O louro corou, tentando manter o Arcobaleno calado. - Po-por favor, não...

- Dino vai se casar - Reborn comentou tranquilamente, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

A reação de Tsuna foi automática. O Décimo estava tão surpreso que sua voz ecoou por todo o local, fazendo o Chefe dos Cavallone corar ainda mais, pedindo várias vezes para que o futuro Décimo não levasse tais palavras a sério. O Arcobaleno ainda brincou com Dino, antes que os três deixassem o Colégio juntos.  
Hibari permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apertando o par de tonfas com mais força em suas mãos. Era difícil para o moreno escolher naquele momento. A voz de Reborn ecoava em sua cabeça enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem apenas pensava quem merecia receber a surra primeiro: o Dino do futuro que o alimentou com mentiras, ou o italiano do presente que teve a ousadia de entrar em sua vida quando não tinha a intenção de permanecer.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 03 – Hidden feelings

**Capítulo 03 - Hidden feelings**

Dino caminhou até o meio do quarto, retirando a toalha branca da cintura. Sua roupa estava em cima da cama, e com certa tranquilidade o italiano começou a se vestir. Primeiro a roupa de baixo, seguida pela calça jeans e a camiseta preta. Foi preciso sentar no macio e largo colchão para colocar as meias e o par de tênis. O casaco verde estava em cima do sofá e seria a última peça que o louro vestiria antes de deixar o quarto de Hotel. Após terminar de amarrar o tênis, Dino caminhou novamente até o banheiro, passando alguns minutos na frente do espelho para deixar o cabelo no lugar. Olhando-se por vários ângulos, o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou concordar com um comentário feito anteriormente por Romário. Ele realmente precisava de um corte de cabelo.

Aquele era o primeiro dia que Dino passava em Namimori após se ausentar por duas semanas. O estado de espírito com que deixara a cidade da última vez não denunciaria seu retorno tão repentino. Nem mesmo o italiano acreditava que já estava de volta, mesmo depois de _tudo_ o que acontecera. Seu _assunto_ na Itália estava longe de ser resolvido, e aquela provavelmente seria a primeira vez que o Chefe dos Cavallone retornava ao Japão sem querer ter voltado. Havia problemas em sua terra natal e havia outros problemas em Namimori. Para alguém importante como Dino, fugir de suas obrigações não seria difícil. Ele poderia simplesmente escolher um lugar em um país qualquer e ir. O único empecilho era que ao pensar em deixar a Itália, sua mente automaticamente se voltava para o Japão. E apesar de toda a confusão que causara da última vez, uma parte do italiano precisava retornar e ver o _depois_. Dino estava vivo, respirando, com ambos os membros superiores e inferiores intactos. O golpe - justo - que recebera de Hibari apenas machucou seus lábios, mas nada que dois dias não resolvessem. A reação do Guardião da Nuvem não o surpreendeu. O louro sempre soube que receberia um golpe como resposta aos seus sentimentos. Bem, ele era culpado e sabia disso. Aquele beijo foi um erro sem proporções. Seus sentimentos não deveriam ter corrido livres. Anos de autocontrole desapareceram em poucos segundos, levando embora o relacionamento que possuíam.  
Dino não sabia como se aproximar de Hibari. Não houve tentativa de comunicação por nenhuma das partes, e mesmo estando em Namimori, o Chefe dos Cavallone não tinha ideia de qual seria a melhor maneira de resolver a situação, se é que haveria uma solução.  
Soltando um longo suspiro, o louro saiu do banheiro e cruzou o quarto, pegando seu casaco de cima do sofá e saindo. Em seu primeiro dia de volta a Namimori, Dino prometera uma visita ao seu irmãozinho.

Tsuna estava fazendo o dever de casa quando Dino chegou. O futuro Décimo Vongola largou o lápis com uma velocidade espantosa, agradecendo mentalmente pela visita do italiano naquele momento. Há cerca de duas horas ele estava enrolando com o dever de Matemática, sem saber por onde começar. As equações simplesmente não faziam sentido, as perguntas eram difíceis demais e Tsuna lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido Gokudera falar sobre algo chamado "tangente". A presença de seu Tutor não ajudava muito. Era complicado se concentrar quando havia um Hitman sentado na cama atrás de suas costas, apontando uma arma na sua direção.  
A vida do rapaz de cabelos castanhos não era fácil.

- Espero não ter chegado cedo demais - O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou para os cadernos e livros abertos em cima da pequena mesa que ficava no meio do quarto.

- Não! Você chegou na hora certa - O Décimo sentia vontade de abraçar o louro, tamanho o alivio que sentia.

- Ciaossu, Dino! - O Arcobaleno desceu da cama, caminhando com pequenos passos na direção do italiano.

- Ciao, Reborn~ - O louro sorriu - Nana está terminando o jantar, então pensei se existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar.

- Essa é uma excelente sugestão - Reborn sorriu de canto - Gostaria que _outras_ pessoas fossem eficientes dessa forma.

- E-Eu planejava descer para ajudar - Tsuna corou. Ele sabia muito bem que aquela indireta extremamente direta havia sido para ele.

- Você jamais desceria, Tsuna-inútil - O pequeno Hitman chutou a canela do Décimo - Não pense que não percebi a sua felicidade por Dino ter chegado enquanto fazia o dever. Depois do jantar retornaremos e você vai continuar até terminar ou não dormirá essa noite.

Os resmungos e reclamações de Tsuna pouco afetaram o decidido e implacável Arcobaleno.  
Os três _rapazes_ deixaram o quarto e seguiram para a cozinha, dispostos a auxiliarem Nana no jantar. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Dino ficava para uma refeição na casa dos Sawada, mas todas as vezes que aparecia, Nana o recebia com um largo sorriso e um estoque de gentilezas e elogios. Pessoalmente o Chefe dos Cavallone adorava aquela atenção. Por passar basicamente todo seu tempo com os membros de sua Família, Dino às vezes esquecia-se como era permanecer ao lado de uma figura materna. Observar Tsuna interagindo com sua mãe era extremamente agradável aos seus olhos.  
Lambo e I-Pin arrumavam à mesa, ou pelo menos tentavam. A pequena chinesa dividia seu tempo entre deixar a toalha esticada e afastar o hiperativo Guardião do Trovão para que ele não atrapalhasse.

- Lambo, não mexa! - I-Pin bateu de leve na pequena mão do Lambo de sete anos.

O jovem membro da Família Bovino apertou os olhos e abriu a boca para retalhar a amiga, e teria procedido se Dino não tivesse aparecido na sala, trazendo os pratos e talheres.

- Buonasera, I-Pin, Lambo.

I-Pin respondeu o cumprimento em chinês, fazendo uma graciosa reverência. O Guardião do Trovão apenas acenou, mas cessou suas brincadeiras no mesmo instante. Lambo poderia ser idiota e obtuso, mas sabia quando deveria evitar fazer certas coisas na frente de certas pessoas. Os poucos anos que passou na Itália o ensinaram que uma dessas _certas_ pessoas era o Chefe da Família Cavallone.

Com a ajuda que recebeu, Nana terminou o jantar mais rápido do que esperava. Tsuna tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios ao sentar-se na mesa, feliz por finalmente poder comer e ao mesmo tempo ter se livrado do dever de casa. Sua mente tentava bloquear a ameaça de Reborn, concentrando-se apenas na deliciosa comida.  
Dino elogiou com extrema sinceridade a comida de Nana, sentindo-se extremamente nostálgico. Na Itália ele possuía três cozinheiros especializados e quando estava em Namimori sempre fazia suas refeições no Hotel ou em restaurantes. Ter a oportunidade de comer algo caseiro era raro e o deixava contente.

A mesa estava animada graças a Lambo e Reborn. Os dois conseguiam se desentender até mesmo na hora do jantar, distribuindo respostas rápidas e venenosas a todo o momento. Tsuna insistia que parassem, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ouvir ou se importar com os incansáveis pedidos do Décimo. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos desculpou-se umas três vezes com Dino, mas o italiano apenas sorriu dizendo que não se importava. O Chefe dos Cavallone não mentira, ele realmente estava aproveitando a refeição e as _conversas_, achando incrível ter tanta interação em uma única refeição.

Enquanto observava, Dino não pôde evitar comparar o que via com sua atual situação. O _problema_ que ele deixara na Itália não era tão simples de ser resolvido, não por ser difícil, mas porque o louro não tinha colocado um ponto final definitivo. A mesa cheia, as conversas, as vozes de crianças... Se fosse possível esquecer toda a história da Máfia, anéis e assuntos relacionados, aquela poderia ser a _sua_ realidade em alguns anos. Uma esposa, crianças e uma mesa farta. Anos atrás aquele era um dos sonhos de Dino. Poder ter a casa cheia, alguém que o esperasse retornar. Uma adorável e gentil esposa... Uma vida basicamente comum.  
Entretanto, pessoas mudam assim como seus sonhos. E da mesma forma como aquele um dia foi o sonho do Chefe dos Cavallone, no momento soava impossível. A oportunidade apareceu na forma de uma poderosa, mas gentil e dedicada mulher, Chefe de uma pequena Família italiana. Mesmo sendo o representante oficial, Dino possuía parentes e foram eles quem o apresentaram a moça meses atrás. A mulher de nome Catarina era agradável, inteligente e compartilhava com o louro a paixão por sua Família. Ambos tornaram-se amigos, mas a amizade não parecia ser suficiente para os parentes de Dino, que insistiam para que ele se casasse, unificando assim ambas as Famílias. No começo o italiano acreditou que a ideia seria esquecida com o tempo, mas as coisas não saíram como ele esperava. Em um dos seus retornos a Itália, um de seus tios o colocou contra a parede, lembrando-o de seu dever como Chefe de gerar herdeiros. Aquele lembrete pegou o louro desprevenido. Ele gostava de crianças, e elas estavam nos seus planos até dois anos atrás, assim como ter uma esposa.  
Mas agora, vivendo o presente, Dino não conseguia se imaginar casado ou com filhos. Ele não se importaria de não realizar _aquele_ sonho, pois excetuando a posição que ele assumia e seu dever como Chefe, o italiano estava disposto a abrir mão de todo o resto se um teimoso Guardião dos Vongola aceitasse seus sentimentos.

O jantar seguiu agradável, com direito a sobremesa e café. Reborn ausentou-se por alguns minutos após o pudim, mas retornou disposto a ajudar a Mama com a louça. Nana agradeceu, mas disse que ficaria bem, pedindo apenas que o "gentil amigo de Tsuna" o ajudasse com o dever. Dino sorriu e mesmo não sendo muito confiante com Matemática, aceitou a tarefa.  
O único que não parecia motivado para aquilo era o próprio Décimo. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos subiu para o seu quarto, seguido pelos dois italianos. O Arcobaleno sentou-se novamente na cama, retirando Leon do bolso e o apontando na direção de Tsuna.

Reborn sabia motivar.

- P-Por favor, vire isso para o outro lado - O futuro Décimo Vongola sentiu um frio na nuca, virando o rosto devagar. Ele poderia simplesmente mudar de lugar, mas não seria justo deixar Dino na mira daquela arma ainda mais quando o louro estava ali para lhe prestar um favor.

- Se você estudar não precisarei usá-la - Reborn manteve a mesma expressão tranquila - Espero que consiga enfiar algo nessa cabeça dura do Tsuna, Dino.

- Farei o meu melhor - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, segurando um dos livros de Tsuna. Havia uma lista de exercícios que deveriam ser resolvidos e ao mirar o caderno a sua frente, o italiano sentiu-se um pouco desencorajado. Havia apenas uma larga folha em branco, com exceção da data no canto superior. - Bem, vamos começar~

O Chefe dos Cavallone foi um bom estudante em seu tempo escolar. Graças a Romário, o italiano estudou - com certa pressão e obrigação - e até teria entrado em uma Universidade se sua posição tivesse permitido. A ideia passou por sua cabeça, mas logo foi descartada. Um campus de Universidade não era um dos lugares mais seguros para o Chefe de uma poderosa organização. Assaltos, atentados e sequestros eram praticamente iminentes.  
Enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira simples e direta de fazer Tsuna entender os problemas, Dino não pôde evitar de se divertir. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos era dedicado, sendo visível à maneira como procurava ouvir e entender o que o louro tinha para dizer. Deixando que o futuro Décimo começasse a resolver os exercícios, o italiano levantou-se e caminhou em direção a janela. Seus olhos cor de mel pousaram no céu já escuro e sua mente ausentou-se por um tempo. Se ele conhecia Hibari, então o moreno provavelmente ainda estava no Colégio, garantindo a ronda noturna. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir, mas era inevitável sentir-se bobo e ingênuo. Quantas vezes ele não tivera aquele mesmo raciocínio? Quantas vezes durante o dia ele não se pegava lembrando do Guardião da Nuvem e imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo. Isso geralmente acontecia quando Dino retirava-se para dormir. No criado-mudo de sua cama na Itália havia dois relógios. Um marcava a hora local e o outro tinha sido ajustado com o horário japonês. Era tolo, mas o italiano sentia-se um pouco mais próximo de Hibari ao ter esses convenientes pensamentos.

- Pare de sonhar acordado e volte ao trabalho, Dino.

A voz de Reborn trouxe o Chefe dos Cavallone de volta à realidade. O louro virou-se surpreso, sentindo dois pares de olhos curiosos em sua direção. Suas bochechas coraram e o italiano passou a mão nos cabelos, ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Eu acho que peguei o jeito - Tsuna também estava corado. De uma lista de cinqüenta exercícios, ele conseguira resolver dois.

- Hm... acredito que sim. Eles estão corretos, Tsuna!

Dino sorriu largamente após revisar os exercícios, afagando o cabelo do Décimo Vongola. Tsuna crescera bastante nos dois últimos anos, mas a seus olhos, ele sempre seria uma espécie de irmãozinho.  
O futuro Décimo encolheu-se momentaneamente, permitindo-se ser mimado. As felicitações que geralmente recebia de Reborn beiravam a violência.

- Desculpe por prendê-lo por tanto tempo Dino - Tsuna apertou o lápis em sua mão - Eu o chamei para que pudéssemos passar algum tempo juntos e no final você me ajudou com o dever, obrigado e desculpe.

- Não se preocupe com isso - O italiano sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente lisonjeado - Fico feliz de poder ajudar.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deixou o lápis em cima da mesinha, e Reborn abaixou a aba do chapéu, guardando Leon novamente em seu bolso. O Arcobaleno desceu da cama e caminhou em direção a porta, saindo sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Dino olhou curioso para a porta recém fechada.

- Na verdade... Não - Tsuna respirou fundo - Antes de você chegar eu avisei que gostaria que conversássemos a sós.

Os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone piscaram várias vezes. Pela expressão no rosto do futuro Décimo Vongola o assunto não era muito conveniente.  
Sentindo-se mais curioso do que temeroso, o louro voltou ao seu lugar, sentando-se em frente à Tsuna do outro lado da mesinha.

- Estou ouvindo.

Tsuna coçou a cabeça, mexeu com o lápis, e até mesmo arriscou folhear o livro de Matemática antes de começar a falar. Aquele assunto ficou em sua mente pelas últimas duas semanas aguçando sua curiosidade.

- Da última vez não tivemos muito tempo para conversar e você voltou rápido para a Itália - O Décimo tentava manter o olhar firme, mas a cada palavra sentia que estava pisando em um terreno completamente desconhecido.

- Eu tive algumas coisas para resolver - Dino tentou manter-se indiferente, mas começava a entender o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Quando deixou Namimori duas semanas atrás, Reborn dissera na frente de Tsuna sobre seu suposto casamento. O louro fugiu do assunto o máximo que pôde e realmente aquela seria a primeira vez que ambos conversariam sobre o assunto. O único problema era que Dino não queria falar sobre isso. Nem duas semanas atrás, nem naquele momento e provavelmente nunca.

- Sei que isso não é assunto meu, que é algo privado, mas gostaria de saber se devo dar os parabéns... - Tsuna corou violentamente. Aquela era a primeira vez que felicitava alguém que pretendia se casar. Era estranho estar pisando no mundo dos adultos, mas se fosse realmente analisar a situação, ele dera o primeiro passo dentro desse mundo no instante em que conhecera Reborn.

- N-Não! - O Chefe dos Cavallone respondeu rápido, sorrindo sem graça em seguida. Ouvir aquilo dos lábios de Tsuna soava tão _real_ que o assustava. - Eu não vou me casar, Tsuna.

O futuro Décimo Vongola não parecia surpreso. Seus olhos se abaixaram, como se encarassem suas mãos que estavam cruzadas sobre a mesa. Quando seu olhar voltou a fixar-se no italiano sentado a sua frente, o semblante de Tsuna mudara. Não era a expressão que o Tsuna-inútil de dezesseis anos geralmente usava.

- Eu vou arriscar dar um passo em direção a sua vida pessoal então peço antecipadamente que perdoe a minha indiscrição. Reborn me contou a situação em que você se encontra. Falou sobre sua família e foi Gokudera-kun quem me confirmou que esse tipo de coisa realmente acontece nesse _mundo_. No começo eu não compreendi como era possível alguém aceitar se casar apenas para satisfazer a _Família_, porque honestamente, até hoje essa história toda de Máfia não me conquistou totalmente - Tsuna desviou rapidamente os olhos. Dino parecia mortalmente sério - Porém, com o passar dos dias eu pude pensar mais no assunto e percebi que não é tão impossível, e que não posso deixar meu julgamento e opinião pessoal ditar a maneira que outras pessoas devem viver suas vidas. M-Mas eu me preocupo com você, Dino-san, assim como me preocupo com todos os meus amigos e provavelmente diria a mesma coisa para todos eles se estivessem na mesma situação. - A seriedade do futuro Décimo começava a se esvair. Seus olhos brilhavam, sua voz soava um pouco mais receosa - Eu pretendo me casar... talvez, um dia, quem sabe... E quero que seja com alguém que eu realmente ame, alguém que meu coração aceite e não como uma obrigação. E eu quero isso para você também, Dino-san. Se você pretende se casar e se isso vai te fazer genuinamente feliz, então aceite minhas sinceras felicitações porque não existe nada que eu queira mais do que ver meus amigos felizes e sorrindo. Entretanto... - Tsuna engoliu seco. Era extremamente difícil manter aquela expressão, ainda mais por saber um pouco mais do que gostaria sobre a vida pessoal do Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele sabia que o louro nutria sentimentos por um de seus Guardiões, e isso não o aborrecia ou surpreendia. Tsuna convivia há dois anos com Yamamoto e Gokudera, tendo tempo suficiente para entender esse tipo de relacionamento, além de ter visitado o futuro e visto muito mais do que gostaria. - Se você gosta de _outra_ pessoa e tem dúvidas sobre esse casamento, então como seu amigo peço que reconsidere. Pois se existe alguma chance, mesmo mínima, dessa pessoa retribuir esse sentimento, então não desperdice a oportunidade de tornar isso real.

Dino não conseguiu responder. Não havia nada em sua mente que pudesse se comparar ao que acabara de ouvir. Seus olhos moveram-se rápidos, encarando o quarto e depois seus joelhos. As palavras que Tsuna utilizou o deixaram totalmente desarmado. Foi como escutar a si mesmo falando na frente do espelho. Aqueles pensamentos passaram constantemente na mente do italiano, e foram esses mesmos pensamentos que o fizeram perder o controle no elevador. A pequena e quase insignificante chama de esperança que sempre viveu em seu peito quase o fez levar uma surra épica do moreno. Entretanto, Dino não se arrependia. Naquele dia, após ter sido arremessado para fora do elevador, o louro seguiu de volta para o quarto, jogando-se na cama e passando o restante da tarde sozinho e em silêncio. Sua boca tinha gosto de sangue, mas seus lábios estavam quentes, assim como suas mãos e seu corpo. Por dias ele sentiu o gosto do beijo, e se fechasse os olhos podia lembrar-se do que sentiu quando finalmente teve o Guardião da Nuvem em seus braços. O problema era que junto com a sensação vinha também em sua mente a expressão no rosto de Hibari. A última vez que Dino o vira, o moreno o olhava com raiva.

O silêncio entre os dois rapazes não parecia ajudar na situação.  
Tsuna estava mais corado, procurando algum assunto que pudesse começar e que fizesse com que magicamente tudo o que dissera fosse esquecido. A expressão séria no rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone o deixava cada vez mais inquieto, começando a pensar que talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter dito nada.

- Eu agradeço a preocupação - Dino se pronunciou, roubando totalmente a atenção de um Tsuna envergonhado - Suas palavras foram... Muito bonitas, Tsuna, e eu concordo totalmente com elas, porém... - O Chefe dos Cavallone mexeu no livro que estava em cima da mesinha, receoso por continuar a falar. Sua vida pessoal era extremamente secreta. Nem mesmo Romário _poderia_ imaginava o que se passava dentro da mente e coração do italiano. Aqueles pensamentos e ideias eram intimas, e seria a primeira vez que Dino as compartilharia com alguém - Nós vivemos em um mundo muito injusto. Nós não temos muitas opções e grande parte do que chega até nós não pode ser recusado, como uma missão, uma reunião, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Muitos Chefes se casam por puro interesse, seja para salvar sua própria Família ou para conseguir mais poder. No meu caso, estou em uma posição confortável e que me permite aceitar ou não o casamento arranjado - A voz do louro soava séria. Pelo visto o futuro Décimo seria a primeira pessoa a conhecer sua decisão - Eu não pretendo me casar, mas sei que deveria ter colocado um ponto final na situação quando ela se iniciou. É injusto tanto comigo quanto com ela, eu sei disso. Então, obrigado pelas palavras, pela preocupação e por me lembrar o quão covarde eu posso ser em algumas situações.

- E-Eu não acho que você é covarde, Dino-san! - Tsuna corou, elevando um pouco mais o tom de voz.

- Eu sei, eu sei~ - O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, erguendo as mãos e pedindo que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se acalmasse.

- Eu só acho que... Você não deveria desistir sem lutar, pelo menos um pouco... - O futuro Décimo falou baixo, sentindo a garganta arranhando. Ele sabia que deveria entrar com cuidado naquele assunto ou acabaria entregando que sabia mais do que deveria.

- Eu não compreendo... - Dino voltou a ficar sério, engolindo seco. Era impressão ou Tsuna _parecia_ saber de alguma coisa?

- Q-Quero dizer, se você tem _alguém_ que g-gosta, n-não que eu esteja dizendo que _tem_, mas se essa pessoa _existe_, então por que não tentar se aproximar? E-Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer isso - Tsuna riu, coçando a cabeça. Lembrar de sua própria situação era humilhante. Ele encontrava basicamente todos os dias a garota que gostava e nunca teve coragem de falar nada.

Dino pareceu pensar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, esboçando um meio sorriso em seguida.

- Bem, nem todos somos simpáticos e receptivos como a Sasagawa~

O futuro Décimo sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo torna-se corada. A risada do italiano ecoava pelo quarto, deixando a situação ainda pior. A única coisa que Tsuna conseguiu fazer foi bater com a testa na mesinha, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Era ridículo, e ele deveria saber disso. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando pensou em dar conselhos amorosos para alguém mais velho? A situação definitivamente havia se invertido.

- Não se preocupe, estou apenas provocando - O Chefe dos Cavallone esticou a mão, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo castanho do Décimo - Você é muito gentil, Tsuna, e eu realmente levaria a sério o seu conselho se as circunstâncias fossem um pouco diferentes. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas minha situação é perdida e não existe nada que eu possa fazer para mudá-la - Dino sorriu, espreguiçando-se e ficando de pé - Acho que você já consegue resolver os exercícios sozinho, e de qualquer forma Reborn estará por aqui para auxiliá-lo, não? Eu irei embora agora, obrigado pelo convite e agradecerei sua mãe quando descer pelo maravilhoso jantar.

- Hm... O-Ok! - Tsuna ficou de pé, encarando o italiano se afastar. Quando a mão do louro girou a maçaneta, o futuro Décimo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando juntar o máximo possível de coragem para pronunciar o que faltava dizer. Ele jamais se perdoaria se deixasse Dino ir embora sem ter dito tudo o que gostaria. - Eu acho que você deveria tentar mais uma vez, Dino-san. Você mesmo disse que está na posição de poder fazer escolhas, então por que não dar uma chance a si mesmo? Q-Quero dizer, imagine que você não pudesse escolher, se fosse obrigado a continuar com o casamento? Eu sei que estou me metendo na sua vida, mas não consigo parar de me colocar no seu lugar e honestamente, se Reborn aparecesse amanhã e me contasse que eu seria obrigado a me casar, então eu correria até um _certo_ lugar, juntaria o pouco da coragem que possuo e diria tudo o que sinto - O rosto do futuro Décimo estava em chamas. Dino ouvia tudo de costas para ele, o que tornava a situação um pouco mais confortável. Sem querer, Tsuna acabou falando mais de si mesmo do que gostaria - Você é uma ótima pessoa, Dino-san, e tenho certeza de que _ele_ sabe disso, e apesar de tudo vai saber lhe responder com sinceridade, independente de quais forem os sentimentos que _ele_ guarde dentro do peito.

O Chefe dos Cavallone apertava a maçaneta com força, sentindo a garganta seca. No momento que Tsuna começou a falar, seu corpo simplesmente parou de se mover. Ouvir tudo aquilo fez seu coração bater mais rápido, e seus lábios sentiram novamente o gosto do beijo roubado semanas atrás. Era em momentos como aquele que Dino sentia vontade de simplesmente largar tudo e correr até a casa de Hibari, não se importando com mais nada além de esclarecer a situação e deixá-lo conhecer oficialmente seus sentimentos.

- Obrigado, Tsuna - O italiano virou um pouco o rosto. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam e havia um sincero e feliz meio sorriso em seus lábios.

O futuro Décimo Vongola apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Não havia mais nada que ele gostaria de dizer. Seu peito estava mais leve, e enquanto acompanhada Dino em direção ao andar debaixo, tudo o que ele esperava era que suas palavras tivessem algum tipo de efeito na decisão do louro.  
Dino agradeceu pelo jantar, despedindo-se de Nana e das crianças com um animado boa-noite. Reborn não estava na casa quando o italiano saiu, mas Dino o avistou na calçada enquanto caminhava ao lado de Tsuna. Ao abrir a boca para se despedir do Arcobaleno, o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou as palavras morrerem em seus lábios.  
Reborn não estava sozinho.

- H-Hibari-san!

Tsuna que vinha ao lado de Dino deu um passo para trás, tamanha a surpresa. As visitas do líder do Comitê Disciplinar eram raras. Elas geralmente aconteciam pela janela, em momentos inusitados e sempre vinham acompanhadas de perguntas sérias e algumas surras. Entretanto, não poderia existir pior dia para seu Guardião da Nuvem aparecer. O futuro Décimo passou os olhos na direção de Dino, que olhava para Hibari como se tivesse visto um fantasma.  
A expressão do moreno era indiferente. Não importava o que tivesse acontecido entre eles, o Guardião da Nuvem não parecia afetado.

- Boa Noite, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone fez uma simples reverência com a cabeça, olhando para Reborn em seguida - Eu já estou indo, boa noite, Reborn.

- Obrigado pela visita, Dino - O Arcobaleno acenou na direção do ex-pupilo.

- Boa Noite, Tsuna e obrigado.

O italiano sorriu na direção do Décimo, enfiando a mão no bolso e começando a andar na direção contraria. Ele esquecera-se completamente de pedir para alguém vir buscá-lo.

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu por mais alguns minutos na companhia de Reborn e Tsuna - esse último fora obrigado a permanecer. A conversa entre o moreno e o Arcobaleno girava em torno de uma luta que ambos estavam combinando, mas mesmo estando ali por obrigação, o Décimo Vongola não pôde deixar de notar a maneira inquieta com que Hibari parecia ouvir. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos na pequenina figura de Reborn, mas sua mente parecia estar muito longe dali.  
Quando o assunto pareceu terminar, o moreno desejou boa noite para o _bebê_, lançando um olhar fuzilante na direção de Tsuna. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos apenas acenou, impossibilitado de dizer qualquer coisa. Era irônico pensar na surra que ele teria levado se tivesse dito para Hibari as mesmas palavras que dissera para Dino.

Enquanto voltava para casa acompanhado de Reborn, Tsuna se questionava se aquele encontro realmente fora casual. Conhecendo o Hitman como ele conhecia, não seria surpreendente se no final tivesse sido do Arcobaleno a ideia de chamar Hibari justamente naquela noite. Entre o sim e o não, o futuro Décimo não encontrou chance de perguntar. Ao entrar no quarto, Reborn caminhou tranquilamente até a cama, sentou-se e transformou Leon em arma, apontando-o na direção do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Vamos ver quantos exercícios você consegue resolver, Tsuna-inútil!

**x**

Hibari geralmente era o primeiro a chegar ao Colégio Namimori. A entrada vazia, o pátio sem multidões, as escadarias silenciosas... Simplesmente sua escola ideal. Na manhã do dia seguinte, o moreno manteve seu padrão. Não havia muito trabalho, mas como não conseguira dormir muito bem na noite passada, o Guardião da Nuvem pensou em utilizar o tempo livre que teria para descansar.  
Rever Dino não tinha sido uma boa experiência. Quando o bebê ligou na noite anterior dizendo que gostaria de vê-lo para combinarem a tão esperada luta entre eles, Hibari jamais pensou que teria o _desprazer_ de encontrar com o italiano. Por duas semanas ele não teve nenhuma noticia do louro, e aquela seria a primeira vez que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava na cidade e não tinha ido visitá-lo. O Guardião da Nuvem lembrava-se bem das outras vezes e da forma infantil e boba com que Dino se orgulhava em dizer que sempre que chegava a Namimori, aquela sala era o primeiro lugar que ele visitava depois do Hotel.

A ida antecipada para o Colégio não ajudou a insônia de Hibari. Poucos minutos após sua chegada, seu fiel braço direito apareceu trazendo uma lista de nomes que deveriam ser checados por "má conduta". Os olhos negros do moreno se apertaram, e depois de ter lido o último nome, o Guardião da Nuvem pegou uma caneta e adicionou um nome em particular para a pequena lista negra: _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. A surra de semanas atrás seria paga com juros.

A lista com os nomes dos alunos foi apenas o começo da manhã turbulenta que Hibari teria. O moreno decidiu que não frequentaria as aulas durante os primeiros períodos, dedicando-se ao restante do trabalho que tinha em mãos. Kusakabe deixara a sala há algum tempo, dizendo que voltaria com o restante dos papéis da comunidade que precisavam ser lidos. Quando a porta se abriu, Hibari nem se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos, concentrado no texto que analisava.

- Deixe os papéis em cima do sofá, vou examiná-los depois.

Não houve resposta para seu pedido e os papéis não foram deixados no sofá.

- Bom Dia, Kyouya.

O Guardião da Nuvem esqueceu-se completamente do que lia, erguendo os olhos lentamente.  
Dino estava parado na porta, as mãos dentro do mesmo casaco verde, e uma expressão séria.  
O moreno engoliu seco, mas não disse nada. Não porque não havia o que ser dito, pois bem, havia... e muito. Porém, sua voz parecia ter sumido, e por mais que tentasse expressar o quão surpreso estava, Hibari sabia que seu rosto mantinha a mesma indiferença de sempre.  
Velhos hábitos não desaparecem do dia para a noite.

- Saia. - Os lábios do moreno moveram-se devagar. A raiva e humilhação que sentiu nas últimas semanas começavam a ferver dentro de seu peito - Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Eu sei - Dino deu alguns passos à frente, parando no meio da sala, mantendo uma certa distância da mesa em que Hibari estava sentado. - Mas você _vai_ ouvir o que tenho para dizer, nem que isso signifique que você me morda até a morte depois.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 04 – Dino's heart

**Capítulo 04 - Dino's heart**

O Chefe dos Cavallone achou que não sairia vivo do sermão que ouviu de Romário quando chegou ao Hotel. Seu braço direito enumerou as centenas de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido ao seu Chefe no caminho, lembrando-o que havia vários motivos que o levavam a nunca andar sozinho. O louro concordou e desculpou-se o máximo que pôde antes de seguir para seu quarto.  
Ao deixar a casa de Tsuna, o italiano havia ficado tão desnorteado por encontrar Hibari, e juntando esse encontro com seu dom natural para o desastre, Dino apenas viu seu telefone cair dentro de um bueiro depois que tropeçou. Sem ter como avisar Romário sobre o local em que estava - por não ter se quer dinheiro para uma ligação - o louro pegou um táxi e pediu para um de seus subordinados que pagasse a corrida.  
Livre dos sermões, o Chefe dos Cavallone jogou-se na cama, esticando os braços e encarando o teto. Havia uma decisão que ele deveria tomar e ela teria de ser feita naquela noite.

Romário surpreendeu-se ao ver que Dino acordara cedo na manhã seguinte. O café foi pedido em seu quarto como de costume, mas o que não era rotineiro foi a maneira com que o louro pediu para que cancelassem qualquer compromisso que tivesse na parte da manhã, e o levassem até o Colégio Namimori. Sem questionar nada, Romário seguiu as ordens, sentindo-se mais aliviado por ser ele mesmo quem dirigia o italiano. Ele não sabia se seu pobre coração aguentaria ver seu Chefe perambulando pelas ruas sem nenhum tipo de escolta.

- Espere no parque atrás do Colégio, eu não vou demorar.

Com um gentil meio sorriso, Dino saiu do carro e fechou a porta, seguindo com passos firmes pela entrada do Colégio.  
Romário ajeitou os óculos e suspirou, seguindo devagar com o carro pela rua, esperando que o louro resolvesse o quanto antes a sua situação. Não havia trabalho pela manhã, a tarde ou durante sua estadia em Namimori. O braço direito dos Cavallone já havia limpado a agenda do italiano, utilizando uma desculpa qualquer para trazê-lo para o Japão.  
Tudo o que Romário queria era ter seu animado e sorridente Chefe de volta, e sabia que seu sorriso só poderia ser devolvido por uma pessoa.  
Era hora de Dino crescer.

O italiano subiu as escadarias do Colégio sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido a cada degrau. Ao encarar a porta do Comitê Disciplinar, o louro precisou de alguns minutos para juntar a coragem necessária para bater na porta e consequentemente abri-la.  
A visão de Hibari sentado em sua mesa e concentrado em seu trabalho o deixou um pouco mais aliviado. Se ele tivesse entrado e dado de cara com o moreno, provavelmente a conversa que ele planejava ter não aconteceria. Dino podia visualizar um tonfa voando em sua direção antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de dar bom dia.

- Deixe os papéis em cima do sofá, vou examiná-los depois. – O Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos em seu trabalho, negligenciando totalmente a figura parada a sua porta.

Cerrando os olhos e respirando fundo, o Chefe dos Cavallone deu alguns passos à frente depois de ouvir a voz de Hibari, abrindo finalmente a boca. A reação do moreno foi automática, e quando os olhos negros o encararam, Dino engoliu seco e recomeçou a andar, parando em um local estratégico. O Guardião da Nuvem ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer, e o italiano ainda teria tempo de tirar o chicote do bolso para defender-se do ataque que _certamente_ viria.  
Com o chicote em um bolso do casaco e pouquíssima coragem e esperança no outro, Dino estava decidido a seguir o conselho que Tsuna havia lhe dado na noite anterior. Ele não se tornara Chefe sem ter de vencer algumas lutas.

- Saia. – Hibari mal moveu os lábios. - Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Eu sei – O italiano deu alguns passos à frente, parando no meio da sala - Mas você _vai_ ouvir o que tenho a dizer, nem que isso signifique que você me morda até a morte depois.

Não houve comentário algum após o louro ter dito tais palavras. Tudo o que o Guardião da Nuvem fez foi pousar a caneta na mesa e manter o olhar firme, esperando o que viria em seguida.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone sentia todo o corpo vibrar com a tensão. Em vinte e cinco anos aquela era a primeira vez que ele se declarava para alguém. Até aquele momento nenhuma pessoa o conquistara como o moreno o conquistou. Nenhuma pessoa valeu cada pensamento, cada sorriso e cada hematoma. Nenhuma pessoa o fez abrir mão de tanta coisa, esperando praticamente nada em retorno. Estar ali em pé, pronto - ou quase isso - para abrir seu coração era aterrador, não somente por ser a primeira vez, mas porque Dino sabia que estava lutando uma batalha perdida. Não importava o quão belos e sinceros fossem seus sentimentos, pois o italiano sabia que do momento em que eles saíssem por seus lábios na forma de palavras, a fraca e delicada relação que ambos tinham acabaria. Reborn provavelmente teria de encontrar outra pessoa para treinar o Guardião da Nuvem, e o louro precisaria aprender a viver como viveu antes de conhecer Hibari.  
O único empecilho dessa última suposição era que Dino mal lembrava de sua vida até dois anos atrás.

- Primeiro, eu gostaria de me desculpar por meu comportamento há duas semanas atrás. Não existem palavras que eu poderia utilizar para dizer o quanto me arrependo do que fiz. Foi infantil, impensado e não voltará a acontecer - As palavras começavam a fluir devagar pelos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone. Havia tantas coisas que precisavam ser ditas, porém, ele precisava primeiramente tentar desfazer o mal-entendido entre eles - Segundo, eu preciso explicar os motivos que me levaram a fazer tal coisa, mesmo sabendo que nada do que eu disser mudará o que aconteceu ou justificará minha terrível atitude. - Dino apertava a base do chicote com força, escondido dentro do bolso do casaco. Seu coração batia incrivelmente rápido. - E-Eu estou apaixonado por você, Kyouya... Há algum tempo. E-E eu sei que isso vai soar estranho, como também sei que você deve estar me achando irritante e desprezível, mas não posso controlar o que sinto. Eu venho te amado por anos, e aquele dia no elevador eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. Senti que aquela poderia ser a última vez que estávamos nos vendo e meu corpo simplesmente se moveu. Não consegui pensar, não consegui ver. Tudo o que eu queria era poder senti-lo nem que fosse por uma única vez.

As palavras já não pareciam estrangeiras nos lábios do louro. Seu coração tornava-se cada vez mais leve, como se o peso de dois anos estivesse desaparecendo aos poucos, deixando apenas aquele aconchegante e gostoso sentimento que lembrava em muito o que ele sentira quando percebeu seus sentimentos por Hibari.

- Não vou me desculpar por todas as coisas que estou dizendo, e tenho consciência de que estou sendo egoísta ao entrar aqui e expor tudo isso para você. Não é sua culpa, Kyouya, de maneira alguma. Eu nunca recebi nenhum tipo de incentivo de sua parte, tudo isso foi criado e nutrido aqui, então a culpa é minha - O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou uma das mãos em cima de seu peito e sorriu - Honestamente, não tenho mais nada a dizer a não ser agradecer por ter me ouvido.

Dino tentou manter o sorriso o máximo que pôde, entretanto, quanto mais olhava na direção do Guardião da Nuvem, mais seu corpo implorava para que ele fosse embora enquanto ainda estava inteiro.  
Hibari não se mexeu ou mudou de fisionomia durante todo o discurso do italiano. Seus olhos apenas se abaixaram após alguns minutos, e permaneceram baixos quando ele pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

- O que você espera que eu diga?

O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco. A primeira parte de sua missão tinha terminado. Ele disse tudo o que estava guardado em seu peito, mas esperava que naquela altura um dos tonfas de Hibari já o tivesse atingido, impossibilitando qualquer tipo de continuação do assunto. Como Dino continuava de pé e intocado, isso significava que a segunda parte teria de ser concluída. E essa parte ele sabia que iria doer, deixar hematomas, mas não necessariamente em nenhuma parte visível.

- Nada... - As palavras saíram rasgando pela garganta do louro. Ao contrário da sua declaração, nada do que ele dissesse dali em diante o faria sentir-se melhor. Ele conseguiu juntar coragem suficiente para dizer o que sentia. Agora era hora de dizer adeus. - Eu não espero que diga nada. Sei que corresponder aos meus sentimentos é impossível, e saiba que vim aqui sem o menor intuito de receber uma resposta. Eu o machuquei, Kyouya, e o mínimo que poderia fazer era lhe dar uma explicação honesta. Eu realmente sinto muito por aquele dia.

Dino permaneceu em silêncio esperando a mínima chance de alguma resposta ou comentário por parte do moreno. Por longos minutos a quietude e o estranho clima foi tudo o que o louro recebeu em troca. Percebendo que Hibari não tinha inclinação nenhuma em falar, o italiano deu meia volta e caminhou em direção a porta, virando-se já com metade do corpo fora da sala. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, e a última olhada que deu na direção do moreno - mesmo não sendo recíproca - era tudo o que ele precisava para lembrar de todo o tempo que passaram juntos.  
Estava feito. Dino agora estava livre.

O barulho da porta sendo fechada fez Hibari piscar, olhando a sala e ficando surpreso por ver-se sozinho. Ele viu quando o italiano saiu, mas estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que sentiu que tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Da declaração ao pedido de desculpas. Do silêncio a porta sendo fechada.  
Levantando-se rápido, o Guardião da Nuvem cruzou a sala do Comitê Disciplinar, abrindo a porta às pressas, certo de que ainda encontraria o louro do lado de fora como de costume.  
Porém, dessa vez não havia ninguém. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso. Hibari estava sozinho.

**x**

Romário estava ao lado de Dino Cavallone há anos.  
Sua função como braço direito sempre lhe pareceu natural, assim como todas as atribuições pertinentes ao cargo. Ele era responsável por manter a agenda de seu Chefe atualizada para que suas reuniões e trabalhos estivessem sempre organizados. Era dele também a responsabilidade de manter um certo nível de disposição e motivação por parte do louro - que diga-se de passagem, não era sempre que Romário conseguia. O braço direito sentia-se como um membro da família, e mesmo que em certos momentos se mantivesse calado, não significava que não via o que estava acontecendo. Os sentimentos de Dino, por exemplo, tornaram-se conhecidos por Romário há algum tempo. Sem julgamento, sem um pré-conceito formado ou qualquer tipo de indisposição, tudo o que ele queria era que seu precioso Chefe soubesse lidar com aquela situação, pois eles não estavam falando de uma garotinha. Felizmente ou infelizmente, o alvo dos sentimentos do louro era uma pessoa extremamente difícil e fechada, cujos sentimentos Romário nunca conseguiu desvendar. Todas as vezes em que Hibari esteve em sua presença, o braço direito procurou qualquer vestígio ou sinal de que os sentimentos de Dino pudessem ser correspondido. Se o Guardião da Nuvem sentia o mesmo, então sabia ocultar muito bem.

Ao ver seu Chefe retornando ao carro, Romário ajeitou o óculos e apenas olhou através do espelho retrovisor, buscando algum sinal de que o louro recebera uma resposta positiva. Entretanto, tudo o que encontrou foram olhos sem brilho que emolduravam um rosto inexpressivo.

- Para onde vamos agora, Chefe?

A pergunta fez Dino erguer os olhos e dar um meio sorriso, pois ele tinha em mente duas respostas. Na pratica ele apenas disse para seguirem de volta ao Hotel, enquanto sua mente questionava realmente o caminho que seguiria dali em diante._  
E agora, Dino?_. O Chefe dos Cavallone recostou-se melhor no banco, deixando seus olhos passearem pela paisagem através da janela. Sua mente recordava-se com precisão a conversa que acabara de ter com Hibari, vivenciando suas palavras, a falta de reação por parte do moreno e a maneira como a situação chegou àquele ponto.  
Apesar de tudo, não havia motivos para se arrepender. Sua confissão serviu apenas como explicação para sua terrível atitude de duas semanas atrás. Entretanto, doía pensar que a pouca confiança que o Guardião da Nuvem lhe depositava provavelmente não existia mais.  
Tal pensamento fez Dino recordar-se da visita que recebera há um ano atrás. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao lembrar do Hibari do futuro e das três palavras que nunca saíram de sua mente. Se os dois realmente mantinham contato, então o que aconteceu naquela tarde acabaria sendo perdoado de alguma forma.

Aquele pensamento fez o coração do italiano sentir-se um pouco mais leve. A possibilidade existia assim como o simples e inegável fato de que ao alterar o presente, você automaticamente está mudando o futuro. Da mesma forma como o Guardião da Nuvem poderia perdoá-lo pelos próximos anos, também poderia ser o caso do Hibari do futuro não saber que aquilo aconteceu. Talvez naquela realidade, Dino nunca perdeu o controle e acabou envergonhando-se e arrependendo-se posteriormente. Talvez ambos tivessem algum tipo de amizade porque o italiano manteve seus sentimentos guardados a sete chaves.  
Ou talvez Hibari simplesmente não se importava, e aquele dia não teria nenhum tipo de relevância para a vida do moreno.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não percebeu que Romário estava dando voltas e mais voltas pela cidade. A rota em direção ao Hotel ficou para trás, e Dino não teria notado nada de diferente se a visão de algo em particular o fizesse piscar várias vezes e sentar-se melhor no banco do automóvel. Eles estavam em uma bela rua, onde as calçadas pareciam ainda úmidas por causa do inverno que começava a ir embora. Havia muitas árvores e flores nos canteiros, mas o que chamou a atenção do italiano foi um discreto sobrado. A primeira vista não havia nada de especial no imóvel, mas os olhos cor de mel de Dino ficaram encantados. Em frente ao sobrado, dentro do jardim, havia duas árvores de cerejeira, uma de cada lado do alegre caminho que levava em direção a delicada cerca branca. O Chefe dos Cavallone imaginou o quão bela seria a visão daquelas árvores durante a primavera, conseguindo visualizar-se sentado na janela do segundo andar apenas admirando a visão.

- Pare o carro, Romário.

Romário diminuiu a velocidade, parando um pouco a frente, sem entender o que roubou a atenção de seu Chefe. Antes que pudesse virar-se e perguntar, a porta foi aberta e Dino saiu do carro sem dar nenhum tipo de explicação.  
O italiano caminhou com passos largos e apressados em direção a casa, parando exatamente em frente à cerca branca. Seus olhos correram de um lado para o outro e seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso.

- O que houve, Chefe? - Romário permaneceu ao lado, seguindo os olhos do italiano. - Viu algo que gostou?

- Ah sim... - Dino colocou as mãos sobre a cerca branca - Lembra quando comentei a algumas semanas que não pretendia mais permanecer em Hotéis?

- Sim, lembro - O braço direito dos Cavallone olhou para frente e entendeu automaticamente o que estava acontecendo. Aquele assunto surgiu há algum tempo. O louro chegou de repente e disse que cogitava a ideia de adquirir alguma propriedade em Namimori, para sua maior comodidade e a de seus subordinados. Porém, o assunto não voltou a ser comentado e Romário achou que Dino tivesse esquecido ou desistido do plano.

- Eu acho que esse lugar será perfeito - Havia um largo e contente sorriso nos lábios do louro - Acredito que seja hora de mudar algumas coisas.

- Compartilho da mesma opinião - Romário ajeitou os óculos, procurando com os olhos alguma placa que mostrasse que a propriedade estava à venda, pois não parecia que havia alguém morando na casa. - Mas isso significa que você voltará a Namimori, Chefe. Não se importa?

A pergunta atingiu uma ferida que levaria algum tempo para cicatriz. O sorriso tremeu nos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas não desapareceu por completo.  
Ele não correria. Ele não fugiria. Ele não deixaria que sua vida regredisse. Dino sabia que precisaria esperar para se recuperar daquele dia, mas entre todas as realidades que pudessem ser possíveis, o italiano optou por aquela em que Hibari esqueceria o ocorrido. Porque mesmo que decidisse não voltar a Namimori, o italiano sabia que aquela resolução não duraria muito. Ele acabaria retornando e procurando uma forma de ver o moreno à distância, mesmo que o Guardião da Nuvem o considerasse invisível.

- Acha que está à venda? - Dino procurou pela primeira vez alguma placa pela propriedade.

- Posso ver isso para você, Chefe - O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante por ver o louro aparentemente melhor. Não havia _nada_ que a Máfia não resolvesse.

- Tenho tantas coisas para fazer, Romário - O italiano manteve o sorriso, virando o rosto na direção do homem com que ele conversava - Ficarei no Japão mais alguns dias para resolver o problema do imóvel e depois retornamos para Itália. Existe algo que eu preciso concluir, e acredito já ter demorado tempo demais procurando uma solução que não machucasse ninguém.

- As pessoas vão sempre se machucar, de uma forma ou de outra. A culpa não é sua, Chefe.

- Eu sei, mas não gosto de imaginar que alguém tenha se magoado por minha causa - Dino sabia que seu braço direito entendia qual era o assunto e a quem eles se referiam. - _Ela_ é uma grande mulher e qualquer homem seria incrivelmente sortudo por tê-la como esposa, mas jamais poderei ser um deles. - Os olhos cor de mel voltaram a encarar a casa. A mente do italiano começava a pensar nas mudanças que faria, nas cores que usaria para pintar, nos móveis e tudo o que fosse necessário para transformar aquela casa em um _lar_.

- Você parece animado. Aconteceu algo? - Romário retirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e levou um até seus lábios. A pergunta era extremamente delicada, mas era necessário exprimir um pouco de preocupação.

- Apenas me lembraram que tenho a sorte e vantagem de poder fazer escolhas. Mesmo que eu tenha escolhido _essa_ vida, não significa que as coisas vão acontecer sempre do jeito que espero. Oh, como eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade - O Chefe dos Cavallones espreguiçou-se, sentindo que a noite mal dormida começava a lembrá-lo que seu corpo estava cansado. - Estou apenas comprando tempo, Romário.

O braço direito deu duas tragadas no cigarro, jogando-o fora ao ver Dino caminhando em direção ao carro. Antes de entrar, Romário passou os olhos pelo entorno, perguntando em seguida se seu Chefe estava pronto para retornar ao Hotel. A resposta do louro foi automática. Ele precisava voltar e ficar a sós em seu quarto.  
Enquanto seguia pelas ruas de Namimori, algo chamou a atenção do italiano pela segunda vez, fazendo-o colocar a cabeça um pouco para fora da janela e tocando o ombro de Romário.

- Não sabia que estávamos próximos do Templo.

- Hm... É próximo - O braço direito dos Cavallone diminuiu a velocidade, observando a entrada do Templo Namimori e a enorme escadaria - Conhece alguém que more por aqui, Chefe?

- N-Não... - Dino juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não conhecia ninguém, mas foi impossível não se encantar com a paisagem. O local parecia tão belo e aconchegante, que entrou instantaneamente na lista de lugares que precisavam ser visitados na cidade.

Recostando-se novamente no banco, o italiano continuou a admirar a paisagem, mantendo sua mente livre de pensamentos negativos o máximo possível.  
Dessa vez Romário dirigiu direto para o Hotel, e Dino agradeceu e despediu-se de seu braço direito, pedindo que não fosse incomodado por algum tempo. Ao entrar no quarto, o louro retirou o casaco e o deixou no sofá, procurando o aparelho celular em um dos bolsos da calça. Após encontrar um certo número em sua lista de contatos, o italiano levou o aparelho ao ouvido e seguiu em direção a varanda, abrindo a larga porta de vidro.  
O sinal de espera tocou quatro vezes e então uma voz atendeu, parecendo surpresa, mas contente pela ligação. Dino respirou fundo e apoiou-se na sacada, sentindo a brisa batendo em seus cabelos. Aparentemente a noite seria fria.

- _Sto bene, grazie_¹ - Houve uma pausa. O italiano mordeu os lábios. Quando voltou a falar sua voz estava séria e grave. - _Catarina, abbiamo bisogno di parlare_²...

Continua...

_¹ Estou bem  
² Catarina, nós precisamos conversar..._

* * *

p.s: Meu conhecimento em italiano é o básico do básico do básico. Utilizei o delicioso tradutor do google nas partes em italiano. Se estiver errado, avisem-me que eu corrijo x3


	5. Capítulo 05 – Hibari's choice

**Capítulo 05 - Hibari's choice**

O dia marcado para a luta entre o Guardião da Nuvem e Reborn finalmente havia chegado. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Hibari teria a _honra_ de _duelar_ com o bebê, mas todos esses momentos tão especiais e únicos eram mais do que aguardados. Os três dias de espera passaram devagar, uma lentidão extremamente incômoda.  
O que o moreno não entendia - ou simplesmente não assumia para si mesmo - era que esses três dias não marcaram somente o tempo para o duelo, mas também significavam que Dino estava em Namimori e não aparecera nenhuma vez. Depois da declaração em sua sala, Hibari não encontrou com o italiano novamente, nem soube nada a seu respeito. Sua raiva equiparava-se a sua curiosidade, e mesmo sabendo que tudo o que precisava fazer era dar um simples telefonema, o Guardião da Nuvem jamais assumiria que sentia falta do louro. Aquele sentimento não existia em sua lista de _emoções_. Esse tipo de coisa só atrapalhava e o tornava fraco. Os herbívoros poderiam aproveitar seus sentimentos o quanto quisessem, pois ele, Hibari Kyouya jamais se ajoelharia perante uma fraqueza.

As aulas daquele dia terminaram cedo, teoricamente. Sendo responsável por sua agenda, o Guardião da Nuvem decidiu não frequentar à última aula, retirando-se da sala de aula sem dizer uma única palavra. Tanto o professor quanto seus colegas não se mobilizaram, continuando em seus respectivos lugares como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles conheciam o comportamento do líder do Comitê Disciplinar, e mesmo a poucos dias da formatura, aquela não seria a primeira nem a última vez que Hibari deixava a aula simplesmente por "Não sentir-se disposto a assisti-la". Seguindo pelos corredores de seu amado Colégio, o moreno caminhava sem pressa, pensando em subir direto ao terraço para esperar o bebê. Seu plano funcionou perfeitamente até chegar ao lugar marcado. Ao abrir a porta esperando ver o terraço deserto e pronto para recebê-lo, o que Hibari viu foi um pequeno fragmento de pura desobediência.  
Sentado em uma das extremidades estava o pior exemplo de aluno que o Colégio Namimori poderia ter, acompanhado de seus dois idiotas favoritos. O Guardião da Nuvem perdeu as contas de quantas vezes colocou o nome dos três em sua lista negra.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi - O moreno retirou sem pressa os tonfas de dentro do casaco, caminhando com passos lentos. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e seu sangue fervia com a ideia de morder até a morte alguns herbívoros antes do prato principal - Gokudera Hayato e Yamamoto Takeshi...

Tsuna que estava sentado de frente e viu claramente quando a porta foi aberta e a figura de seu Guardião da Nuvem surgiu, foi o primeiro a ficar de pé e jogar-se contra a grade do terraço. Ao olhar para o pátio, o futuro Décimo engoliu seco e imaginou por um momento que a queda seria menos dolorosa do que o que vinha pela frente.  
Gokudera foi o segundo a ficar de pé, dando um passo a frente e estendendo um dos braços, disposto a proteger seu precioso Jyuudaime a todo custo. O único que não parecia entender a gravidade da situação era Yamamoto, que ainda permanecia sentado e bebendo tranquilamente seu suco de caixinha, apenas observando Hibari se aproximar.  
Quando o Guardião da Nuvem estava próximo o suficiente, Gokudera sacou algumas dinamites de dentro da jaqueta, esperando o primeiro movimento brusco por parte do líder do Comitê Disciplinar.

- Maah~ maah~, Gokudera - Yamamoto fez sinal para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados se acalmasse - É _só_ o Hibari, você não deveria ficar tão tenso.

- Você é o único que não está tenso aqui, idiota! - O Guardião da Tempestade ameaçou chutar Yamamoto, mas isso significaria tirar os olhos do _inimigo_ a sua frente, e Gokudera não faria nada que pudesse custar a segurança do Jyuudaime.

- Hahaha você se preocupa demais - O Guardião da Chuva amassou a caixinha vazia e ficou de pé, dando com os ombros - Desculpe Hibari, nós não estamos matando aula de propósito. Tsuna não se sentiu bem e Gokudera veio acompanhá-lo, e eu vim acompanhar o Gokudera.

- Ninguém pediu sua companhia! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu a veia em sua testa tornar-se mais visível. Yamamoto definitivamente não estava ajudando.

- Não me importo com seus problemas ridículos. O que sei é que diante dos meus olhos eu vejo três alunos infringindo as regras do Colégio - Hibari apertou com mais força seu par de tonfas, correndo os olhos na direção do pivô de toda aquela situação. Não importava o dia ou o momento, ele sabia que só havia uma pessoa que sempre estava envolvida em confusões - Sawada Tsunayoshi, você nunca aprende.

- EH!

O futuro Décimo agitou as mãos, visivelmente afetado com aquelas ameaças. Todas as vezes que seu caminho cruzava o de seu Guardião da Nuvem, ele raramente saia intacto.  
Entretanto, daquela vez a culpa era realmente dele por não ter se sentido bem durante as duas últimas aulas. Era de se esperar que Gokudera o acompanhasse, e arrastasse Yamamoto apenas para ter alguém com quem brigar no tempo livre.

- N-Nós tentamos ir a enfermaria, Hibari-san - Tsuna tremia dos pés a cabeça - Mas Shamal não nos deixou entrar e disse que não tinha cama ou remédios para garotos.

- Eu não me importo - O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente - Você poderia cair morto pelos corredores que eu não me importaria, a não ser pelo trabalho de ter de remover o corpo.

Aquele comentário foi a gota d'água para a curta - e quase inexistente - paciência de Gokudera. Ao ouvir o Jyuudaime ser insultado daquela maneira, o Guardião da Tempestade acendeu suas dinamites e correu na direção de Hibari, sem se importar com o que pudesse lhe acontecer. O resultado foi muita fumaça e alguns barulhos, até que alguém pareceu cair. De onde estava, Tsuna não conseguia ver nada por causa da fumaça das dinamites, mas não demorou muito para perceber quem havia permanecido de pé. Um barulho alto o fez encolher-se contra a grade, sentindo apenas que alguém apareceu à sua frente. Erguendo os olhos devagar, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pôde ver as costas de Yamamoto. O moreno segurava algo em uma de suas mãos, e conforme a fumaça começava a dissipar-se, Tsuna arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela visão. O que o Guardião da Chuva segurava era sua Shigure Kintoki, saída aparentemente de lugar nenhum. A espada havia defendido um ataque certeiro de Hibari, que empurrava Yamamoto, recebendo apenas um olhar sem graça como se o Guardião da Chuva estivesse se desculpando por alguma coisa.

- Saia da frente - Hibari apertou os olhos, pressionando um pouco mais.

- Desculpe, mas não posso - Yamamoto tinha a voz levemente séria. Porém, esse momento durou muito pouco. - Se eu sair você vai machucar o Tsuna.

- E depois vou machucar você, não se esqueça disso - O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo à frente, mantendo a mesma posição. Ambos os morenos permaneceram no mesmo lugar por mais alguns segundos, até que partiu de Hibari a iniciativa de abaixar a arma. Seus olhos negros fecharam-se e um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Ciaossu~!

Reborn estava sentado em cima da grade do terraço quando Tsuna ergueu a cabeça na direção de onde vinha a voz. O Arcobaleno apenas acenou para o futuro Décimo, voltando a colocar seus pequeninos olhos na direção de Hibari.  
Sem precisar questionar nada, Tsuna sabia agora de onde surgira a espada de Yamamoto. A única dúvida era a de sempre: como Reborn sabia exatamente o lugar e o momento certo para aparecer?

- Então é você que está por trás de tudo isso, bebê - O Guardião da Nuvem parecia estranhamente entretido com aquilo tudo.

- Eu só vim checar meu pupilo inútil - O Arcobaleno pulou da grade e pousou na cabeça de Tsuna - Você não deveria ter vindo à Escola se sabia que se sentiria mal, Tsuna.

- Hm... Então era verdade - Hibari ainda parecia incrédulo e sua voz soou mais irônica do que preocupada.

- Mas é claro que é verdade - Gokudera tinha o rosto cheio de pólvora quando se aproximou. Seus olhos verdes fuzilavam o Guardião da Nuvem. - O Jyuudaime está _muito_ doente!

- Eu não estou _tão_ doente... - O futuro Décimo riu sem graça, sem conseguir compreender como aquelas pessoas conseguiam se desentender por pouca coisa.

- Você mal conseguia respirar durante a aula, Jyuudaime - O rapaz de cabelos prateados não parecia se intimidar com a suposta "pouca modéstia" de seu Chefe e amigo.

- Mama estava preocupada e por isso vim mais cedo para dar uma olhada na situação - Reborn desceu da cabeça de Tsuna e caminhou na direção de Hibari. Yamamoto tinha a espada apoiada no ombro, e parecia completamente alheio a tudo aquilo, apenas ouvindo e sorrindo - Espero que não se importe, mas vou pedir que levem o inútil do Tsuna para casa. Não quero preocupar mais a mãe dele.

- Eu conversarei com o professor - A gentil resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi seguida por uma afirmativa com a cabeça.

A diferença de tratamentos entre Reborn e o restante dos rapazes era tão visível que Tsuna não pôde evitar sentir-se ainda mais insignificante. Ele não mentiu quando disse que não estava tão doente, mas seu corpo parecia mais quente que o normal e a maneira como sua garganta arranhava, só podia significar que uma gripe forte vinha pela frente.  
O Arcobaleno pediu que Gokudera e Yamamoto acompanhassem o futuro Décimo, mesmo sabendo que não teria sido necessário pedido algum. Gokudera já estava de pé e tinha a mochila do Jyuudaime no outro ombro, achando incrível receber uma _missão_ direta de Reborn. Seu orgulho só não alcançava as nuvens porque se chegasse tão perto, Hibari provavelmente o derrubaria novamente.

- Então, até~

Yamamoto acenou antes de seguir atrás dos dois amigos, cantarolando alguma coisa sem sentido e sendo ralhado por Gokudera antes mesmo de deixar o terraço. Quando a porta foi fechada e Hibari percebeu que ele e o bebê eram os únicos presentes naquela parte do Colégio, seus olhos automaticamente pousaram na pequenina figura a sua frente.

- Você parece bem, Hibari - Reborn sorriu, olhando o par de tonfas nas mãos do moreno - Nós podemos começar agora se quiser, pois não posso demorar muito. Preciso repreender meu pupilo inútil ainda hoje.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi deve chegar logo em casa se não desmaiar no caminho - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os tonfas e deu alguns passos para trás. Aquela luta seria o ponto alto de sua semana. Todas as vezes que tinha a honra de duelar com o bebê seu humor melhorava muito. E naquela semana em especial, Hibari precisava de distração.

- Não me refiro ao meu atual pupilo inútil - O Arcobaleno retirou Leon do chapéu e o transformou em arma - Falo do _outro_ inútil.

O Guardião da Nuvem nada disse sobre o comentário de Reborn. Seus tonfas estavam em suas mãos, seus olhos fixos na figura do bebê e seu corpo só esperava o sinal para atacar. O Arcobaleno foi quem atacou primeiro, e nos dez minutos seguintes o terraço do Colégio Namimori transformou-se em palco de uma feroz luta. Nenhum dos envolvidos parecia recuar ou economizar nos ataques. Os golpes eram certeiros e tinham a real intenção de ferir o oponente.

Reborn particularmente gostava bastante desses momentos. Ao contrário de Tsuna, com Hibari ele não precisava esconder sua força, permitindo-se lutar como realmente gostava. Entretanto, quanto mais o Guardião da Nuvem atacava, mais convicto o Arcobaleno se tornava de que suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. Por mais decidido que Hibari estivesse, havia brechas demais em sua defesa, mostrando claramente a sua falta de concentração. Se Reborn quisesse poderia ter terminado com a luta antes dos cinco minutos iniciais, mas permitiu-se continuar um pouco mais, esperando que o Guardião da Nuvem notasse suas próprias falhas.  
Ao perceber que o moreno estava ocupado pensando em outras coisas, o Arcobaleno decidiu que era hora de colocar um fim naquilo. Ele adoraria realizar aquele desafio novamente, mas em um momento em que Hibari também estivesse presente não apenas fisicamente.  
O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu a grade bater em suas costas e ao tocar um dos joelhos no chão, sabia que a luta tinha terminado. Aqueles minutos passaram arrastados, e mesmo jamais admitindo, o moreno sentia-se um pouco aliviado por ter acabado. Ele estava curioso e confuso, e sabia que em uma luta daquelas nenhum desses sentimentos tinha utilidade.

- Você lutou bem, Hibari - Reborn recolocou Leon na aba de seu chapéu, aproximando-se. - Vamos repetir em uma outra ocasião.

O moreno ergueu os olhos, permanecendo em silêncio. Como das outras vezes, o bebê provavelmente se despediria com um aceno e sumiria de vista. Se Hibari pretendia perguntar alguma coisa, ele precisava ser rápido.

- _Ele_ continua em Namimori? - O Guardião da Nuvem ficou de pé. Aquelas palavras saíram rasgando por sua garganta e o fizeram pensar que talvez ele também estivesse doente.

- Quem? O outro inútil? - Reborn inclinou levemente a cabeça para um dos lados - Sim, mas não sei dizer quanto tempo ficará dessa vez. Pretende pedir que ele o treine novamente?

- Não - Hibari desviou os olhos rapidamente. Não existia _nada_ que aquele italiano idiota tivesse para ensinar que ele gostaria de aprender.

- Mas não se preocupe, Dino deve retornar muito em breve para passar um longo período em Namimori - O Arcobaleno sorriu. - Ele comprou uma casa próxima ao Templo Namimori. É um belo sobrado. Acredito que traga a _esposa_ da próxima vez.

O Guardião da Nuvem se orgulhava da maneira indiferente como lidava com seus sentimentos e sensações, diferente da maioria das pessoas. Raramente sua expressão mudava, e na maioria das vezes Hibari achava que não existia mais nada no mundo que poderia surpreendê-lo.  
Ele estava errado. Naquela tarde, naquele terraço e após ouvir _aquelas_ palavras, a sempre tão presente e intima indiferença que sempre fez parte de sua vida pareceu desaparecer. As palavras atingiram seus ouvidos e alojaram-se em sua mente, parecendo ecoar dentro de sua cabeça. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e por alguns segundos, tudo o que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi encarar o bebê, esperando que ele dissesse que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira.  
Dino não poderia seriamente estar se casando. Não _aquele_ Dino. O mesmo italiano idiota e ridículo que o havia garantido no futuro que as coisas iriam se "arranjar". Indiferente do _tempo_ que ele se referia, Hibari não conseguia entender como o louro se casando poderia ainda garantir aquelas palavras.

- Você parece surpreso, Hibari - Reborn mostrou-se presente, roubando a atenção do moreno. - Aparentemente meu pupilo inútil não lhe comunicou sobre o casamento.

- Eu apenas sinto pena por ela - As palavras deixavam os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem sem sentido. Era difícil se comunicar quando sua mente ainda processava as informações - Ela se casará com um herbívoro idiota.

- Isso é verdade - O Arcobaleno parecia pensativo - Mas é o curso da vida. Dino já tem vinte e cinco anos e alguém precisa garantir a continuação da Família.

- Na Itália vocês não conhecem o termo "adoção"? - Hibari juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela maneira ríspida com que tinha respondido. Tudo aquilo era novo para ele. E mesmo que não quisesse ser grosso ou arrogante, seus lábios não pareciam dispostos a cooperar.

Os pequeninos olhos de Reborn brilharam. Tudo aquilo não passava de uma encenação barata. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo e as intenções por trás daquela conversa foram previamente calculadas.  
Nada escapava ao astuto Arcobaleno, que passou os últimos dois anos assistindo seus dois pupilos se acovardarem diante _desse_ tipo de luta. As esperanças quanto a Tsuna eram um outro assunto. Reborn primeiro garantiria a estabilidade dos Vongola antes de dar um puxão de orelha no Décimo. Porém, Dino era outra história. Ele não era mais um adolescente, então era hora de parar de se comportar como um.  
O problema estava na pessoa escolhida pelo italiano. Em um mundo com mais de sete bilhões de pessoas, o Chefe dos Cavallone foi optar justo por Hibari. Um frio e indiferente maníaco.

- Bem, eu vou passar antes em casa para ver como o Tsuna está. Não posso permitir que ele morra antes da nomeação. A Mama choraria - O Arcobaleno ajeitou a aba do chapéu - Se quiser visitar o inútil do Dino, a casa que ele comprou fica próxima ao parque, há três quarteirões do Templo. É um largo sobrado com duas árvores de cerejeira na entrada, número _18_!

O Guardião da Nuvem não teve tempo de retrucar, pretendendo dizer que jamais visitaria tal lugar. Reborn desapareceu de vista antes que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca, e a única companhia que Hibari teve nos minutos seguintes foi sua própria consciência. O terraço parecia mais largo, e mesmo o inverno estando no fim, o Guardião da Nuvem podia sentir o vento gelado bater em suas bochechas, encorajando-o a voltar para sua sala.

Enquanto seguia pelos corredores, o moreno não pôde evitar relembrar a embaraçosa confissão de Dino. Há dois dias o italiano se declarou na sala do Comitê Disciplinar e desculpou-se pela maneira como agiu nas semanas que se passaram. Quando o louro deixou a sala, Hibari permaneceu um longo tempo sentado, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. O que o _outro_ Dino havia dito fazia mais sentido, mas ainda faltava algo. Mesmo após a declaração a situação estava basicamente a mesma. O _futuro_ não disse claramente o que Hibari precisava fazer. Tudo o que a versão mais velha do Chefe dos Cavallone lhe deu foram respostas vagas, e uma única certeza: eles estariam juntos no futuro. Porém, o que o Guardião da Nuvem não entendia era quando aquele futuro começaria e _como_.  
Pois se Dino estava pretendendo se casar, então alguma coisa não estava certa.

Parando na metade do corredor, Hibari apertou os olhos e virou-se, refazendo o caminho até as escadas, descendo os degraus com passos largos e pesados. Uma parte da conversa com o bebê brotou em sua mente. Uma parte que não fez sentido anteriormente e pareceu irrelevante, mas que naquele instante era tudo o que o moreno precisava para morder o italiano até a morte.  
Dino sempre esquecia de pedir permissão quando visitava a _sua_ Namimori, e Hibari não estava sabendo que o louro adquiriu um imóvel. O Guardião da Nuvem poderia facilmente - depois de algumas surras - perdoar o italiano por não tê-lo avisado da mudança, mas _nunca_ permitiria que Dino trouxesse _outra_ pessoa para sua amada e preciosa cidade.  
Se o italiano idiota pretendia se casar, então que fosse morar na Itália e ficasse por lá, porque Hibari não deixaria que ele pisasse em solo japonês novamente, se isso significasse colocar outra pessoa em um lugar que era _seu_ por direito.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 06 – Heart to heart

**Capítulo 06 - Heart to heart**

O dia não amanheceu tão frio quanto os anteriores, mas a notícia de um surto de gripe começava a ser bastante conhecida pelas ruas de Namimori. As janelas de um carro em especial que seguia por uma das ruas da cidade estavam fechadas, procurando manter aquela notícia o mais longe possível de um de seus ocupantes.  
Quando a velocidade do carro diminuiu, Dino espreguiçou-se, sentindo que os olhares sérios que Romário lhe lançava pelo retrovisor eram impossíveis de serem ignorados; e o louro suspirou, inclinando-se um pouco no banco.

- Eu ficarei bem, Romário.

- Não tenho tanta certeza, Chefe - O braço direito continuava a dirigir, e sua voz era duvidosa - A casa está em reforma. Só Deus sabe o que pode lhe acontecer com aquelas coisas espalhadas.

- Trinta minutos, ok? E essa é a única hora do dia em que posso visitar minha futura casa. Estará vazia, sem barulhos e poderei acompanhar o andamento da reforma.

- É isso que me assusta. _Ninguém_ estará lá, Chefe. Por favor, reconsidere.

- Eu terei mais de uma dúzia de homens do lado de fora, nada irá me acontecer - Dino tentava não rir da excessiva preocupação de Romário.

- Não estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer _fora_. Confio nos subordinados. Porém, nada posso dizer sobre _dentro_ da casa - O braço direito dos Cavallone dividia a atenção entre a rua e tentar colocar um pouco de bom senso dentro da cabeça de seu Chefe - Você pode cair, tropeçar, rolar a escada e eu poderia continuar com a lista...

- Prometo ficar longe do segundo andar. Permanecerei apenas na sala, está bem?

Era impossível ganhar um argumento contra Dino quando sua decisão havia sido tomada. Romário melhor que ninguém sabia que estava desperdiçando palavras ao tentar convencer o louro de seguir calmamente em direção ao Hotel. Desde que comprou a casa, o italiano não teve chance de ver o andamento da reforma que começou no dia seguinte à aquisição. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha planos de mudar-se em sua próxima visita a Namimori, e para isso faria de tudo para que a obra terminasse logo, até mesmo ser responsável pela fiscalização.

Tudo fora escolhido por ele. Da cor das paredes aos móveis, decorando toda a casa. Dino tinha muito luxo na Itália, mas não queria nada parecido no Japão. Aquele era seu refúgio, o local que ele poderia ir sempre que precisasse tirar sua cabeça dos problemas.  
Quando o veículo finalmente parou em frente ao simpático sobrado de número 18, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e saiu do carro, garantindo mais uma vez a Romário que ficaria bem e que voltaria logo para o Hotel. O louro sabia que seu braço direito tinha trabalho a fazer ou ele mesmo faria companhia em pessoa.

Os subordinados da Família Cavallone saudaram seu Chefe, e todos, sem exceção, pediram que ele tomasse cuidado enquanto andava pela propriedade. As pessoas contratadas para a reforma já haviam ido embora àquela hora, deixando o local praticamente vazio. Alguns homens da Família caminhavam de um cômodo a outro, mas nada que atrapalhasse a fiscalização de Dino.  
O italiano começou pela cozinha, seu segundo cômodo favorito. A enorme bancada havia sido construída no meio, do jeito que ele havia pedido. Enquanto passava os dedos pela peça empoeirada, o louro sorriu ao imaginar-se ali, usando um avental e inventando algum prato extravagante e saboroso. Ele sabia exatamente onde guardaria os temperos, as ervas e os molhos. A geladeira seria enorme, assim como o fogão. Dino não contrataria um cozinheiro dessa vez. Enquanto estivesse no Japão, o italiano seria responsável por suas refeições na maior parte do tempo. Os quartos ficavam no segundo andar, e mesmo tentado a subir e checar, o Chefe dos Cavallone resolveu não arriscar sua sorte. Desde que entrara na casa, ele tropeçara _somente_ quatro vezes.

O segundo cômodo que merecia ser fiscalizado era a enorme sala que se dividiria entre sala de jantar e estar. O local parecia muito maior daquele ângulo, e o azul claro da parede transmitia uma incrível tranquilidade. A janela estava aberta, fazendo com que o cheiro de tinta fosse tolerável. O céu começava a tornar-se escuro e pelo visto a noite seria fria.  
Dino aproximou-se da janela, mas evitou tocar em qualquer parte. Seus olhos corriam pelo tímido canteiro que ficava embaixo do parapeito, imaginando quais flores plantaria e quanto tempo elas levariam para crescer. Seu humor estava excelente, e foi impossível não deixar que um largo sorriso desabrochasse em seu rosto. Tudo estava saindo como ele esperava, pelo menos em relação à reforma.  
Notando que seu sorriso começava a esvair, o Chefe dos Cavallone respirou fundo, afastando qualquer outro pensamento de sua mente. As coisas seriam resolvidas aos poucos, um problema de cada vez. O louro daria o seu melhor, mas isso não significava que o mundo seria carregado em suas costas, porque afinal, ele era apenas um homem.

Ao perceber que o barulho dentro da casa diminuiu, Dino decidiu ir procurar seus subordinados. O italiano imaginou que eles saíram para deixá-lo mais a vontade, mas acreditava ser hora de retornar antes que Romário resolvesse buscá-lo.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone deu alguns passos para trás antes de se virar, sorrindo satisfeito. Entretanto, no momento em que se virou totalmente, o louro percebeu que não era por causa da privacidade que seus subordinados haviam deixado a casa. Parado na metade da sala, Hibari Kyouya o encarava com os tonfas em mãos. Seus olhos estavam sérios como de costume e sua expressão indiferente.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Dino. Há quase três dias ele não via o moreno. Depois de sua confissão na sala do Comitê Disciplinar ambos não tiveram nenhum tipo de contato até aquele momento.  
Conhecendo o Guardião da Nuvem como Dino conhecia, só havia um motivo que o levaria até ali, e o italiano não faria nada contra o inevitável. Ele sabia que merecia a surra. Seu chicote não estava em seu bolso e além de seus punhos, não havia outra coisa com que ele pudesse se defender.  
Hibari tinha todo o direito de mordê-lo até a morte, porém, o louro só esperava que as manchas de sangue fossem facilmente removidas do seu novo chão.

**X**

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, porém, seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro. Nenhum subordinado de Dino apareceu, o que levou o louro a pensar que os homens que estavam ao redor da casa provavelmente haviam sido nocauteados. Se isso fosse verdade, então ele e o Guardião da Nuvem eram as únicas pessoas lúcidas no local. Tal pensamento o fez desviar o olhar momentaneamente, imaginando as inúmeras coisas terríveis que poderiam acontecer à sua pessoa.  
E foi nesse insignificante momento, quando o italiano desviou os olhos, que Hibari moveu-se.

Dino mal teve tempo de dar um passo para o lado, sentindo quando um dos tonfas acertou seu braço de raspão. A dor foi imediata, mas o louro sabia que não poderia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse desviar e consequentemente desarmar Hibari. Ele conhecia muito bem o estilo de luta do moreno, e como seu Tutor, o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha conhecimento da força do Guardião da Nuvem.

Por alguns minutos os dois percorreram praticamente todo o espaço da enorme sala. O italiano procurando a melhor forma de desviar dos golpes certeiros, enquanto Hibari fazia questão de atacar com toda a sua força. Com o tempo, Dino começou a perder a noção de espaço, já que o Guardião da Nuvem aumentara a rapidez com que não somente o mirava, mas também passava a acertá-lo. Os golpes de raspão tornaram-se mais certeiros, até que finalmente o moreno conseguiu jogá-lo para longe, fazendo-o bater as costas em uma das paredes. O impacto fez o italiano gemer baixo, sentindo como se todos os seus órgãos tivessem mudado de lugar. Há muito tempo ele não sabia o que era receber um golpe de Hibari.

- Você melhorou - Dino abriu a boca pela primeira vez. Sua voz saiu baixa e desafinada, mas ele sorria simplesmente porque a dor era tanta que provavelmente não conseguiria chorar.

O Guardião da Nuvem estava há alguns passos do local em que o louro estava sentado. Seus olhos estavam opacos, e sua expressão não demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento. Felicidade, orgulho, raiva ou desprezo... Nada.  
Quando o corpo de Dino começou a se acostumar com a dor, Hibari simplesmente deu meia-volta e afastou-se, saindo da sala. O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou a cabeça, rindo baixo para si mesmo. Aquela surra era provavelmente a única forma que o Guardião da Nuvem encontrou para demonstrar o quão enojado ele se sentiu com toda aquela história. Dino jamais o repreenderia por isso. Hibari tinha todo o direito de puni-lo.

- Levante-se.

Os olhos cor de mel ergueram-se surpresos por ver que o moreno havia retornado. Antes que Dino pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta algo caiu em suas pernas, e ao ver o que tinha em mãos o louro entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não vou lutar com você, Kyouya - O italiano ficou de pé com dificuldade, segurando o chicote que foi jogado em seu colo. Como Hibari conseguiu aquilo ele não fazia ideia.

- Então não me culpe se eu mordê-lo até a morte. Estou oferecendo a chance de se defender, Cavallone - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os tonfas em suas mãos, voltando à pose de ataque.

- Eu já disse. Você _pode_ me morder até a morte.

Dino jogou o chicote para o outro lado da sala e deu de ombros.  
Hibari apertou os olhos negros e pela segunda vez investiu na direção do louro. O Chefe dos Cavallone utilizou apenas as mãos para se defender, sentindo as costas baterem pela segunda vez na parede. A dor dessa vez o fez querer tossir, mas seria impossível. Havia um poderoso tonfa em sua garganta, seguido por um par de olhos cerrados e brilhantes.

- Você é fraco - Hibari não media sua força naquele momento. Cada fibra de seu corpo queria morder Dino até a morte.

O italiano abaixou os olhos e sorriu. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. A pressão do tonfa em seu pescoço diminuiu, fazendo com que o sorriso desaparecesse de seu rosto. O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um último olhar na direção de Dino antes de dar as costas.

- Não vale nem a pena te morder até a morte. Você está longe de ser o homem que conheci dois anos atrás.

Os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone se arregalaram enquanto suas mãos fecharam-se. Seu peito doía não somente pela surra que acabara de levar ou porque seus sentimentos foram jogados no lixo. Havia algo diferente, uma sensação que não era relacionada com o Guardião da Nuvem. Estava ali, vivo e queimando. Durante as últimas semanas o louro negligenciou-se e diminui-se o máximo possível, esperando que pudesse resolver da melhor maneira possível as situações em que estava envolvido, evitando assim que as pessoas se magoassem. Entretanto, no fim ele foi o único que saiu machucado. O casamento ou a confissão, não importava. No final todos saíram sorrindo e ele permaneceu com o gosto amargo da derrota.

- Você pode pensar o que quiser, mas não vou lutar com você, Kyouya - A voz de Dino estava séria e transparente. - Meu assunto com você está resolvido, eu fiz a _minha_ parte, então se ainda quer me morder até a morte faça isso agora, pois não tenho a intenção de cruzar o seu caminho novamente.

Mentira. O Chefe dos Cavallone não entendeu porque tais palavras saíram por seus lábios, quando ele não tinha intenção alguma de desaparecer da vida do moreno, muito pelo contrário. Dino comprou uma casa em Namimori. Isso não era prova maior de suas intenções?  
Porém, naquele instante quem falava não eram os sentimentos nobres do italiano, mas sim seu orgulho ferido. A pessoa que ele amava acabara de dizer que ele não valia a pena. De todos os _elogios_ que estava acostumado a escutar do moreno, aquele definitivamente veio em uma hora ruim.

Hibari permaneceu de costas após ter ouvido as palavras de Dino. Não porque não soubesse o que responder, mas porque ele não permitiria que o italiano o visse naquele momento. O sempre inexpressivo e indiferente Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto encarava o chão, tentando assimilar o que a frase _"não tenho a intenção de cruzar o seu caminho novamente"_ realmente significava.  
Dino passou as mãos nos cabelos, irritado com sua própria falta de tato. Aquele seu lado raramente aflorava. Não era de sua personalidade ser cruel ou arrogante, ainda mais com Hibari. Percebendo que o moreno ainda estava imóvel e de costas, o louro respirou fundo e se afastou, passando pelo Guardião da Nuvem em direção ao corredor.

A cada passo o Chefe dos Cavallone detestava-se cada vez mais por ter perdido o controle. A situação já estava ruim o suficiente, e aquele dia entraria para a sua lista memorável de dias que precisavam ser esquecidos. Aliás, talvez aquele mês inteiro pudesse ser apagado de sua mente.  
Ao sair da casa e ganhar o jardim, Dino parou no primeiro degrau da pequena escada, arregalando os olhos e olhando assombrado. Em frente ao jardim, do outro lado da rua, todos os seus subordinados que _deveriam_ estar na casa e conseqüentemente _deveriam_ ter sido mordidos até a morte estavam em pé e conversando entre si, animados, contentes e _inteiros_.  
Um deles avistou a figura do italiano, acenando e se aproximando.

- Hey, Chefe, já podemos voltar? - O homem parecia receoso em fazer aquela pergunta.

- O que quer dizer? – O louro olhava para o homem como se tivesse visto um fantasma. - Vocês não deveriam estar empilhados em uma vala?

- Vala? - O subordinado dos Cavallone meneou a cabeça, sem entender sobre o que seu Chefe estava falando - Nós saímos da casa como Hibari pediu. Ele chegou e perguntou se todos poderiam sair e esperar do lado de fora porque precisava conversar com você, Chefe. - O homem sorriu - Na realidade todos estávamos meio preocupados porque ele foi educado, mas já que você está inteiro, então acredito que não era nada muito importante.

Dino abaixou os olhos e engoliu seco. Um de seus pés deu um passo para trás, seguido por seu corpo. A voz de seu subordinado soava cada vez mais baixa, e em determinado momento ela parou de existir.  
Cada passo do italiano parecia acontecer devagar, como se ele estivesse pisando em nuvens ou vivendo um sonho.

Como ele pôde ser tão cego? Hibari não veio mordê-lo até a morte. Conhecendo o moreno, ele jamais utilizaria o termo "conversar" se pretendia dar uma surra em alguém. O Guardião da Nuvem não era uma pessoa que avisava sobre suas ações. Palavras não eram o seu forte, nunca foram. Então só poderia haver um motivo que o levou até aquela casa, e se essa minúscula e quase insignificante possibilidade existisse de verdade, então Dino pediria desculpas de joelhos pelo que dissera há poucos minutos. Ele não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que seus sentimentos fossem compreendidos e respondidos. O que o louro queria era pelo menos poder continuar ao lado de Hibari.

Ao virar o último corredor, tudo o que o italiano esperava era que o moreno ainda estivesse na sala. Que ao aparecer, ele visse o rapaz em qualquer lugar.  
A corrida da entrada até a sala durou segundos, e ao chegar finalmente no cômodo, o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha a respiração descompassada, mas um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
Recostado à janela, de braços cruzados e olhar firme, o Guardião da Nuvem o encarava. Sua expressão era branca, mas ele estava ali. E para Dino aquilo era muito mais do que ele jamais esperou.

**x**

Hibari não estava simplesmente de braços cruzados. Suas mãos estavam apertadas junto ao seu corpo, tamanha a tensão que ele sentia. Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou a sala, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça do moreno foi a ideia de sair pela janela e ir embora. Suas pernas o levaram até metade do caminho, entretanto, quando colocou as mãos sobre o parapeito, a imagem do italiano do futuro surgiu diante de seus olhos e o fez recear aquela decisão. Ele sabia que se fosse embora a situação não mudaria, e Dino provavelmente cumpriria o que dissera. A responsabilidade não estava mais nas mãos do louro. As palavras que ouviu naquela sala foram reais e verdadeiras. Se algo mudaria dali em diante, então Hibari teria de fazer a coisa certa.

- Eu sinto muito.

As primeiras palavras que saíram pelos lábios de Dino não surpreenderam o Guardião da Nuvem. Ele conhecia a personalidade de seu Tutor, e por mais idiota que fosse ao final o louro sempre acabava se desculpando.

- Eu não deveria ter dito o que disse. Eu estava apenas irritado. – O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou devagar na direção do moreno. Cada passo diminuía a distância entre eles, fazendo o coração do italiano bater mais rápido. Desde o incidente no elevador, aquela seria a primeira vez que ambos ficavam tão próximos, com exceção da luta minutos atrás. Ao parar praticamente na frente do moreno, Dino colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta, escondendo o nervosismo.

Hibari teria dado vários passos para trás se fosse possível. Ele sentia a parede em suas costas, e se quisesse sair daquela situação teria de ser fugindo. Como essa possibilidade estava fora de cogitação, tudo o que o moreno precisava era tentar ao máximo se expressar. Os olhos de Dino o encaravam com tranquilidade, provavelmente esperando algo que o Guardião da Nuvem não sabia como dizer.

O ciúmes, a vontade de passar mais tempo ao lado do italiano, a terrível sensação que sentiu quando abriu a porta de sua sala e não o viu do lado de fora... Os sinais estavam ali, claros e presentes. Seus sentimentos não surgiram depois da visita ao futuro. Eles já existiam muito antes, apenas esperando um incentivo para se revelarem. Hibari não gostava de pessoas, mas algumas gostavam dele, principalmente as garotas. Desde o Ginásio ele recebia caixas e caixas de chocolates junto com poemas e cartas de amor de garotas que esperavam que o moreno pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos. O Guardião da Nuvem não recusava os presentes, mas nunca chegou a ler nenhuma das cartas, desfazendo-se delas assim que as recebia. Os sentimentos que elas nutriam por ele eram ilusórios. As garotas não o conheciam de _verdade_. Elas amavam a imagem, a posição que ele ocupava e principalmente suas próprias ilusões.

Entretanto, havia uma pessoa que conseguia amá-lo mesmo o conhecendo. Essa pessoa não estava interessada em sua imagem, muito menos em seu cargo. E a declaração que Hibari tanto esperou acontecera, mas ele fora imaturo e orgulhoso demais para permitir-se entender aqueles sentimentos.  
O Guardião da Nuvem não sabia o que era o _amor_ contado nos livros e filmes. Ele nunca entendeu o que ligava uma pessoa à outra além de respeito. Mas o moreno viu o futuro, ele viu sua vida e sabia que jamais teria permitido que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto se não fosse benéfico para si mesmo.

Poderia ser tarde, e provavelmente era. Se o bebê estava certo, então Dino traria sua esposa para Namimori e não havia nada que Hibari pudesse fazer. Sem roupas estranhas em seu guarda-roupa. Sem objetos desconhecidos entre seus pertences. Sem fotos, lembranças e principalmente sorrisos.  
Sim, os sorrisos. A melhor parte de todo o seu futuro.

- Não se case...

Dino piscou, juntando as sobrancelhas louras e aproximando um pouco mais a cabeça na direção de Hibari. Ele tinha certeza de que ouviu o moreno dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras foram ditas tão baixas que ele escutara apenas um sussurro.

- Eu não ouvi o que disse, Kyouya.

O coração do Guardião da Nuvem batia rápido. Seus olhos estavam baixos e a proximidade entre eles não ajudava em nada.

- Eu disse que você _não_ pode se casar. - O moreno repetiu com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, apertando os olhos na direção do Chefe dos Cavallone.

O louro inclinou a cabeça para o lado, continuando sem entender do que Hibari estava falando.  
A única coisa que passava por sua mente era imaginar como o moreno sabia sobre seu casamento fracassado.

- Você está me fazendo de idiota, Cavallone - O Guardião da Nuvem segurou com força a gola da camisa do italiano, começando a perder a paciência. - Você ouviu o que eu disse.

- Ouvi, ouvi, ouvi... - Dino tentava afastar o rosto o máximo possível. - Mas não faz sentido. Eu não vou me casar e... Como você sabe disso?

- O bebê me disse - Hibari soltou a blusa do louro, desviando os olhos para um dos lados. Sua respiração tornou-se mais regular e seu peito mais leve.

- Reborn? Mas Reborn sabia que eu não me casaria.

O moreno ergueu os olhos, sentindo que toda a sua motivação até aquele momento havia sido uma grande mentira. Se Dino não pretendia se casar, então o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Eu jamais poderia me casar porque a pessoa que eu realmente gosto está bem diante dos meus olhos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu uma das mãos, tocando gentilmente o rosto do moreno. O gesto foi impensado, e somente ao sentir a pele pálida por baixo de seus dedos foi que o louro se deu conta da ousadia que estava cometendo. Porém, o que o surpreendeu foi a falta de reação por parte de Hibari. O par de tonfas não surgiu magicamente de dentro do casaco do Guardião da Nuvem para acertar-lhe em cheio.  
O que Dino viu foram dois olhos negros que o fitavam sem um pingo de irritação ou aversão.

Hibari sentiu seu corpo tornar-se quente, começando da bochecha e espalhando-se em seguida. Uma de suas mãos tocou a mão do italiano que estava em seu rosto, fazendo com que o calor aumentasse ainda mais. Eles já haviam se tocado antes, no meio das lutas ou quando Dino tinha um de seus ataques de companheirismo exagerado, entretanto, _aquilo_ que ele sentia naquele momento estava em um nível completamente diferente. Era aconchegante, familiar e necessário.  
A mão que ele esperou que o tocasse finalmente estava ao seu alcance, e dessa vez Hibari não permitiria que ela fosse embora.

- Eu não odeio você, mas odiei _aquele_ dia. Você é irritante e simpático demais. Está sempre rodeado de pessoas, a grande maioria idiotas, como se fosse um imã para herbívoros. Você gasta demais, como se não soubesse o valor do dinheiro. Você continua me tratando como uma criança seja nos treinos ou fora deles, e essa parte é a que mais detesto. - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz séria, mas baixa. A parte realmente importante tremia em seus lábios. - Você age como se fosse o único adulto, prevendo meus pensamentos e ações, vivendo de acordo com sua falta de expectativa. Naquele dia que você _invadiu_ minha sala e disse aquelas coisas, talvez nunca tivesse passado pela sua cabeça que eu pretendia lhe dar uma resposta. Você me tratou como uma criança ao presumir que eu não entenderia do que você estava falando, e escolheu se afastar como se isso fosse a solução para os _seus_ problemas.

O moreno sabia exatamente o que estava falando. Não havia afetação ou nenhum tipo de inclinação emocional em suas palavras além da mais pura verdade. Aquele era um ponto que sempre o irritou, e por mais que tentasse mostrar que não era mais o garoto de quinze anos, aos olhos do italiano ele ainda era seu pupilo adolescente.

- Eu esperei por aquelas palavras, mas você decidiu me atacar no elevador como se eu fosse uma garota estúpida que não agüentaria a verdade. Não acredito que o bebê tenha mentido, mas não vou _permitir_ que você se case, nem hoje, nem nunca. - O moreno engoliu seco. Sua sinceridade chegara ao fim, e só havia uma última verdade que ele gostaria de dizer - Porque se você for embora eu ficarei sozinho novamente.

Dino ouviu cada palavra, mas sentiu como se estivesse em um sonho ou vitima de alguma substância ilícita.  
Aquilo era real? Ali, naquela sala vazia, ele acabara de escutar uma declaração do moreno?  
Os olhos do Chefe dos Cavallone brilharam e foi preciso muita força de vontade e autocontrole para que o italiano não cometesse o mesmo erro duas vezes, e acabasse agarrando o moreno novamente. A mão que tocava o rosto do rapaz a sua frente permaneceu no mesmo lugar, como se os unisse.

Uma agradável sensação brincava no peito de Dino, e foi impossível esconder um meio sorriso. Aquilo era mais do que ele jamais esperou. Ao retornar àquela sala, o que o louro pensava ouvir era uma espécie de indiferença por parte de Hibari, mostrando que as coisas poderiam ser como antes.  
Porém, aquele foi um pensamento ingênuo. Nada seria como antes. Não havia um caminho de volta para suas palavras.  
E honestamente Dino não se importava.

- Eu nunca tive a intenção de tratá-lo como criança, Kyouya - O italiano desfez o sorriso. - Mas eu estava certo de que você jamais responderia aos meus sentimentos, e não me leve a mal, eu não estou te criticando por isso. Mas imaginar que você me rejeitaria sempre soou melhor do que correr o risco de ouvir que você me detestava.

Hibari não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a ouvir.  
O silêncio que seguiu o momento tornou-se constrangedor, mas foi impossível para o Chefe dos Cavallone se comportar. A vontade de apertar e abraçar o moreno eram enormes, fazendo-o dar mais um passo à frente, dissolvendo a distância entre eles.  
O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu o rosto, sentindo as bochechas tornarem-se coradas. Ele sabia o que viria em seguida, mas sua primeira e única experiência fora naquele elevador e se mostrou uma falha sem proporções.

- E-Eu posso beijá-lo?

O italiano não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele não avançaria no moreno sem antes ter certeza de que os dois estavam falando a mesma língua.  
Os olhos de Hibari desviaram-se para o lado. Sua cota de sinceridade já fora gasta naquele dia, e não haveria possibilidade dele dizer tal coisa. Dino definitivamente era uma pessoa sem pudor. Os estrangeiros nunca deixavam de surpreendê-lo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu com o sinal verde, segurando o rosto de Hibari com as suas mãos. Seu corpo inclinou-se e seus lábios se aproximaram devagar, tocando gentilmente a testa do moreno.  
O Guardião da Nuvem franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando os olhos na direção do louro quando o viu voltar a sua posição original.

- O que foi isso? - Hibari sentiu uma vontade enorme de retirar os tonfas de dentro do casaco e dar uma bela surra naquele italiano. Ele se preparou para um beijo na _testa_?

- Hm? - Dino deu de ombros.

- Eu disse para parar de me tratar como criança, _Dino_!

Foi difícil para o Chefe dos Cavallone dizer o que mais lhe surpreendeu: se foi Hibari o chamando pelo nome pela primeira vez, ou a forma como o moreno o puxou pela gola da camisa com as duas mãos, encostando seus lábios aos dele em um desajeitado beijo.  
O autocontrole de Dino voou pela janela naquele mesmo instante. O beijo na testa já fora difícil para ele. Sentir a pele do moreno em seus lábios era tudo o que queria, mas sabia que se tentasse algo mais ousado poderia ser mal interpretado. Decidido a não cometer o erro do elevador novamente, o louro utilizou toda a força de vontade que possuía para controlar-se, mas aparentemente havia sido em vão. Ele jamais viu Hibari como uma criança, e se o moreno queria ser tratado como um adulto, então Dino ficaria extremamente feliz em realizar aquele desejo.

As mãos do italiano abraçaram a cintura do Guardião da Nuvem, trazendo-o para perto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele dava um passo à frente, encostando o moreno ainda mais na parede. O beijo que se iniciou tímido e desajeitado por parte de Hibari evoluiu devagar. Dino moveu os lábios gentilmente, deixando que o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse copiar seus movimentos. O corpo em seus braços tremia, o que aguçou ainda mais os desejos íntimos do louro. Ele sabia que o moreno não tinha experiência nenhuma, e aquilo era extremamente tentador.

Hibari tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo, mas era muito difícil pensar naquele momento. Seus lábios moviam-se sem que ele tivesse controle, ávidos e necessitados de mais contato.  
Quando a língua de Dino pediu passagem, sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida. Foi impossível conter um gemido baixo quando ambas as línguas se tocaram, e o italiano pareceu perceber o breve momento de fraqueza por parte do Guardião da Nuvem. Suas mãos tornaram-se mais firmes ao redor do corpo do moreno, e a proximidade entre eles pareceu aumentar, se é que ainda era possível ficar mais próximo.

O beijo foi melhor do que Dino tinha imaginado em suas fantasias. As mãos do moreno permaneceram o tempo todo segurando a gola de sua camisa, mas pararam de tremer conforme o beijo foi se intensificando. Os lábios só se afastaram quando os pulmões pediram oxigênio, mas até mesmo para esse momento eles não foram muito longe. O Chefe dos Cavallone podia sentir a respiração do moreno junto á sua, e dessa vez não temeu reaproximar seus lábios, pedindo um segundo beijo que foi prontamente atendido, como se o Guardião da Nuvem estivesse esperando por isso. As mãos de Hibari subiram pelos ombros do italiano, e seus braços envolveram o pescoço do homem à sua frente, fazendo-o ficar na ponta dos pés.

Naquela tarde, quando os lábios tornaram-se cansados dos beijos (ou Hibari decidiu que já havia cedido o bastante), os dois rapazes sentaram-se lado a lado na vazia sala e Dino pôde explicar toda a situação em que se metera. O sorriso havia retornado aos seus lábios, e foi difícil para o moreno manter o semblante sério na parte em que o italiano dissera que ao telefonar para a mulher (o Guardião da Nuvem não queria saber o nome), ficou surpreso por ouvi-la dizer que também não tinha intenção alguma em casar-se com ele, acrescentando que estava apaixonada por um de seus subordinados e que Dino não era seu _tipo_ de homem.

Enquanto escutava o louro e observava seus movimentos, Hibari não pôde evitar questionar o porquê de ter demorado tanto para tomar aquela atitude. Os sorrisos e os olhares eram tão doces e exclusivos. A voz e as atitudes tão diferentes do habitual, como se o Guardião da Nuvem fosse diferente, especial. As duas últimas semanas pareciam longe, dias que ele mal lembrava ou queria lembrar. A cumplicidade que ambos possuíam parecia natural, e a cada palavra dita pelo italiano com seu inigualável sotaque fazia com que o Guardião da Nuvem quisesse ouvi-lo cada vez mais.

Apoiando uma das mãos no chão, Hibari inclinou-se e tocou novamente os lábios de Dino com os seus lábios, dessa vez sem pressão ou medo. O italiano fechou os olhos devagar, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e correspondendo ao beijo.  
O céu estava escuro do lado de fora da janela, mas era possível ver que as estrelas não se esconderiam atrás das _nuvens_ naquela noite.

Continua...

* * *

p.s¹: Depois que escrevi esse capt acabei encontrando um fanart que resume basicamente o capt todo. Decidi compartilhar **tinyurlcom/d18kissu** :3 ( não permite links, então não esqueçam o ponto)

p.s²: O próximo capt da fanfic será postado somente dia 02/01. Semana que vem postarei os especiais de Natal~


	7. Capítulo 07 – Graduation Part I

Precisei dividir o capt em duas partes por causa do tamanho. (:

* * *

**Capítulo 07 - Graduation**

Parte I

Dino retornou à Itália após quatro dias.  
O italiano pretendia permanecer por muito mais tempo, mas um telefonema de um de seus tios o fez adiantar sua volta, mesmo a contra gosto. Os dias que ainda permaneceu em Namimori passaram rápidos, porém, foram muito bem aproveitados.  
Depois da estranha, mas esclarecedora tarde na nova casa de Dino, as coisas tornaram-se um pouco diferentes. Os dois rapazes só se despediram naquele dia quando Romário apareceu para buscar seu Chefe, ralhando com praticamente todos os subordinados que estavam presentes e que não se deram ao trabalho de avisá-lo de que seu precioso Chefe estava bem, entretanto, só retornaria ao anoitecer para o Hotel. O humor do braço direito dos Cavallone só melhorou quando ele olhou pelo retrovisor e viu Dino sorrindo enquanto encarava a paisagem pela janela do carro. Os homens que ficaram do lado de fora da casa o avisaram sobre a _visita_ de Hibari, mas quando Romário entrou na casa o moreno já havia ido embora, provavelmente pela porta dos fundos.  
Não foi preciso adivinhar que o Guardião da Nuvem era responsável por aquele sorriso.

Porém, o sonho do italiano durou pouco, mais especificamente uma noite. Na manhã seguinte, Dino não perdeu tempo e pediu que o dirigissem para o Colégio Namimori após o almoço (ele teve duas reuniões pela manhã e Romário deixou bem claro que não importasse qual fosse o _assunto_ de seu Chefe, ele só seria resolvido depois do trabalho). O louro sabia que Hibari tinha as tardes de quarta-feira livres, e ao chegar em frente a sala, o italiano simplesmente abriu a porta e cometeu o mortal erro de se anunciar. Um dos tonfas do moreno acertou-o em cheio na testa, fazendo-o cair para trás e do lado de fora da sala.

- Feche a porta enquanto fica estatelado no chão, estou ocupado - O Guardião da Nuvem voltou calmamente ao seu trabalho, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Dino jamais se daria por vencido. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele era recebido com aquela _gentileza_, embora tivesse um pouco de esperança de ser tratado com um pouco mais de tato após o dia anterior; no fundo o italiano sabia que nada mudaria naquele quesito. O louro entrou e fechou a porta, sentando-se pacientemente no sofá, avisando que esperaria Hibari terminar seu trabalho.  
O moreno o mandou embora várias vezes, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu no mesmo lugar até vê-lo espreguiçar-se e levantar-se da cadeira. O Guardião da Nuvem caminhou até o sofá, parando em frente ao italiano. Os dois se entreolharam e as bochechas de Dino tornaram-se rosadas. Por mais contente que estivesse, o clima ainda continuava sendo constrangedor. Era difícil saber o que poderia ou não fazer. Ao ver Hibari tão próximo, suas mãos formigaram para tocá-lo, receando brevemente o contato, pouco antes de finalmente aproximarem-se das mãos do moreno. Não houve relutância por parte do Guardião da Nuvem, que apenas desviou os olhos.

A timidez do primeiro dia não se repetiu. Enquanto permaneceu em Namimori, o louro visitou o Colégio todas as tardes, esperando o tempo necessário para poderem estar juntos, fosse por conta do trabalho do Comitê que estivesse prendendo Hibari, ou porque milagrosamente o Guardião da Nuvem decidiu assistir aula. O tempo que passavam juntos nem sempre era longo, limitando-se muitas vezes a cerca de meia hora. Porém, quando estavam sozinhos era como se não existisse mais ninguém no prédio a não ser os dois.

O italiano tornou-se mais confortável em se aproximar de seu companheiro, e o moreno pareceu não se importar tanto com os beijos e abraços. O único problema era que com o tempo o louro começou a querer mais.  
No dia que recebeu a ligação da Itália e percebeu que teria de ir embora, Dino estava deitado no quarto de Hotel, decidindo qual seria a melhor abordagem para tocar no assunto sexo com Hibari. O retorno para sua primeira casa tirou essa responsabilidade de suas costas, mas ele sabia que estava apenas adiando a conversa.

Como a viagem para a Itália aconteceria na manhã do dia seguinte, o Chefe dos Cavallone não pôde avisar pessoalmente sobre sua partida. Por mais que quisesse ver o moreno, ele ainda precisava revisar alguns papéis e arrumar as malas, limitando-se a entrar em contato por telefone.  
As palavras que utilizou para comunicar sua volta ao Ocidente já foram ditas anteriormente. Dino sempre deixava o Guardião da Nuvem ciente de sua ausência caso acontecesse algo e eles precisassem treinar. Entretanto, daquela vez seria diferente. Por mais conhecido que fosse seu discurso, imaginar-se longe de Hibari fez seu peito doer durante toda a ligação. O moreno mais ouviu do que falou, apenas concordando e fazendo um ou outro comentário. A única parte que o Guardião da Nuvem disse mais do que "sim" ou "não" foi quando questionou o motivo do retorno repentino. O italiano explicou que resolveria o assunto do casamento e que retornaria a Namimori o quanto antes.  
Ao desligar o telefone, Dino arrastou-se até o outro lado do quarto, sentando-se na cadeira e apoiando a cabeça na mesa, completamente desolado. Romário e alguns subordinados tentaram animá-lo, mas ele estava inconsolável, piorando quando deixou o Hotel na manhã seguinte a caminho do aeroporto.

Hibari não achou que a ausência do louro o afetaria como o afetou. Quando os dois se despediram por telefone, o moreno tinha _quase_ certeza de que Dino voltaria em dois ou três dias, e que sua vida seria a mesma com ou sem ele. Bem, as coisas foram um pouco diferentes...  
A ausência do Chefe dos Cavallone durou pouco mais de uma semana. No segundo dia, o Guardião da Nuvem já olhava para a porta de sua sala toda vez que a maçaneta girava, esperando ver um italiano idiota entrando sem bater, apenas para incomodá-lo com sua presença inconveniente. No terceiro, sua impaciência começou a aumentar, pois além de não aparecer, Dino não havia ligado ou dado sinal de vida - ou de morte - ou algum sinal de que ainda existia nesse mundo. No quarto dia, quando o celular do moreno tocou e o nome do italiano piscou no visor, Hibari ignorou a chamada propositalmente. Seu telefone tocou a tarde inteira, mas ele só foi atender quando estava em casa, antes de ir para cama.

- Kyouya, onde você estava!

A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone arrancou um meio sorriso dos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem. Seu coração batia mais rápido, e ele não sabia explicar o quão aliviado estava em poder ter algum tipo de contato com o italiano. O louro lhe deu uma bronca por não ter atendido ao telefone, alegando que Hibari deveria ter mais consideração por seus sentimentos e lembrar que ambos estavam em fusos horários diferentes. Quando a voz de Dino pareceu mais calma, ele perguntou como o moreno estava e o que tinha feito naquele dia, afirmando várias vezes que estava com saudades. O Guardião da Nuvem pouco falou, não somente por não ter o que dizer, mas porque queria ouvir o máximo possível à voz do outro lado da linha.  
O louro afirmou que estaria voltando à Namimori em poucos dias e que os dois definitivamente tinham de se encontrar, e que ele não ficaria mais em Hotéis, já que a reforma em sua casa estava praticamente terminada.

- Eu vou ligar todos os dias nesse horário, por favor, atenda Kyouya. Eu ligaria mais vezes, mas não quero te atrapalhar com seu trabalho.

O Guardião da Nuvem corou, sentando-se na cama e agradecendo mentalmente por aquela conversa não estar acontecendo pessoalmente.

- Você pode deixar uma mensagem gravada, eu a ouvirei quando tiver tempo. - A frase pareceu ter sido dita com indiferença, mas não era verdade. Por trás da voz tranquila e séria escondiam-se tímidos sentimentos.

O louro pareceu feliz em ouvir tal coisa, e nos dias que ainda permaneceu na Itália, sempre que conseguia um tempo livre, Dino procurava um lugar calmo para poder deixar algum recado.  
Ao chegar em casa, Hibari deitava-se na cama e ouvia as mensagens, sentindo o rosto corar todas as vezes que escutava o termo "Eu te amo".  
Após oito dias afastados, o líder do Comitê Disciplinar compreendeu que as coisas não seriam como antes. A ausência de Dino o afetaria mais do que ele gostaria, criando uma forte ansiedade e vontade de revê-lo.

A última ligação do Chefe dos Cavallone aconteceu na noite do décimo dia, e foi com muita animação que ele anunciou que estava se dirigindo ao aeroporto e estaria em Namimori no dia seguinte. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou manter-se impassível ao ouvir aquela notícia, mas não foi possível. Suas mãos seguravam firmes o aparelho celular e seus lábios tremiam com a ansiedade.

- Eu estarei esperando. - As palavras saíram baixas, e foram mais ditas para si mesmo.

- Mal posso esperar para vê-lo, Kyouya - Dino estava em seu quarto na Itália, esperando Romário chamá-lo para irem para o aeroporto. Mesmo estando sozinho, o louro escondeu-se atrás da cortina, sentindo o rosto corar - Não sabe o quanto quero abraçá-lo e tocá-lo e fazer mil coisas...

O moreno sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao ouvir aquelas palavras, passando um dos pés no tapete que ficava em baixo de sua cama. A chegada do braço direito dos Cavallone encerrou a ligação, que terminou com um caloroso desejo de boa noite por parte do louro.  
Ao desligar o telefone, Hibari deitou na cama, virou-se para um dos lados e fechou os olhos disposto a dormir, esperando que aquela noite passasse rápido. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse se tranquilizar e deixar o corpo relaxar, sua mente não permitia. Ao fechar os olhos, tudo o que o moreno viu foi a imagem do italiano e seus ouvidos repetiam a parte dos abraços, dos toques e das _mil coisas_. A respiração do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se descompassada e pesada. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seu corpo parecia estar com febre.  
Por longos minutos o líder do Comitê Disciplinar permaneceu na mesma posição, sentindo cada centímetro de seu ser tremer. Suas mãos apertavam firmemente a roupa de cama, procurando uma maneira de fazer seu corpo obedecer.  
Hibari Kyouya não estava acostumado a perder, mas sua derrota naquela batalha era iminente.

As mãos que apertavam o lençol desceram lentamente, encontrando caminho fácil dentro da calça do pijama. O contato com sua própria ereção fizeram os lábios do moreno se entreabrir, soltando um gemido contido. O toque que se iniciou tímido, logo se tornou ritmado quando Hibari abaixou um pouco mais a calça, tendo mais facilidade em mover suas mãos. Seu rosto estava afundado no travesseiro, escondendo não somente sua vergonha, mas seus gemidos.  
Enquanto se tocava, o Guardião da Nuvem não se imaginava sozinho. As suas mãos não eram suas. Aquelas sensações não eram individuais, e não havia somente ele deitado naquela cama. De olhos fechados ele podia sentir Dino atrás dele, tocando-o de uma maneira tão intima, sem pudor e em lugares que ele normalmente não teria coragem de se tocar, fazendo-o emitir sons que jamais achou que pudessem sair por seus lábios.

Quando o clímax chegou, foi o nome do italiano que Hibari pronunciou baixo e quase inaudível. Seu rosto ainda estava escondido no travesseiro, e enquanto esperava seu corpo acalmar-se, o moreno sentiu vontade de morder-se até a morte, tamanha a vergonha.  
Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele se masturbava pensando no louro. Há três dias aquele era seu ritual antes de dormir, e por mais aliviado que se sentisse ao término, todas as vezes que caminhada em direção ao banheiro para tomar outro banho, a vergonha o fazia corar.  
Naquela noite não foi diferente. Ao retornar ao quarto, o Guardião da Nuvem trocou a roupa de cama e sentou-se no colchão, olhando sério para o telefone. Ele era um saudável rapaz de quase dezoito anos, e sabia que aquelas sensações eram normais. O que lhe incomodava era a possibilidade de Dino conhecer esse seu lado.

Hibari nunca esteve em um relacionamento, mas sabia o que sexo significava. Ele nunca se importou com distinções entre homens e mulheres, e sabia que ambos eram dois homens e que o sexo seria diferente. Porém, o moreno não sabia _quando_ as coisas aconteceriam. Talvez ele fosse o único que estivesse pensando naquelas coisas, e se aquilo nem passasse pela cabeça do italiano, então ele ficaria em silêncio.  
Deitando na cama e dessa vez pronto para _dormir_, o Guardião da Nuvem se odiou por estar pensando coisas que anteriormente nem passavam pela sua cabeça, colocando toda a culpa nas costas do Chefe dos Cavallone.

**x**

O céu ainda estava claro quando Dino desembarcou no Japão. O caminho do aeroporto para Namimori foi longo, e ele dormiu praticamente todo o tempo.  
Ao descer do carro e colocar o pé na calçada, o louro suspirou, encarando a entrada do Hotel. Sua bela e adorável casa ainda não estava pronta para recebê-lo, e por decisão de Romário ele passaria pelo menos mais alguns dias no Hotel. O teto de um dos quartos precisou de uma segunda reforma, e para a segurança de seu Chefe, o braço direito dos Cavallone decidiu que era melhor só liberar a casa quando não houvesse nem um prego fora do lugar.

- Eu vou tomar banho e quero que me leve até o Colégio Namimori.

Dino deixou Romário cuidando do check-in, subindo direto para o quarto, correndo na direção do banheiro, e sentindo-se revigorado ao pensar que em poucos minutos estaria na companhia de Hibari. A ausência dessa vez pareceu totalmente diferente. Anteriormente, o italiano pensava vez ou outra pensava no moreno, imaginando o que ele fazia, se estaria se alimentando e coisas do tipo. Entretanto, aquelas pequenas dúvidas ficavam somente em sua mente, e quando retornava a Namimori, o máximo que conseguia ouvir como resposta eram "sims" e "nãos" indiferentes.  
Dessa vez tudo estava melhor. O Guardião da Nuvem preencheu sua mente e coração todos os dias. Quando os dois passaram a conversar por telefone, a saudade parecia aumentar, ao mesmo tempo em que criava um aconchegante sentimento em seu peito. O moreno ainda não falava muito e suas respostas eram limitadas, mas ele estava ali, presente.

O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou o banheiro minutos depois, encontrando suas malas dentro do quarto. A escolha da roupa foi rápida e simples: a primeira mala, a primeira calça, a primeira camisa e o primeiro casaco. Por sorte tudo acabou combinando e Dino deixou o Hotel trajando um belo conjunto de jeans e casaco negro por cima de uma camisa branca.  
O Colégio Namimori estava vazio, com exceção de alguns jogadores que utilizavam o campo para treinar, e a peculiar sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Ao sair do carro, o louro agradeceu o subordinado que o trouxe, avisando que Romário o buscaria depois de ir pessoalmente a futura casa de Dino para fiscalizar o trabalho.  
O italiano cruzou o pátio e adentrou ao Colégio, subindo as escadas com pressa, chegando até a pular os degraus de dois em dois. A porta do Comitê Disciplinar logo apareceu em seu campo de visão, e seus lábios esticaram-se em um largo sorriso antes que ele batesse na porta e entrasse.

Hibari estava sentado em sua mesa quando ouviu o barulho vindo da porta. Seus olhos ergueram-se como era seu novo costume, e após todos aqueles dias, dessa vez ele não ficou decepcionado ao ver quem era. Dino caminhava na direção de sua mesa e a cada passo o coração do moreno batia mais forte.  
Ao chegar à metade do caminho, o italiano voltou um passo e coçou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

- Yo, Kyouya~ - A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone fez o Guardião da Nuvem se arrepiar. Pessoalmente ela era ainda mais poderosa. - E-Eu vou esperar você terminar.

Dino apontou para as folhas sobre a mesa do moreno, referindo-se ao fato de que todas as vezes que vinha visitá-lo Hibari dizia que o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar, e que se o louro quisesse vê-lo, então teria de esperar... E em silêncio.  
Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem seguiram a figura atravessando sua sala, vendo-o sentar-se no sofá. Suas mãos apertaram-se em forma de punho, e ele puniu-se mentalmente por ter tido aquela ideia anteriormente.  
Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais naquele momento do que ser importunado pelo louro. Dino virou-se e olhou na direção do moreno, esperando sua chance de se aproximar. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado ao ver o Guardião da Nuvem deixar sua mesa e caminhar na direção do sofá.

- Achei que tivesse trabalho – O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, observando Hibari sentar-se ao seu lado.

O moreno tinha os olhos baixos, e sentia-se extremamente ridículo por estar ali. Tudo o que ele via era real. Os cabelos louros, a pele clara, os olhos cor de mel e o sorriso idiota que sempre tinha nos lábios. Aquele era definitivamente a pessoa que ele tanto esperou nos últimos dias, e por mais indiferente e insensível que fosse, não haveria possibilidade de ignorar o que sentia naquele momento. Tanto havia mudado em seu coração na ausência do italiano. Novos sentimentos, novas sensações, novas descobertas. O Guardião da Nuvem sentia como se houvesse amadurecido naquele tempo, e que se não fosse a timidez e o mau hábito, ele provavelmente se inclinaria e passaria os braços ao redor do pescoço de Dino, abraçando-o forte. Porque aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria fazer.

As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone tocaram delicadamente as de Hibari. O toque chamou a atenção do moreno, que sentiu as pernas tremerem pela proximidade. Ele se lembrava da primeira tarde que passaram juntos em Namimori, e na maneira como cada toque o fez sentir. Dino inclinou-se em sua direção e foi impossível controlar-se. Em qualquer outro momento o moreno teria virado o braço e derrubado o louro do sofá, mordendo-o até a morte pela ousadia de beijá-lo daquela forma, que lembrava em muito a cena do elevador. Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem compreendeu perfeitamente o que o italiano quis dizer com "falta de controle". Assim que o beijo começou, ao contrário das outras vezes, os lábios de Hibari se entreabriram automaticamente, abrindo espaço para receber a língua do de Dino. Se o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu-se dessa forma quando o atacou no Hotel, então intimamente o moreno o perdoaria.  
É muito difícil manter-se racional quando a pessoa que você tanto deseja está ao seu lado, e aquele beijo era a prova que o Guardião da Nuvem precisava para confirmar sua teoria de que não importasse o que o louro tivesse feito, ou que _magias_ tivesse usado naquela declaração, os dois nunca mais se encontrariam após uma ausência de tantos dias sem que seus corpos não implorassem um pelo outro.

Quando os lábios se afastaram, o Chefe dos Cavallone abriu lentamente os olhos, ficando surpreso por ver a situação em que estava. Ele não percebeu que durante o beijo os dois haviam se inclinado, e que agora estava sobre o moreno, praticamente deitado no sofá.  
A posição o fez corar, mas ele não se moveu. Uma de suas mãos tocou as bochechas rosadas do Guardião da Nuvem, e seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta, Kyouya, você não faz ideia do quanto.

Hibari sabia que estava deitado no sofá com Dino praticamente em cima dele, porém, assim como o italiano, ele não fez nada.  
Ao ouvir o comentário, a expressão do Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu a mesma, mas sua mente e coração denunciavam sua resposta contida. Ele sabia _muito_ bem a saudade que havia sentido, principalmente durante a noite.

- Você ficará por quanto tempo? - A pergunta escapou pelos lábios de Hibari e ele temeu a resposta. Se o louro falasse que voltaria no dia seguinte para a Itália, então o que aconteceria com eles?

- Um bom tempo - O italiano sorriu - Você se forma semana que vem, não? Eu ficarei até alguns dias depois da sua formatura.

- E então?

A pergunta surpreendeu Dino, que não esperava por isso.  
Aquela era a primeira vez que Hibari demonstrava o mínimo de interesse por sua agenda, principalmente a parte que envolvia seu retorno à sua preciosa Namimori. O sorriso do Chefe dos Cavallone aumentou e seu peito tornou-se mais aquecido. O moreno estava realmente se esforçando para demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Eu terei de retornar a Itália, mas sempre que for possível eu voltarei para cá - O louro engoliu seco, sentindo mais vontade de beijar o rapaz em seus braços conforme encarava seus lábios rosados - Se eu demorar muito você pode ir me visitar~

- Jamais deixarei Namimori.

- Tão cruel~

A conversa não terminou com outro longo e úmido beijo como Dino esperava. O Guardião da Nuvem voltou a si em segundos, empurrando-o para fora do sofá e só não o enxotou da sala porque havia aguardado muito para revê-lo.  
Os dois rapazes conversaram de uma certa distância. Hibari de sua mesa e o italiano do sofá, até o telefone tocar e lembrá-lo de que já escurecera e que ele deveria retornar ao Hotel para jantar.

- Romário está me esperando lá embaixo, quer uma carona? - O Chefe dos Cavallone parou em frente à mesa do moreno, guardando o celular no bolso.

- Eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer - Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem estavam fixos nos papéis. Ele não estava necessariamente feliz com a rápida partida de Dino.

- Nee, Kyouya - O italiano abaixou-se e apoiou as mãos e o queixo na mesa, olhando diretamente na direção do moreno - Eu sei que você está ocupado por causa da formatura, e eu mesmo tenho trabalho para fazer nos próximos dias, mas vamos tentar nos ver, ok? Nem que for por alguns minutos. Eu posso vir todos os dias para almoçamos juntos. Eu sinceramente não me importo se comermos aqui, desde que seja com_ você_.

Foi impossível para Hibari manter os olhos em seu trabalho. Dino o olhava como se implorasse, e o Guardião da Nuvem percebeu que o louro não tinha notado seus sentimentos. Ele não sabia dos dias solitários que o moreno passara e da forma como aquela distância cresceu em seu coração.  
Assim como a declaração, era como se aquilo tudo fosse apenas por parte do italiano, e Hibari estivesse participando por ter tempo livre.  
O Guardião da Nuvem não queria aquele tipo de relacionamento. Bem, ele nunca esteve em um, mas sabia bem o que sua indiferença poderia causar. Palavras bonitas, frases românticas, declarações exageradas... Nada disso lhe pertencia, então ele teria de encontrar o seu próprio jeito de mostrar que se importava, nem que tivesse que praticar diariamente.  
Não havia nada de errado em começar naquele dia.

- Ou você pode vir um dia e eu o visito no Hotel no outro. Podemos revezar almoços aqui e jantares no seu Hotel. Aliás, quando você sairá de lá? É sempre tão cheio - Hibari fingia escrever algo enquanto falava. Sua determinação ainda não envolvia contatos diretos - Achei que sua casa já estava pronta. Quatro paredes e uma porta são suficientes.

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu com o último comentário, mas concordou encantado com a ideia. Os dois combinaram que almoçariam juntos no dia seguinte, e que se precisasse ser adiado, entrariam em contato. Dino deixou a sala do Comitê Disciplinar, depositando um beijo na testa do moreno, desejando uma boa noite e que ele não ficasse até tarde no Colégio.  
Hibari observou a porta ser fechada, apoiando a testa na mesa e respirando fundo. O local que recebera o beijo parecia queimar de tão quente, mas seu peito sentia-se incrivelmente leve. A ansiedade dos últimos dias desaparecera por completo, sendo substituída pela ideia de como seriam os próximos dias. Ele se esforçaria para que os dois pudessem se ver com frequencia, mesmo sabendo que estaria ocupado com a formatura.

Dino lançou um último olhar na direção do Colégio antes de entrar no carro, perguntando-se porque não convidou o moreno para acompanhá-lo até o Hotel naquela mesma noite. Ele poderia tranquilamente pedir a um de seus subordinados para dirigir o Guardião da Nuvem no dia seguinte. A menção daquele pensamento fez o italiano corar. Não, ainda era cedo demais para ter _aquele_ tipo de relação. Uma noite juntos era muito perigoso. Uma coisa levaria a outra e o Chefe dos Cavallone achava que Hibari ainda não pensava nessas coisas.  
Ele obviamente era o _único_ a ter _aqueles_ pensamentos.

**x**

Quando o fatídico dia da formatura chegou, Hibari não foi ao Colégio. O diretor em pessoa o convidou, mas o líder do Comitê Disciplinar recusou, alegando que jamais pisaria em um local tão cheio.  
Por causa de suas conexões, embora não participasse da cerimônia, o diploma do Guardião da Nuvem estava garantido. E mesmo não sendo de seu feitio não ir ao Colégio, naquela manhã o moreno seguiu para a bela casa de número 18, localizada a alguns quarteirões do templo Namimori.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone estava esperando no escritório de sua nova casa quando o Guardião da Nuvem chegou. Romário o anunciou, e o louro pediu para que Hibari entrasse, pois ele já havia terminado o relatório. O moreno vestia o uniforme do Colégio mesmo não tendo ido à formatura.

- O que achou? - Dino referia-se a casa, provavelmente o caminho que seu convidado fizera até chegar ali.

- Muitos corredores - Hibari olhava ao redor, encarando as estantes cheias de livros. A maioria estava em japonês, o que o fez pensar que o italiano estava tentando aprimorar seus conhecimentos na língua.

- Você logo se acostuma - O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou de pé, fechando o laptop. - Venha, vou lhe mostrar o segundo andar.

Os dois rapazes deixaram o escritório, atravessaram a larga sala para chegarem à escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar, que estava reservado exclusivamente para os quartos.  
Dino falava enquanto andava, dizendo que ao todo a casa comportava oito quartos, mas apenas dois ou três seriam usados.

- A maioria dos homens prefere ficar no Hotel, então quando estou sozinho Romário e mais alguns me fazem companhia. Eles dizem que não devo ficar sozinho - O louro parou em frente ao último quarto do corredor e sorriu antes de abrir a porta - La mia stanza¹~

O quarto reservado para o italiano era maior que os outros, mas a decoração era basicamente a mesma. Não havia extravagâncias como lareiras, tapetes persas e cortinas caríssimas. Ele gostava muito de seus pertences, mas isso na Itália. Em Namimori não haveria utilidade para essas coisas.  
A única coisa que Dino fez questão de comprar foi a enorme cama de casal. Ele reconhecia que era um pouco espaçoso.

Hibari adentrou ao quarto, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes. O moreno podia imaginar que a versão italiana do quarto era totalmente diferente, mas mesmo sem muitos luxos, era possível ver o Chefe dos Cavallone em cada detalhe da decoração. A colcha da cama era vermelha, bordada com um enorme cavalo dourado. As mãos do moreno tocaram o desenho por mera curiosidade, sentindo a maciez do relevo.

Após mostrar toda a casa, o louro arrastou o Guardião da Nuvem novamente para o escritório, alegando que aquele dia merecia uma comemoração. Os dois almoçariam fora, mas o italiano praticamente implorou que Hibari concordasse em deixá-lo tirar uma foto. A desculpa utilizada foi a formatura e a conversa de que "Era um momento único e especial". E mesmo reclamando e ameaçando, no final, como sempre, o Chefe dos Cavallone conseguiu a sua foto, saindo ao lado do moreno.

- Se você mostrar isso para alguém eu vou mordê-lo até a morte - Hibari tinha os olhos apertados, recusando-se a olhar como a foto havia ficado no visor da caríssima câmera.

Dino apenas riu, agradecendo pelo presente.  
Sem mais nenhum motivo que os prendesse na residência, os dois rapazes deixaram a casa.  
Ambos foram dirigidos por Romário até um restaurante, que para surpresa do Guardião da Nuvem, era o mesmo com _aquela_ atendente encantada.  
A moça os recebeu com o sorriso costumeiro, e seus olhos pesaram sobre o Chefe dos Cavallone no mesmo instante. Porém, ao contrário das outras vezes, o moreno não se sentiu incomodado em momento algum. Os sorrisos, os olhares, as constantes gentilezas por parte da mulher não o afetaram, e nem mesmo quando ela derrubou o _menu_ ao tocar sem querer a mão do louro, fizeram com que Hibari tivesse algum tipo de reação. Seus olhos apenas observaram a cena, notando coisas que ele não percebera antes.

Dino era uma pessoa naturalmente gentil. Sua beleza ajudava, mas sua personalidade era provavelmente o que cativava as pessoas e as encantava. Enquanto observava o italiano desculpar-se com a atendente, o Guardião da Nuvem lembrou-se das vezes em que sentiu vontade de mordê-los até a morte, e o quão desnecessário aquilo teria sido. Não havia sinal de que o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha conhecimento da admiração da moça, então a maneira como ele a tratava era apenas resultado de sua personalidade; pois quando ela saia, era para Hibari que os olhos e sorrisos eram direcionados, como se não houvesse mais ninguém que os merecesse tanto.  
Tamanha dedicação e exclusividade o lisonjeavam. Ele acabaria mal acostumado com toda aquela atenção e dedicação, não que se importasse em recebê-las.

O almoço decorreu tranquilamente, e depois da sobremesa, os dois rapazes retornaram a casa do italiano. O braço direito dos Cavallone lembrou seu Chefe do trabalho que ainda precisava ser feito, e por mais que adorasse seu cargo e suas responsabilidades, naquele dia Dino só queria ser apenas um homem que passaria o dia acompanhado de seu amante. Entretanto, poder estar ao lado do Guardião da Nuvem era mais do que sua sorte poderia ser testada.

- Você pode ficar, mas eu terei de resolver algumas coisas - O louro retirou o sobretudo ao entrar na casa. Romário os deixara as sós, mas avisou que ligaria para saber se o trabalho estava em andamento.

Hibari cogitou a ideia de ir embora, mas nada disse. Dino ofereceu praticamente a casa inteira à sua disposição, dizendo que estaria no escritório e que se o Guardião da Nuvem precisasse de alguma coisa, que não hesitasse em procurá-lo.  
Dando um tímido beijo na bochecha de seu amante, o italiano seguiu para o seu trabalho, deixando Hibari a sós na sala. A enorme tv possuía mais canais do que ele podia contar, e mesmo passando por todos, não havia nada interessante que pudesse prender sua atenção. A mente do Guardião da Nuvem estava em outro lugar. Em outra pessoa...

Continua...

_¹ Meu quarto_


	8. Capítulo 07 – Graduation Part II

**Capítulo 07 - Graduation**

Parte II

Hibari tentou ao máximo se entreter. Livros, televisão e mesmo seus próprios assuntos não pareciam suficientes. Sentado no largo sofá da sala, o Guardião da Nuvem assistiu o céu tornar-se ligeiramente mais escuro com o decorrer das horas. Nesse tempo, Dino apareceu algumas vezes para garantir que ele ainda estivesse ali, ou para buscar alguma coisa que usaria para o que estava fazendo. Em todas às vezes usou a mesma frase ("Só mais alguns minutos..."), seguida pelo mesmo olhar impaciente. O moreno ergueu os olhos apenas na primeira vez, pois quanto mais o italiano surgia, mais difícil era permanecer ali.

Quando o céu tornou-se completamente negro, o Guardião da Nuvem desligou a televisão e levantou-se. O escritório ficava a algumas paredes da sala, e com passos lentos e discretos, Hibari caminhou até o refúgio do louro. Sua voz era ouvida através da porta, e pela maneira como falava - em um perfeito italiano - Dino parecia estar dando algum tipo de ordem. Cansado de permanecer sozinho naquela enorme casa, o moreno refez o caminho, decidido a ir embora. Seus pés o levaram até a sala novamente, mas ao caminhar em direção a saída ele teria obrigatoriamente de passar pela escadaria.

Os olhos negros encararam o caminho que levaria ao segundo andar e uma estranha e convidativa curiosidade o fez dar o primeiro passo. O lugar que queria visitar estava dentro da casa, e o Chefe dos Cavallone dissera que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse para se entreter, não?  
A porta foi aberta e o quarto de Dino tornou-se novamente visível aos seus olhos. Horas atrás quando estivera ali, o moreno não pôde realmente _ver_ o que queria.  
Sentando-se na cama e permitindo que suas mãos voltassem a tocar a colcha vermelha, Hibari podia imaginar Dino deitado, provavelmente ocupando todo o espaço da cama. Os cabelos louros bagunçados cobrindo metade de seu rosto, os longos cílios dourados...

A imaginação do Guardião da Nuvem o fez sorrir para si mesmo, sentindo-se patético. Suas costas encontraram o macio colchão, cuja textura era exatamente como ele imaginara. Seu corpo arrastou-se até o meio da cama, acomodando-se melhor. O teto era alto, e dava a impressão de que o moreno era muito pequeno. Essa alusão talvez não fosse de todo equivocada.  
Se alguém o tivesse perguntado dez anos atrás se ele acreditaria que no futuro estaria ali, deitado em uma cama estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar; nutrindo sentimentos novos, embora tão íntimos, o Guardião da Nuvem teria mordido a pessoa até a morte. Porém, da mesma maneira como ele jamais se viu naquela situação, poderia dizer o mesmo em relação a sua vida dali dez anos. O que faria, onde estaria, do que viveria... Hibari sabia todas essas respostas.  
E de todas as inconstâncias da vida, a única que não permitiria que mudasse seria a presença de Dino. Tsuna e o restante dos herbívoros poderiam repetir os mesmos erros, isso era problema deles. Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem jamais permitiria que isso atrapalhasse indiretamente sua vida.

Mesmo pseudo aceitando sua responsabilidade como Guardião, existia uma parte de sua vida que ele não compartilharia com os Vongola. Na verdade, ele não compartilharia com mais ninguém.  
E essa parte adentrou o quarto sem que o moreno percebesse, notando apenas que tinha companhia quando o italiano estava no meio do quarto, olhando-o com os braços cruzados e um sorriso divertido.

- Confortável?

O Chefe dos Cavallone não possuía mais os olhos impacientes e a expressão cansada.  
Hibari ergueu um pouco a cabeça para vê-lo, mas logo voltou a depositá-la em um dos macios travesseiros.

- Seu trabalho? - A voz do líder do Comitê Disciplinar saiu baixa. Ele podia sentir que o louro se aproximava mesmo não ouvindo seus passos por causa do enorme tapete que forrava o chão.

- Terminado – Dino sentou-se na beirada da cama, levando uma das mãos para o rosto do rapaz deitado - Desculpe por deixá-lo sozinho durante a tarde.

- É trabalho - O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o corpo mais mole. O toque daquela mão em sua pele era confortável.

- Eu sei que está tarde, mas eu gostaria de passar mais algum tempo com você. Pedirei um taxi e o acompanharei até sua casa depois.

Hibari desviou os olhos para o homem sentado quase ao seu lado, meneando a cabeça em positivo. Ele não tinha intenção alguma de ir embora.  
Dino sorriu com a resposta, indo juntar-se ao moreno no meio da cama. Seu corpo estava virado de lado, de maneira com que ele pudesse encarar o Guardião da Nuvem de cima. A ponta de seus dedos desceram pelo rosto do rapaz deitado, tocando suas bochechas e depois seus lábios. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se, permitindo que seus próprios lábios continuassem com os toques.  
O beijo foi diferente de qualquer outro que ambos já tivessem trocado. Ele começou devagar, uma torturante lentidão. Entretanto, foi uma decisão mútua que ele se intensificasse. As línguas se encontravam com força. Os lábios moviam-se com mais rapidez e a necessidade de irem mais longe foi inevitável. Uma das mãos de Dino trouxe Hibari mais próximo, puxando-o para cima.

O Guardião da Nuvem apoiou os cotovelos ao redor do rosto do italiano, sentindo claramente o contato entre ambos os corpos. Ele não sabia como havia aprendido a beijar daquela maneira, mas aquele era provavelmente um dos muitos ensinamentos inúteis que seu Tutor lhe transmitira. Sua língua vasculhava com fervor a boca do louro e quanto mais o beijo continuava, para mais afastado do bom senso ele caminhava.  
As mãos de Dino que começaram apenas segurando a cintura de Hibari para mantê-lo por cima, logo tocavam as costas do moreno por debaixo da camisa. A pele era quente e firme. O Guardião da Nuvem não tinha a cintura delineada e delicada de uma mulher. Suas costas, abdômen e peitoral eram como os de qualquer outro homem, e Dino Cavallone não se importava. O contato entre os corpos aumentou, e de inicio o beijo escondeu boa parte dos atos eróticos por parte dos dois rapazes, mas quando os lábios se afastaram e ambos notaram que haviam começado a se esfregar um no outro, foi impossível manter a mesma calma.

Dino tinha os olhos semi cerrados. Sua respiração estava alta e ele sabia que se continuasse não conseguiria parar. Aquela era a primeira vez que os dois iam tão longe. O louro podia sentir a ereção de Hibari encostada a sua, e foi com uma enorme força de vontade que ele respirou fundo e decidiu que era hora de terem _aquela_ conversa.  
Porém, o Chefe dos Cavallone não sabia que não havia nada mais para conversar, e esse conhecimento tornou-se extremamente claro quando partiu do Guardião da Nuvem a iniciativa para continuarem o beijo. Aquele gesto surpreendeu o italiano, que moveu um pouco mais as pernas, deixando com que seus corpos se encontrassem com mais força. Os lábios do moreno se entreabriram, soltando um baixo gemido.

- K-Kyouya...

Dino virou-se, deixando que Hibari ficasse por baixo, mas sem interromper o beijo. Uma de suas mãos tocou a ereção do moreno por cima da calça, arrancando um segundo gemido, dessa vez mais alto e distinto.  
A calma do italiano começava a desaparecer. Foi com certa pressa que ele abriu o cinto e o zíper da calça do rapaz em seus braços, deixando que aquela parte ficasse livre. O toque de sua mão - sem nenhuma camada de roupa para atrapalhar - fez Hibari mexer-se na cama, parando o beijo para soltar outro gemido. Os olhos do italiano brilhavam enquanto observava a maneira como o moreno se contorcia conforme sua mão começava a masturbá-lo.  
Aquele provavelmente seria um evento único. Com o tempo o Guardião da Nuvem conseguiria esconder suas reações, então se Dino quisesse ter algo para se lembrar, seria naquele dia.

Hibari não sabia mais o que era bom senso ou autocontrole.  
Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone tocou seu rosto enquanto estava sentado na beirada da cama, ele soube que o momento havia chegado. O beijo, os toques, as caricias. Tudo era muito diferente do que ele havia imaginado.  
Nas noites em que se tocava sozinho e envergonhado em seu quarto, o Guardião da Nuvem sempre imaginou que fosse com Dino. A mão do louro e seus movimentos eram diferentes se comparados as suas fantasias.  
A realidade era incrivelmente mais prazerosa.

Não foi preciso muito para que o Guardião da Nuvem chegasse ao orgasmo na mão do italiano. Sua voz anunciou o clímax que veio acompanhado de um intenso beijo. As mãos do moreno seguravam trêmulas o rosto de Dino, procurando agradecerem pelo prazer que sentira, mesmo sem conseguir utilizar palavras.

- Você é adorável, Kyouya - A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone levou uma onda de eletricidade pelo corpo de Hibari. Era rouca e cheia de desejo.

- C-Cale a boca - O moreno não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras direito, tentando manter-se calmo para o que viria em seguida.

A respiração do líder do Comitê Disciplinar tornou-se mais ritmada, mas suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Embora estivesse sobre ele, Dino simplesmente não se movia. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele, porém, sem sinal de que eles continuariam.  
Havia algo mais além _daquilo_ e ele _sabia_.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, Kyouya – O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou levemente sério. Seu rosto estava vermelho, sua ereção estava ali, Hibari podia senti-la, mas seus olhos pareciam decididos. - Se passarmos daqui eu não vou me responsabilizar pelo que vai acontecer. E não, eu não estou te tratando como criança - O italiano adiantou-se ao ver os olhos negros que o encaravam se apertarem - Estou falando sobre algo que vai acontecer eventualmente, mas não precisa ser hoje.

- Você está dizendo que não quer - A voz do Guardião da Nuvem soou séria. Ele sabia que estava semi nu, deitado em uma cama e em uma situação muito constrangedora.

- Querer? - Dino sorriu. Seus lábios voltaram a beijar os lábios de Hibari, mordiscando-os de leve. - Você não faz ideia das coisas que eu já pensei em fazer com _você_, Kyouya. E acredite, estou tentando ser responsável porque preciso, mas se você quer mesmo saber se eu o quero, então a resposta é _sempre_. Não existe um dia que eu não pense em fazer o que acabamos de fazer e muitas outras coisas. Eu disse anteriormente. Estou apaixonado por você há muito tempo, e não sou nenhuma espécie de Santo. Você habita minhas fantasias há muito tempo, e se estou aqui falando ao invés de agir é porque eu o respeito, e não quero que pense que o que temos vai se basear no tempo que passamos em cima de uma cama. Você é extremamente precioso para mim, Kyouya.

- Eu nunca pensei em tal coisa - Hibari não precisou parar para digerir o que acabara de ouvir. O moreno sabia de tudo aquilo. A primeira vez que eles se beijaram (o elevador não contava), ele sabia que o beijo na testa foi uma forma do italiano mostrar que o respeitava. Dino era gentil e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Entretanto, não cabia somente ao louro a responsabilidade pelo andamento do relacionamento. - Nós dois somos homens. Você tem suas necessidades e eu as minhas, e nesse momento acredito que ambas são as mesmas. Você disse que não conseguirá se controlar, então não se controle. Não ouse me comparar a uma garota, Dino. Não preciso que se preocupe com o que vai acontecer, eu ficarei bem. - O moreno começava a sentir a respiração tornar-se mais alta. Aquelas palavras e o contato entre eles acabaram excitando-o novamente- Mas se você me machucar eu juro que vou mordê-lo até a morte depois.

Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone se repuxaram em um meio sorriso antes que ele depositasse um beijo delicado no Guardião da Nuvem.  
Quando os olhos cor de mel encararam novamente o rapaz deitado embaixo de seu corpo, a seriedade havia dado lugar a algo diferente. Não era o erotismo, nem a necessidade. Havia sim um brilho que demonstrava desejo, mas também havia outra coisa. Algo terno e gentil.

- Não posso prometer que não vou machucá-lo - O Chefe dos Cavallone falava enquanto retirava a blusa e a camisa de Hibari. Ambas as peças saíram com extrema facilidade por cima da cabeça do moreno - Mas quero que me prometa que se a dor for insuportável você me dirá.

- Você está me chamando indiretamente de fraco - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos, observando Dino ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas na cama. - Não sou um herbívoro idiota.

- Acredito que isso vale até mesmo para os carnívoros, Kyouya.

O italiano retirou a camisa, deixando-a ao lado da cama.  
A linha de pensamento de Hibari foi cortada naquele mesmo instante. Havia algo muito mais interessante do que a discussão ridícula que estavam tendo.  
Estavam ali, visíveis e extremamente próximas. As cores roubaram sua atenção automaticamente e seus dedos tremiam de vontade de tocá-las. Desde o começo as tatuagens de Dino povoavam sua imaginação, e ao vê-las tão próximas, o Guardião da Nuvem precisou engolir seco. A visão era incrivelmente bela.  
Os traços azulados desciam pela lateral do abdômen do Chefe dos Cavallone, seguindo até seu baixo ventre. As mãos de Dino estavam no zíper de sua calça e desciam em velocidade normal, mas aos olhos do moreno, cada gesto parecia ser em câmera lenta. Primeiro o zíper, depois a calça desceu pelo quadril, e então o louro precisou sentar-se para retirá-la por completo.  
Quando voltou para cama e aproximou-se do rapaz deitado, Hibari engoliu seco e teve vontade de ir embora. Ele deveria ter acreditado nas palavras do italiano sobre a experiência ser dolorosa. Dino não era maior do que ele _somente_ na altura.

- Tudo bem? - Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone tocaram o pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, sentindo-o tremer.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar não respondeu. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no baixo ventre do homem que estava por cima, notando pela primeira vez que toda aquela admiração toda acabou excitando-o. Sua ereção tocou a do louro quando Dino deitou-se sobre ele, e então não houve mais tempo para devaneios. Os lábios e os corpos se encontraram novamente, quentes e úmidos, implorando o máximo de contato possível.  
As mãos de Hibari tocaram finalmente o abdômen do italiano, apertando e sentindo a pele tatuada. A mão de Dino masturba ambas as ereções, fazendo com que os gemidos e suspiros se misturassem dessa vez.  
O contato começava a levar o Guardião da Nuvem em direção ao seu segundo orgasmo, mas foi interrompido antes que ele acontecesse. O italiano sentou-se em um dos lados da cama, abrindo com certa pressa a gaveta da cômoda, retirando um tubo transparente.

- Tente relaxar, ok?

Dino colocou um pouco do conteúdo do tubo em uma das mãos. Um de seus dedos tocou a entrada do Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o respirar mais fundo. Os olhos do italiano estavam fixos em Hibari o tempo todo. O moreno não conseguiu esconder a expressão de dor quando se sentiu invadido, assim como não conseguiu omitir um gemido alto quando a língua de Dino subiu por seu membro. Aquilo não estava necessariamente em suas fantasias.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone conseguiu penetrar o segundo dedo graças ao novo estímulo. Sua boca e mãos estavam ocupadas, e ele permaneceu naquela posição até encontrar o ponto especial do moreno. A maneira como o corpo de Hibari respondia aos estímulos o deixava cada vez mais excitado, até que chegou um momento em que Dino não conseguiu mais se controlar. Os gemidos que o moreno soltava e o barulho de seus dedos o invadindo com rapidez eram torturantes.

O italiano acomodou-se entre as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem, substituindo os dedos por seu membro. O tempo que passou incitando aquela área parecia ter dado resultado. Hibari sentiu menos dor do que imaginava, mas o que realmente o surpreendeu foi que Dino realmente o penetrou por inteiro, apesar de _tudo_. A sensação inicial foi desconfortável. As mãos do moreno apertavam com força o lençol, e seu peito subia e descia em longos espasmos. Foi somente quando o Chefe dos Cavallone o penetrou pela terceira vez que Hibari esqueceu-se da dor e de todo o resto.  
Começou com um leve choque. Depois seu corpo pareceu sentir a eletricidade em cada milímetro. A cada estocada as mãos do moreno apertavam com mais força o que quer que estivesse próximo. Colcha, travesseiro, camisa...  
O prazer era intenso para ambos. Aquela era a primeira vez que Dino desejava alguém com tanta vontade. Cada vez que seu membro penetrava o moreno, deixava-o com vontade de mais, de ir além daquele momento. A imagem do Guardião da Nuvem totalmente indefeso em seus braços o deixava fora de controle. As expressões em seu rosto, a voz, os gemidos que saiam mesmo o rapaz tentando com todas as suas forças manter-se calado...

Hibari foi o primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo. Sua própria mão o ajudou enquanto ele se tocava e sentia as estocadas do italiano. As mãos de Dino estavam ocupadas enquanto o apoiavam ao lado do corpo do moreno, e dessa vez o clímax pareceu ter o dobro de intensidade. Ele sentia-se ser penetrado, dessa vez com mais força. Os gemidos ainda saiam por seus lábios, e seus olhos entreabriram-se a tempo de ver quando o Chefe dos Cavallone chegou ao orgasmo. Dino retirou-se de Hibari no último instante, pintando o abdômen e peito do moreno.  
Os olhos negros não perderam um segundo da cena. O quarto estava claro e a pele do italiano brilhava com o suor do exercício. Os cabelos louros estavam bagunçados, o rosto vermelho e os olhos fechados. A respiração era alta e suas mãos tremiam enquanto seguravam os joelhos de Hibari.  
Por alguns segundos Dino permaneceu nessa mesma posição, para total satisfação do Guardião da Nuvem. De onde estava, tendo uma visão totalmente privilegiada, ele estava encantado. Aquela era provavelmente uma das cenas mais belas que já vira.

Quando os olhos cor de mel se entreabriram, o coração de Hibari bateu forte em seu peito. Eles sorriam.  
O italiano inclinou-se sobre o rapaz deitado, sem se importar com a bagunça que ambos estavam naquele momento. Os braços do Guardião da Nuvem entrelaçaram o pescoço do louro, e seus lábios se encontraram. Naquele momento o líder do Comitê Disciplinar soube que não havia nada mais importante que Dino pudesse ensiná-lo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou várias vezes se Hibari estava bem e todas as vezes recebia o mesmo olhar como resposta. Os beijos não encerraram aquele começo de noite. Os toques e caricias recomeçaram, e mesmo estando fisicamente cansado, o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se sentir aquelas sensações novamente. A segunda vez foi menos delicada e mais intensa. O corpo do moreno não estranhou a invasão, mas dessa vez seu rosto estava afundado no travesseiro por causa da posição. Entretanto, foi mais difícil manter-se quieto quando Dino tinha toda a preferência de saber exatamente onde acertar.  
Pouco antes de chegar ao clímax novamente, Hibari pediu para se virar. Ele queria ver de novo a visão do italiano quando _ele_ chegasse ao orgasmo.

**x**

Dino não mentiu quando disse que a experiência seria incômoda para o Guardião da Nuvem. Talvez por ter sido a primeira vez. Talvez porque além das duas vezes na cama os dois repetiram as mesmas ações no banho. Ou talvez porque Hibari não imaginou que na manhã do dia seguinte acordaria sem conseguir sair da cama.  
Tudo doía. Seus braços, suas pernas e principalmente seu quadril.  
A vontade de morder o italiano até a morte foi colossal. E palavras não foram necessárias para demonstrar o tamanho da sua raiva. Ao acordar e encarar um par de olhos negros, semi cerrados e assassinos, Dino sabia que estava com problemas.

A sorte do louro foi Romário, literalmente falando. O braço direito dos Cavallone apareceu de manhã, lembrando seu Chefe de sua agenda que incluía certos compromissos fora da casa.  
O sempre cauteloso e preocupado italiano desmarcou o almoço, mas foi impossível adiar os compromissos da tarde. E embora soubesse que era mais seguro não se aproximar do Guardião da Nuvem, Dino permaneceu deitado ao seu lado pela manhã.  
Hibari dormira praticamente todo o tempo, sendo acordado quando o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou sair. O próprio louro o acordou, apenas para avisá-lo que teria de ir, mas que retornaria em breve e que o moreno _não_ deveria sair da cama.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Kyouya, de verdade - Dino tinha uma expressão dolorida. Seu conjunto de moletom deu lugar ao terno e calça social. Seus cabelos bagunçados estavam perfeitamente penteados.

Hibari conseguiu sentar-se, e mesmo que ainda sentisse dor, o moreno teria feito aquele esforço, pois deitado ele não conseguiria passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Dino, abraçando-o.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se na beirada da cama, retribuindo o gesto. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Palavras não eram necessárias.  
Com um delicado beijo, o italiano deixou o quarto com passos largo. O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o quarto, voltando a deitar-se. Suas mãos abraçaram o travesseiro que o louro utilizou para dormir. Seus olhos fecharam-se, mas ele sorria. O futuro finalmente estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

**x**

Uma das coisas que Hibari teria de aprender a lidar além da agenda de Dino era a distância. Os dias que o italiano permaneceu em Namimori passaram sem que ele percebesse. Após a formatura, o louro ainda permaneceu mais dois dias no Japão.  
Dessa vez o Guardião da Nuvem não foi pego de surpresa, já que um dia antes da notícia chegar aos seus ouvidos, o moreno em pessoa perguntou a Romário quanto tempo seu Chefe permaneceria na cidade. Independente da resposta, quando o momento de se despedir chegou, Hibari entendeu pela primeira vez o significado da expressão "mesmo longe, nós continuaremos perto". Seu peito apertou-se quando Dino o abraçou, imaginando quanto tempo ficaria longe daqueles braços. O ex-líder do Comitê Disciplinar (agora oficialmente) estava recostado a sua ex-mesa, e agradeceu mentalmente por ter algo em que se apoiar. Suas mãos apertaram a beirada de madeira, tentando manter-se indiferente.

- Aqui, eu quero que fique com isso - Dino retirou um envelope de dentro do terno - Ainda não sei quando vou retornar, mas manterei contato.

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu segurando o envelope, curioso sobre seu conteúdo. Duas batidas na porta lembraram o italiano que seu avião particular estava esperando no aeroporto, e que Romário estava do lado de fora.  
Parecendo visivelmente aborrecido pela pressão, o louro suspirou e se aproximou, segurando o rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Os olhos negros se fecharam aos poucos. Hibari sabia o que viria em seguida.  
O beijo foi mais curto do que ele esperava. Quando seus lábios começavam a gostar do gesto Dino interrompeu o momento, mas manteve o rosto do moreno em suas mãos.  
Com um largo meio sorriso, as palavras que saíram pelos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone eram tão conhecidas para o Guardião da Nuvem que ele sentia como se até entendesse italiano.

- Ti amo, Kyouya.

Dino deixou a sala do Comitê Disciplinar e Hibari fez o mesmo meia hora depois.  
O envelope permaneceu fechado em seu bolso e só foi aberto quando o moreno entrou em seu quarto. Sentando-se na cama, o Guardião da Nuvem se pôs a abri-lo, ficando levemente surpreso pelo conteúdo. Havia uma foto, uma chave dourada e um pedaço de papel.  
A letra do Chefe dos Cavallone era caída para a direita, e mesmo que tentasse, seus kanji saiam sempre de maneira torta.

_"Kyouya,_

_Sei que vai achar desnecessário e idiota, mas quero que fique com ambos. Sinta-se a vontade para utilizar a casa, apenas não se esqueça de trancar todas as portas e janelas._

_Com amor,_

_D. Cavallone  
P.s: Não queime a foto, Kyouya!"_

Embaixo da observação havia um pequeno desenho do próprio louro desejando um bom dia. O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a chave dentro do envelope, mas retirou a fotografia e a deixou em cima da cama. Caminhando na direção do guarda-roupa, Hibari o abriu e pegou bem no fundo um porta retrato duplo que estava escondido. Retornando, ele colocou a foto que recebera de Dino do lado direito e que estava vago.  
Havia um enorme contraste entre ambas as fotos. A que o italiano tirou no dia de sua formatura era séria. Seu rosto não esboçava nenhuma emoção a não ser a vergonha. Entretanto, a fotografia da esquerda era como se uma enorme mudança tivesse acontecido. A expressão era diferente, os traços eram diferentes... Bem, oito anos se passariam, não?

Encarando a única lembrança que trouxera (ou afanara) do futuro, Hibari não podia deixar de fazer comparações. Na foto da esquerda ele também estava com o Chefe dos Cavallone em uma pose muito parecida com a foto da direita. Porém, no futuro o Guardião da Nuvem aprenderia a sorrir.  
Ele nunca chegaria a gargalhar como o italiano, mas o meio sorriso em seus lábios e a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam era genuína. Dino continuaria o mesmo, não importasse quantos anos se passassem. O sorriso em ambas as fotos era semelhante. A mão no ombro do moreno seria a mesma, e principalmente, os sentimentos entre eles sempre estariam presentes.

Hibari permaneceu um tempo encarando o porta retrato antes de guardá-lo novamente. Todas as vezes que abrisse o guarda-roupa, ele veria as fotografias lado a lado. Estava feito.  
O Guardião da Nuvem não percebeu, mas ao fechar a porta do guarda-roupa, o sorriso em seus lábios era idêntico ao da fotografia.  
Ele não teria de esperar oito anos para ser feliz.

- FIM.

* * *

P.s: Teoricamente a fanfic termina nesse capt, entretanto, postarei um extra. Deixarei as considerações finais para semana que vem (:


	9. Capítulo 08 – That guy from the past

**Capítulo 08 – Extra: That guy from the past**

Era impossível acreditar nas palavras ditas pela versão mais velha de seu braço direito. Cada frase, cada comentário, cada indicação e cada evidência soava como uma bela história retirada de algum livro estrangeiro de ficção.  
Caixas e animais? Guerra entre Famílias envolvendo a _sua_ Namimori? Radiação? Não. Não era verdade. Hibari provavelmente ainda estava dormindo.  
O problema era: antes de aparecer no meio daquela luta ele não estava se quer em sua casa, muito menos em sua cama.

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar em tudo isso, mas faça um esforço, Kyo-sama.

_Kyo-sama_.  
O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça tentando parecer confiante. Obviamente ele levaria algum tempo para digerir tudo aquilo, claro, se ele _tivesse_ tempo.  
O líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava em seu novo/velho quarto, e na última meia hora ele ouvira um resumo de toda a situação em que havia se metido. Nem bem Kusakabe terminou de lhe contar as _novas_ em relação ao futuro, o telefone vibrou em seu bolso e ele pediu educadamente licença para se retirar.  
Entretanto, apesar de já estar fora do quarto, o homem parou na entrada e virou-se na direção da versão dez anos mais nova de seu Chefe.

- Muita coisa está diferente em relação ao seu tempo, então peço que seja cuidadoso e paciente com _si_ mesmo. O Kyo-sama dessa época realmente aprecia a vida que leva.

Kusakabe sorriu e arrastou a porta de madeira, deixando com que o Hibari pudesse ficar com seus próprios pensamentos e suspeitas.  
Ele estava em um quarto de tamanho médio, localizado ao fundo do templo Namimori. Aparentemente a propriedade já era sua, e o Guardião da Nuvem do futuro a administrava há pelo menos sete anos. O local em si lhe agradou bastante. Tudo estava arrumado, ajeitado e incrivelmente limpo. Bem, era de se esperar vindo _dele_ mesmo.

O moreno ficou de pé e passou os olhos pelo quarto. Havia um guarda-roupa e uma cômoda ao fundo, um futon e alguma outra mobília. Se aquela seria sua nova realidade, portanto só haveria uma maneira de descobrir como ele vivera nesses últimos dez anos.  
Não havia nada de diferente na cômoda. Kimonos, kimonos e mais kimonos. Com exceção de uma ou duas peças de gosto duvidoso, aquela realmente parecia sua vida.  
Entretanto, foi o guarda-roupa que o surpreendeu.

A porta principal foi aberta de uma vez. Ali dentro parecia um mundo completamente diferente, ou melhor, _dois_ mundos completamente diferentes.  
À direita, ternos e camisas. À esquerda, ternos e camisas. _Outros_ ternos e _outras_ camisas. Não foi preciso ver o número das peças para saber que aquela parte do guarda-roupa não lhe pertencia. As roupas eram maiores, e mesmo sabendo que ainda cresceria um pouco, Hibari não tinha ilusão alguma de ter _aquele_ tamanho um dia.

Além das roupas havia uma porção de objetos distintos. Blusas, casacos, objetos pessoais e um cheiro. Todo o guarda-roupa tinha o mesmo cheiro. Não. Todo o quarto.  
As mãos do jovem Guardião da Nuvem tremeram ao tocarem uma peça de roupa em especial. Ela era a última pendurada do lado esquerdo, escondida no mar de roupas sociais. Um casaco verde musgo, extremamente familiar aos seus olhos.  
Hibari tocou a peça, sentindo seu corpo todo responder. Aquele era o casaco que um certo italiano desastrado sempre usava no _seu_ tempo. O que ele não entendia era o que o casaco fazia em seu quarto. Aliás, por que todas aquelas roupas estavam em _seu_ guarda-roupa.  
As roupas e o cheiro. O que Dino fazia em sua vida dez anos depois?

O Guardião da Nuvem estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficou levemente surpreso por achar vestígios do italiano em praticamente toda a casa. O banheiro só possuía produtos estrangeiros. A cozinha estava cheia de receitas e ingredientes ocidentais. Porém, a desconfiança do moreno só aumentou ao encontrar uma foto no fundo de uma das gavetas. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram um pouco, olhando surpreso para as duas pessoas na fotografia. A da direita era ele, sem dúvida. Os traços amadureceram, mas aquele definitivamente seria ele. O que realmente chamava atenção era a pessoa ao seu lado.

Largo sorriso, olhos cor de mel, cabelos louros e impecáveis. Em dez anos o Chefe dos Cavallone pareceria um daqueles modelos que você só encontra nas propagandas estrangeiras de perfumes. Era meio perturbador.  
A foto voltou para o fundo da gaveta com uma rapidez enorme. Hibari passou horas fiscalizando aquela casa e tudo o que ele queria era descansar. Kusakabe avisou que o dia seguinte seria cansativo, então não havia nada para fazer além de dormir.

Deitado em seu futon, o jovem Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando agrupar os pedaços de todo aquele quebra-cabeça. A verdade gritava em seus ouvidos, mas o moreno tentava a todo custo calar aquela voz.  
Fechando os olhos e focando-se em dormir, Hibari negava para si mesmo todas as evidências que vira naquela noite. Entretanto, era difícil negligenciar o cheiro de Dino em toda a roupa de cama, e a maneira incrivelmente calma e familiar que aquilo lhe fazia sentir.

**x**

Kusakabe não inventou toda aquela história sobre caixas, futuro e batalhas. Todos aqueles problemas estavam lá quando o Guardião da Nuvem acordou no dia seguinte. A diferença dessa vez foi que ele teria de lidar com eles.  
A decisão de permanecer naquele tempo não estava em suas mãos, logo não haveria muita coisa que poderia ser de livre escolha. Ele lutaria pelo simples prazer de morder os herbívoros que atrapalharam a paz de sua preciosa cidade, transformando Namimori em algo que não estava em seus planos.  
Sua decisão estava tomada, e permaneceu inalterada mesmo ouvindo as palavras de seu futuro braço direito:

- Dino está em Namimori para treiná-lo, Kyo-sama. Ele deve se apresentar no decorrer da semana.

A imagem da versão dez anos mais velha do italiano fez Hibari engolir seco. Ele apenas deu com os ombros, dizendo que não se importava quem o treinasse. Se fosse o louro idiota, então significava que mesmo no futuro ele continuava forte. E para o jovem Guardião da Nuvem aquilo era o que realmente importava.

O "decorrer da semana" de Kusakabe durou três dias.  
Nesse tempo o moreno pôde colocar os pensamentos em ordem, além de entender um pouco mais sobre a realidade daquela época. Muitas coisas não estavam certas. Muitas coisas deveriam ser mudadas. E muitas coisas continuavam as mesmas.  
Entre elas, Dino Cavallone.

O italiano apareceu de manhã, logo após o horário do café.  
Hibari soube de sua presença por causa de sua voz. O Guardião da Nuvem estava em seu quarto, sentando em frente a uma mesinha, repassando alguns relatórios. A conversa entre Kusakabe e o visitante terminou ao entrarem na casa, e foi impossível para o moreno não ouvir seu próprio coração enquanto esperava a figura do Chefe dos Cavallone surgir.  
A porta de madeira foi arrastada, e junto com o brilho do Sol entrou Dino.  
Os olhos de Hibari não conseguiram desviar. A claridade batia em seu rosto, mas parecia completamente irrelevante. O italiano pediu licença, mas não adentrou ao quarto.

- Não prefere conversar aqui, Kyouya? - Dino apontou para fora.

- Estou bem aqui, mas se quiser pode ficar ai - Hibari voltou a atenção para o que lia. Nada havia mudado.

O louro pediu licença e adentrou ao quarto, deixando os sapatos do lado de fora. A porta foi arrastada até a metade, o suficiente para que a claridade não batesse no rosto do moreno, mas ao mesmo tempo não permitia que ambos ficassem fechados naquele espaço.  
Dino sentou-se de frente, mas afastado, e aquela distância e seriedade incomodaram o jovem Guardião da Nuvem.

- Bom Dia, Kyouya.

O Chefe dos Cavallone estava de terno e gravata. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados e a roupa impecavelmente passada. Hibari desconfiou que ele estava ali somente de passagem e acertou.  
As palavras seguintes do italiano foram curtas e polidas, avisando que estava ali somente para revê-lo e para combinarem o treinamento.  
Dino não estava completamente inalterado. Seus traços tornaram-se mais firmes. A maneira como ele falava era um pouco diferente, mais contida e direta. Seus olhos ainda possuíam o mesmo brilho, porém, durante os minutos que permaneceram no mesmo quarto Hibari teve certeza de que aqueles olhos não o viam. Eles procuravam outra pessoa.  
O treino começaria no dia seguinte, e antes de deixar o quarto, o Chefe dos Cavallone deteve-se por um instante.

- Eu sei que tudo isso parece loucura para você, mas vamos dar o nosso melhor, Kyouya - O louro encarou algo no chão por um instante - Este provavelmente não é o futuro que você esperava ver, e honestamente, ninguém está satisfeito. Entretanto, existem coisas que são preciosas para mim nesse tempo, e vou protegê-las com todas as minhas forças. _Essas_ coisas eu gostaria que permanecessem inalteradas.

Havia um sorriso triste nos lábios do italiano quando ele deixou o quarto, e essa imagem permaneceu fixa na mente de Hibari por todo o dia.  
Ao recolher-se à noite para dormir, o moreno tomou coragem e reabriu a gaveta da cômoda, segurando pela segunda vez a fotografia em suas mãos. Ele sabia do que Dino estava falando. Ele sabia o que lhe era precioso. Ele sabia o que o louro tentava proteger.  
Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem encararam a foto por mais alguns minutos, recolocando-a na gaveta. No fundo os dois tinham algo em comum: estavam lutando um pelo outro.

**x**

O treino lembrava em muito as lutas no terraço do Colégio Namimori.  
Dino não economizou nos ataque, e Hibari não perdia uma chance de mordê-lo até a morte.  
As horas que passavam diariamente juntos serviram para quebrar um pouco da primeira impressão. O sério e polido Chefe dos Cavallone logo se mostrou não tão sério, lembrando totalmente do homem idiota que Hibari conhecia no passado.  
A convivência e a relação entre eles tornou-se mais intima, a ponto do Guardião da Nuvem começar com as ameaças de mordê-lo até a morte se o louro continuasse tentando abraçá-lo.  
No final de um dos treinos em particular, o moreno seguiu para o templo acompanhado do italiano.  
Dino estava particularmente quieto naquele dia, o que fez Hibari prever alguma notícia ruim.

- Você deve descansar, Kyouya. O dia da luta se aproxima e você precisa guardar energia. - O Chefe dos Cavallone parou no corredor do templo, recostando-se à sacada.

- Não me diga o que fazer - O Guardião da Nuvem parou de andar, virando-se na direção do jardim. O céu ainda estava azul e uma agradável e fresca brisa batia em seus cabelos.

- Desculpe - Dino virou-se e apoiou os cotovelos na sacada, admirando também o jardim. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o louro virou-se - Como você se sente?

Hibari olhou-o de canto, não sabendo exatamente do que ele falava.

- Quero dizer, não em relação a tudo. Eu sei que é muita coisa para compreender, mas... - O Chefe dos Cavallone mordeu levemente o lábio inferior - Eu queria saber o que você pensa sobre _nós_.

A pergunta fez o moreno piscar. Ele não esperava por aquele nível de sinceridade.  
Aquele assunto martelava em sua mente desde que chegou ao futuro. Porém, aquelas eram _suas_ observações. _Suas_ curiosidades e _suas_ suspeitas. Compartilhá-las estava fora de questão.

- _Você_ me disse para não mudar nada de lugar. Eu pretendia levar todas as minhas coisas para minha casa - Dino continuou ao perceber o silêncio - Achei que seria muita informação. Como se não bastasse todos os problemas do futuro. - O italiano fez uma pausa. Seu corpo virou-se totalmente na direção do Guardião da Nuvem - Desculpe se eu estraguei o seu futuro. Desde que nos vimos eu não consigo deixar de pensar o quão decepcionado você não teve ter ficado ao abrir aquele guarda-roupa. Eu vi seu olhar naquele dia, por isso sugeri que _você_ tirasse as minhas coisas antes de ir para o passado.

- Não estou decepcionado - Hibari respondeu direto. Aquela atitude era típica de qualquer Dino Cavallone. Fosse no passado, presente ou futuro. Pelo visto o péssimo hábito de decidir as coisas por si mesmo não mudaria - Eu estava surpreso, mas não decepcionado.

- K-Kyouya... - O Chefe dos Cavallone estava visivelmente surpreso.

- A vida que terei é bem mais do que _eu_ esperava ter. _Eu_ não mudaria tanto a ponto de permitir que certas coisas acontecessem se não fosse para meu próprio beneficio. Da maneira como você fala, é como se eu mal pudesse esperar para retornar ao meu tempo e refazer tudo isso. Você está errado, pelo menos na parte sobre mudar as coisas

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ficava cara a cara com o Dino no futuro em uma conversa sobre _eles_. A sensação era estranha. Imaginar que aquele homem á sua frente era o mesmo italiano idiota de seu tempo soava quase engraçado.  
Havia algo que ele gostaria de perguntar, e a pessoa a sua frente era a única capaz de responder.

- Por quanto tempo? - O vento batia nos cabelos de Dino, fazendo com os fios louros se movessem lentamente. Os olhos negros de Hibari não perdiam um detalhe - Por quanto tempo você se sente dessa forma em relação a mim, Cavallone?

- Desde sempre - A resposta do italiano saiu direta, sem tempo para pensar. - Eu _sou_ apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

O termo "apaixonado" fez o Guardião da Nuvem erguer uma sobrancelha. O louro não tinha vergonha de falar aquelas coisas em plena luz do dia?

- Mas não vou responder mais nada além disso, Kyouya – Dino colocou uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha - Você tem em mãos a chance que muitos gostariam de ter. Não é todo mundo que tem a oportunidade de ver uma prévia do futuro. E você _vai_ voltar para o seu tempo junto com o restante dos Guardiões, e então poderá fazer outras escolhas. Não vou dizer nada que possa influenciar na sua decisão. Meus sentimentos por você permanecem inalterados nesses dez anos, é tudo o que gostaria que você soubesse.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse escolhido mal - A voz de Hibari soava arisca. Ele não gostava da ideia de ter suas escolhas colocadas a prova.

- Você poderia ter escolhido melhor, diferente, ter outra vida. Por favor, não me leve a mal. Eu só acho que deveria mostrar que você tem outras opções e que o futuro não precisa ser necessariamente dessa forma.

O silêncio que seguiu as palavras de Dino marcou o fim daquela estranha conversa. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer permanecer ali por mais tempo, e partiu do moreno a iniciativa de se afastar.  
Ao passar pelo italiano, o jovem Guardião da Nuvem parou alguns passos à frente, virando-se um pouco. O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhava, e isso não o surpreendeu. Ele sempre soube que aqueles olhos o fitavam não importasse a ocasião.

- Sua vida... - Hibari não sabia direito como fazer aquela pergunta - Você é feliz?

Dino desencostou-se da sacada, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo. Seus olhos brilharam e o sorriso que o moreno esperou tanto para ver finalmente apareceu.

- Todos os dias.

O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se e continuou a caminhar.  
Aquele assunto não voltou a ser mencionado por nenhum dos dois. Não houve despedida, abraços ou cenas emotivas entre eles. Apesar da familiaridade que sentiam quando estavam juntos, ambos sabiam que procuravam pessoas completamente diferentes. Hibari entendeu o olhar do louro na primeira vez que eles se viram. Todas as vezes que encarava o Chefe dos Cavallone do futuro, a imagem da versão do passado vinha a sua mente, forte e clara.

Quando o dia da batalha finalmente chegou, o jovem Guardião da Nuvem recolocou seu uniforme do Colégio e sua faixa do Comitê Disciplinar. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, tentando lembrar-se de todos os detalhes.  
Ao deixar o cômodo, Hibari tinha em mãos seu fiel par de tonfas, e dentro de um dos bolsos da camisa estava a foto que ele "pegou emprestado" de si mesmo.  
Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do templo, o moreno só tinha em mente sua vitória e a vontade de retornar ao seu tempo.  
Ele esperaria. Ele aguardaria o tempo que fosse preciso para que aquele futuro acontecesse. O mesmo quarto, o mesmo guarda-roupa, a mesma vida... O mesmo Dino Cavallone.

- FIM.

**Notas da autora**

Com esse extra eu termino mais uma fanfic D18 :~  
Ok, estou meio emuxa agora. Sempre fico assim quando termino uma longfic, ainda mais sendo D18.

Sobre a história, eu recebi forte influência do romance Orgulho e Preconceito da Jane Austen. Eu havia acabado de ler pela 4647878456 vez quando tive a ideia para essa fanfic. O tema seria o inicio do relacionamento entre os dois personagens, além do pseudo casamento do Dino. O casamento em si entrou na história como um motivo. Eu precisava de alguma coisa que fizesse com que o Hibari deixasse sua bolha e percebesse que o louro existia. Em outras palavras foi bem "oi olha, abre o olho ou vai perder o italiano delicinha ;o".

O Hibari dessa história tem praticamente dezoito anos, e não achei que teria sentido escrevê-lo ainda totalmente indiferente e arrogante. Bem, ele tem quinze anos no mangá. E ninguém permanece o mesmo por dez anos. Tanto que nesse final, o fato de ele não ter ficado surpreso com a resposta do Dino foi porque ele já sabia dos sentimentos do italiano. Ao contrário do Guardião da Nuvem o Dino é menos discreto s2

Bom, fiquei satisfeita com a fanfic em si, sei que tem erros, repetições e tudo mais, mas peço desculpas. Eu tentei ao máximo postar um trabalho "quase perfeito", e assim como todas as minhas histórias, essa aqui também passará por uma revisão nesse semestre. Os novos leitores talvez encontrem menos erros aheheuoh D:

Queria agradecer àqueles que me acompanharam até aqui. Cada palavra, cada review e apoio serviram para me ajudar a terminar a fanfic. E não somente aqueles que deixaram sua opinião, mas a todos que leram a história e gostaram.  
Sei que já disse isso nas minhas respostas, mas não sou uma pessoa que posta esperando reviews ou popularidade. Primeiro porque eu apenas escrevo sobre o trabalho de _outra_ pessoa. Se tem alguém que merece toda a popularidade é, neste caso, a Amano. Então leiam e assistam Reborn, comentem e divulguem o trabalho _dela_.  
Tudo o que eu faço é utilizar um pouquinho desse mundo incrível que ela criou para fazer outras pessoas sorrirem (:  
E não, não sou modesta. Estou sendo bem sincera aqui aheheoahoeh

Enfim, muito obrigada aos leitores e vejo vocês em breve :3  
Curtam as férias mesmo com esse calor insuportável ;(


End file.
